Wild Ones
by NightFall25
Summary: 'Sequel to Life in Beacon Hills Bex continues to try and help her best friends, Scott and Stiles, from losing their mind, whilst also trying to navigate the complications of being a werewolf herself.
1. Anchors

A/N: Hey guys! This is it! We are finally in season 3B! The first episode was so completely crazy that I am already anticipating the next eleven to come up. In case anyone is confused about this story this is the sequel to Life in Beacon Hills with my own character Bex. I am so excited to write this episode. Here is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you and I can't wait to read your reviews!

Anchors:

Stiles woke up from his nightmare, breathing hard as he hurried to take in his surroundings. It was a weird nightmare, but they've been happening so often that it was hard of him to keep track of them. Nearly every night he woke up like this, in a sweat. He couldn't help but think it had something to do with everything that went down in the vet's office. He had been feeling off since that night and it wasn't getting any better.

He felt the sheets move besides him as a girl sat up next to him. "Are you okay? Stiles, hey, what's wrong?" Bex asked rubbing his arm. His old white shirt hung off of her shoulder, draping down her arm as she looked at him concerned. She looked beautiful as he looked her up and down. His hand shook slightly as he looked down.

He sighed trying to understand what was happening. "Yeah, Yeah I was just dreaming." He breathed deeply. As he glance over at her. "It was weird, it was like a dream within a dream.

She kissed his shoulder and cheek softly, soothing him so he would relax. "It was just a nightmare, Stiles. It's fine. I'm here."

Stiles grabbed her hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "Yeah." He felt better as she rubbed his arm up and down. He suddenly became aware of what was happening. Bex was in his bed. Bex was in his bed and they were asleep, together. "Wait a sec, Bex, what are you doing here?"

She looked at him confused, before they both glanced up at his door. He moved to get up, but she moved his hand to his back. "Stiles, leave it, let's just go back to bed." Bex said softly, but his eyes were directed onto his bedroom door.

"I'm just going to close the door."

"Don't worry about it." She grabbed his hand. "Let's just go back to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." She promised.

"What if someone comes in?" He wasn't looking at Bex, though. Stiles was concentrated on the door and the dark that was coming through it.

"No one's going to get come in. Just come back to sleep, Stiles."

"No, what if they get in?" He said barely above a whisper. Bex tensed in the bed watching him.

"Who? Stiles, come on. Let's go back to bed." She said tersely, but Stiles said nothing as he continued to walk out of his bedroom. "D-don't go in there! Stiles, please. Come back, please."

Stiles didn't listen as he continued to walk out and was met with the woods. It was just like it was weeks ago. The nemeton still stood out there in the trees. Lights flashed on, blinding his sight. It was all around him. The spotlight was on him. There was a noise that was getting to him. He was nervous, and scared.

"It's just a dream, Stiles. Get it out of your head." He said to himself, hoping that it would work. Stiles knew this wasn't real, it couldn't be real. It couldn't. "You're dreaming, alright? So wake up, Stiles! So, wake up, Stiles! Wake up!" He yelled. Suddenly, his eyes flickered open. He was back in his bed room.

Stiles sat up in his bed as the sheriff opened the door to his bedroom and looked inside. "Hey, time to get up, kiddo, Get your butt to school." He left Stiles alone in the room. He sighed, feeling a little better, but still had the feeling that something was wrong.

It didn't take long to get to school. To Stiles, it felt as though it was barely even a few minutes that he was walking down the steps of the school next to Scott. "That's weird and you couldn't wake up?"

"No and it was beyond terrifying, you ever heard of sleep paralysis?"

"No, do I want to?" Scott asked.

"Well, have you ever had a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up, but you can't move or talk?" Scott agreed as they walked down the steps through the campus. "That's because during REM sleep your body is basically paralyzed. It's called muscle atonia. That way if you start dreaming about running, you don't start running in your bed."

"That makes sense." Scott agreed. He had that feeling sometimes before.

"For a split second you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed."

"And that's the terrifying part."

Stiles nodded as they slowed their pace down when they neared the school doors. "It turns your dream into a nightmare. It can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled. In my case, in the middle of trees at a grove where human sacrifices took place." He reminded him.

"You think it means something?" Scott questioned him as they walked into the busy hallways of the school.

"What if something was did that night, what if it's still affecting us?

"Like post traumatic stress?"

"Or something." Stiles said as they walked into their classroom. He sat besides Bex at his usual seat. She smiled at him. He almost felt relax, but something was wrong. Scott turned back to look at him. "You know what scares me the most? I'm not even sure that this is real."

Stiles woke up yelling in his bed, as he hurried up gasping for air. HIs father rushed into his room as his arms started flailing. He couldn't tell what this was real or a dream. The sheriff wrapped his arms around him, so he didn't hurt himself as he got him to calm down. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay." He tried to calm his kid down. Stiles just held on to his father as he teared up, He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt hopeless.

xxxxx

Bex stared out the window. She didn't remember when she got up. It was dark, dawn hadn't even come when she decided to forget getting any sleep that night and take a shower. Standing under the hot water, helped to loosen up her tense muscles, but she was still sleep deprived.

She didn't remember the last time she had a full night's sleep. After everything that happened the last few weeks, the human sacrifices, Derek leaving, Scott becoming alpha, Isaac avoiding her like she was the plague. It was all a lot to handle, especially after the effects it had on her friends. She saw the familiar, beat up Jeep pull up in her driveway and she hurried downstairs.

Stiles looked out the window, distracted as she hopped into the passenger seat as he smiled over her way. "Hey, you look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Did you?" She asked him. He hesitated. She knew all about the nightmares he had been having, but he didn't want to tell her the extent of them, especially since sometimes they started off as dreams with her in them.

Bex watched Stiles drive. They never got around to talking about what had happened during his panic attack and when they got driven on the road. They had kissed each other, twice, both times initiated by Bex. She didn't know how to talk to him about it, even though he thought about it as often as she did. "A little. Another nightmare. It's okay." He said before she could voice her opinion.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Not really. I think it's connected with what you had to do to get your dad back. If Scott and Allison are affected by it too, then maybe it's temporary. I just hope it wears off soon."

That wasn't the only thing she was concerned about. Bex couldn't help but wonder what else wasn't he telling her. She didn't want thing to be weird around them. Stiles would always be her best friend, despite anything else that happened.

"Unless he's going out of his freaking mind too." He ran a hand through his hair frustrated as he parked in the school parking lot.

"You're not. You're going to be just fine." She assured her friend, firmly. She wasn't losing him.

He glanced at her grabbing her hand. "Thanks, Bex. I hope you're right." Stiles touches had become more intimate to her, recently. His hand would linger and after he moved his fingers, she would still feel the warmth. It was odd to her, yet comforting at the same time.

She smiled before getting out of the car with him. They were nearly to the doors of the school when they saw Scott running down the stairs, looking behind him, but no one was there. Scott nearly ran into them, but Bex and Stiles steadied him. "Hey, hey are you alright?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded, looking back at his now normal shadow. "You don't look alright, Scott."

"I'm okay.'

"No, you're not." He realized looking at the panic expression on his face. "It's happening to you too. You're seeing things."

"How'd you know?" Scott asked.

Bex looked between them. "Because Stiles hasn't exactly been himself either, lately. He's been having bad nightmares too." She glanced at her friend. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, it's happening to all three of you." They looked back to see Lydia coming with Allison. Allison looked a little shaken up. She was having as violent hallucinations as the other two, maybe even more.

Bex tensed. She never really was fond of Allison, but she knew that being cold to her wasn't going to help. It wasn't really her fault, but that didn't mean that Bex still wasn't liking the situation. "Are you alright?" She asked politely, keeping her voice ven.

Allison looked surprised. "Yeah, other than hallucinations of my dead aunt, I'm fine."

Stiles looked shocked as he caught up to them walking. "What?"

"I don't know, recently, I've been having these weird hallucinations. One minute, I was walking out of the elevator of my apartment and the next, I'm inside the morgue of some hospital and my aunt is coming out of the bin after that I end up here, at school." She explained as Lydia push the door open.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." She stated with a smile on her face.

"We're not crazy," Allison insisted, though she wasn't quite sure of that herself.

Lydia raised her eyebrows looking back at them. "Hallucinations? Sleep Paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." She said sarcastically. Bex couldn't help, but agree that this was far from the normal range of regular issues. "Yeah, you guys are fine."

Scott looked between Stiles and Scott. "We did die and come back to life. That's had to have some side effects, right?"

"We keep an eye on each other okay?" Stiles asked them as the bell rang signaling the first class of the day. They nodded in agreement. He glanced over at Lydia. "And you, stop enjoying this so much."

"What?" She said incredulously as though she was appalled he'd think that.

Bex smiled rolling her eyes as Lydia started walking with her and Allison. She was happy to go to art class. It was the one time of the day that she felt that she could just destress. There wasn't any monsters or nightmares or anything that was going to hurt her while she painted. She put her earphones into her ear as the teacher left the room. Bex dipped her paintbrush into the blue color as the whole class seemed to just disappear into the background.

Class was halfway over when she felt someone staring over her shoulder. "That's...really amazing." Isaac admired her painting. She tensed up taking her earphones out of her ears. She moved so that her canvas was partially covered.

"Yeah, thanks." She hurried over to the sink to rinse out some of her brushes. It would be better to finish when they weren't full of different colors. Isaac followed her. "Class isn't over."

"I was hoping we could talk." Isaac said hopefully. He knew that they had been avoiding each other long enough. "You won't talk to me out of class. Look, I know that you're upset with me and you have every right to be. I would be angry too."

Bex turned walking back to her seat. "Good, then we're both in agreement that I should be mad at you. I don't think we should mess that up." She retorted. Isaac sighed. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy. It was clear that Scott was upset with him as well, but it wasn't as much as Bex was.

She went back to her canvas and he followed. "I'm busy." She insisted.

"You're ignoring me. I know you. You could paint and cook and do homework at the same time. If you wanted to, you could talk to me."

"But I don't want to." Bex reminded him. She grit her teeth as she made a mistake and tried to fix it.

Isaac glanced at her, taking a risk as he touched her other hand that touched the easel. "I miss you, Bex." He quietly admitted to her. He could think of a thousand ways to apologize to her, but he knew that none of it would matter, because he hurt her and he would need to make it up to her first. With one more wistful look, he left her side and returned to his own canvas, not knowing the change of emotion on her face.


	2. Anchors Part 2

Anchors Part 2:

Bex hurried out of the art classroom as not to bump into Isaac again. She didn't feel like him trying to talk to her again. A conversation about their relationship was the last thing on her list. She was happy to see Stiles and Scott at their lockers as she walked over. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked Stiles as he stared at his lock. "Stiles?"

He looked up, glancing back at it. "Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine." He assured her.

Bex turned to Scott before freezing. "Scott, your eyes. They're starting to glow." She muttered at him.

He quickly averted his gaze to look down. Stiles looked up. "Scott, stop it! Stop it." He said hurrying to glance around so that no one else would notice it.

"I can't." He said exasperated.

"I can't. I-I can't control it."

Stiles looked around. "Alright, just keep your head down. Don't look up, Come on."

Stiles hid his head in his jacket as Bex led them to an empty classroom. She locked the door behind them as Scott moved away from them, for fear of hurting them. He started growling as he pulled out of his jacket. "Scott, listen to me, you need to calm down." Bex told him as she neared her friend, but Stiles kept her back.

"I can't!" He shouted. "Get back, get away from me!"

"Scott, it's okay." Stiles tried to say calmly.

Scott stayed away from them as his claws came out. He groaned as he gripped his hands. Dark red blood dripped from his hands, down to his arms as his claws tore into his skin. It was painful, but he slowly seemed to go back to normal. He sank to the ground, completely human.

Scott breathed heavily as his friends came close to him. "Pain makes you human." Stiles sighed. "Scott, this isn't just in our heads. This is real and it's starting to get bad for me too." He admitted quietly as he averted his gaze to the floor.

Bex looked at her best friend, concerned. "Stiles? What are you talking about? I thought they were just the dreams?"

Stiles looked into her perfect blue eyes, that clenched his heart to see her so upset. "It's not just that anymore, Bex. Sometimes I have to literally scream myself awake in these dreams. And sometimes, I'm not sure if I'm ever actually waking up." He told him looking down at his slightly shaking hands.

Bex took his hand into her own, comforting him. "How so?"

"You know you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more in the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. Like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order." Bex knew that must be killing him. He read, a lot, and to not being able to contribute research, it wasn't a good feeling for him.

"Like even now?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked up looking at the board, but everything was out of order. The words on the board, books, notes, none of it made sense to him. "I can't read a thing."

Bex stood up holding his hand. "Hey, you're going to be okay. You both are." She looked at her boys. She helped Scott up as he shrugged his jacek back on. "Look, we just have to get through the rest of this day. Last class and then we can get out of here."

Scott hesitated before nodding. "You're right, come on." Stiles was still trying to read before pulling away rubbing his eyes. He walked out of the classroom with his friends, trying to forget their problems for last period.

xxxxx

"I swear, if one more person tries to kill me, I'm going to lose it….again," Lydia muttered through the phone line to her friend. She was just happy that Isaac was there before it got any worse.

Bex walked up the steps of the Mccall house. After hearing from Scott how Allison nearly killed Lydia with her bow and arrow, she immediately called her friend. Lydia was, of course, still shaken up, but she knew that her friend was strong and she was going to be okay. "Look, are you sure that you're okay? I can always come over." She suggested.

"No, honestly, I'm fine, Bex. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Where are you anyways?"

She looked up at Scott's room, then over at Isaac's. "Scott's. I needed to ask him something on the way to Stiles'."

"You're sure you're not there to check in on blue eyes?" She teased her.

"I think him stalking Allison says it all." Bex reminded her friend. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together. Apparently, it wasn't for Scott either seeing as there was a dent in the wall, across from his bedroom, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

As she hung up, walking into the room, Scott turned around from his chair. He was practicing releasing and retracting his claws. She smiled at him. "Any luck controlling the beast yet?" She asked her friend.

"None, well, sometimes I feel normal and then other times, I don't know. It's like it's not really me, you know?" Scott sighed as he fell onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Bex sat at his desk, propping her feet up on his bed. "Are you alright?"

"Better than you." She smiled weakly as she glanced over at his friend. "I talked to Lydia, she's doing okay. I think she's just a little shaken up. I take it that you've already heard from Allison?"

"No, Isaac. I don't know what's going on. Between me and her having hallucinations and Stiles having nightmares, I don't know what this is."

Bex patted his knee, sympathetically. She knew that this had to be difficult for him. He had tried so hard to figure out how to handle being a werewolf and he was losing control of that side again. "We'll figure it out. I promise. I'm going to go over to Stiles' house now. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

She slowly closed the door behind her, but ran right into another wolf. Bex jumped frightened, making her things crash to the floor. "Jeez, mind giving someone a warning." She snapped at Isaac, as she hurried to grab the things that spilt out of her bag.

He immediately kneeled by her side, helping her gather them all up. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He told her honestly. Isaac glanced up at her. She barely came near him anymore, only when it was necessary. Their conversation in art class was just out of luck of being paired close to each other. When he heard her coming up the stairs, he knew that this might be his only chance to talk to her. Bex took her books from him, stuffing them back into her back pack.

Isaac smiled weakly as he handed her the last notebook. "I, um, I was wondering if we could talk more? In private?"

Bex glanced up at his hopeful eyes. She'd be lying if she said that sometimes she didn't miss him and she did. Right now, it was too hard to talk to him about them or Allison. She couldn't bring herself to open up to him. "I can't. I need to go, homework and everything." She fibbed as she hurried down the stairs out of the house.

xxxxx

Bex watched Stiles pace around his bedroom as she flipped through her notes, writing down her homework. "You need to relax, Stiles, You're going to make me dizzy." She commented, glancing up from her history book. It was dull reading about World War II and depressing, so normally she wouldn't mind being distracted, but she didn't wanted to take Stiles' mind off of everything.

"Yeah, right." He muttered as he took a sip from his water bottle, staring at the bottle, trying desperately to read the words printed. It was after midnight. They both knew that the reason she was over there and up late was so that he wasn't alone. The nightmares scared him and he didn't want to be alone. Without having to ask, she was there.

"Did you know that I betted against Greenburg and now I've resorted to running around the entire school tomorrow night, at midnight, naked?" Bex revealed watching his reaction. Her friend skidded to a halt at her last words.

Stiles choked on the water, staring at her with his eyes bugged out. "W-what?" His voice went up an octave, his pulse increased and his

Bex smiled, amused. "Just checking to see if you were listening." She turned back to her homework. Stiles scoffed sitting next to her on the bed.

"It's not nice to toy with people's emotions." He complained as he hoped she didn't notice his racing heart at the prospect of seeing her wearing less than she already was. However, the small smile on her face confirmed his fears. "I can't help it, alright? I mean, it's frustrating. Sometimes, it's fine, I can read fine and then it just...it's like it's not even English, Bex." He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair,

She looked over at her friend, concerned. Stiles' hand was shaking and he couldn't stay still. It was clear that he was becoming more prone to panic attacks. They hadn't happened regularly for years. "Hey, look, it's going to be alright. When have we not figured this out? We will, always. Until then, we will do homework together. It's...scary, but you're not alone, you have Scott and me." Bex smiled squeezing his hand.

He smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, I know. It's not just that though...I spoke to my dad. Bex, Scott's dad is trying to get him fired."

Bex looked shocked. "Wait, what? Since when? H-how can he even do that?" Stiles was just as upset at her. He knew that his dad was an asshole for walking out on them, but it was more than that. Now, he was trying to get his dad.

"I don't know. My dad says that he is trying to conduct a case for impeachment. He's getting all of his cases sent over and everything." Stiles looked down. He couldn't help, but feel guilty. He didn't know what he could do to stop this. When his dad needed him the most, he couldn't be there.

"Look, nothing is done yet. I'm sure they won't. Maybe Scott will talk to his dad. It's not your fault." She sat up straight, taking his hand in his own. She kissed his cheek, leaning on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

He smiled at her feeling his cheeks warm up. "Um, what are you working on?"

Bex pulled the notebook, closer to her. "Just doodles, it's nothing. It's horrible enough hearing Finstock drone on about Economincs, I need something to help me pass the incredibly slow time." She yawned.

Stiles was entranced with her art. "These are...amazing, Really, Bex. These are really awesome." He told her truthfully, as he looked at a specific page of a wolf. It was really realistic. Stiles had forgotten her talent for art.

She smiled, lightening up as he took a true interest in her work. Isaac was the only one who saw it, but after what happened, they hadn't talked about a lot. "Really? I mean some of these are just doodles and some are dreams I have."

Bex laid down as he flipped through the notebook. Stiles felt her relax by his side. "These are great. You should like enter a contest. In a town that has every monster known to mankind, I'm sure that they have some galleries that you could show this stuff." Stiles hesitated waiting for an answer. "Or not, you know, privacy and everything. Artists are supposed to be hot and mysterious. N-not that I said you're hot or, I-I mean you are and everything but just um…" Stiles was saved by glancing over at his friend who was fast asleep

Stiles smiled watching her and gently placed a blanket over her, laying down on the other side of the bed, like when they were kids. "Night, Bex."

xxxxx

Bex nervously tapped her pen on the table as she watched Stiles jerk out of some kind of trance. She had noticed it only a few minutes before the coach did and he was upset enough as it was. "Stilinski!" Finstock yelled at Stiles. He shook his head. It was though Stiles thought that he was asleep.

"Uh-huh?" He answered, breathing heavily.

"I asked you a question."

There was a small pause before Stiles answered as he tried to relax. "Sorry, coach, what was it?"

"Oh, it was, Stilinksi, are you paying attention back there?" He smirked sarcastically. Most of the class chuckled at him.

Stiles shifted in his seat a little, more disturbed about his dream than anything else. "Well, I am now.

"Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink." He demanded as he turned around to the board. "Every night. Does anybody else want to try the question on the board?"

Scott and Bex both looked at their friend worried. Stiles caught their looks and moved in his seat a little. "I'm okay, I just fell asleep for a second." He defended himself quickly as not to draw anymore attention to himself.

"Dude, you weren't asleep.' Scott told him. Stiles looked down to see his entire notebooks page scribbled with the words 'Wake Up', except he didn't remember writing those. He quickly closed the page, waiting for the class to end.

Their break had finally come and they walked over to where they saw Isaac, Allison and Lydia sitting next to each other on the bench. Scott sat across from them. Isaac tensed seeing how close Stiles and Bex were as they slid into their seats. next to Scott. After filling them in on what had happened in class, they were at a loss for words.

"Okay, so what happens to a person with a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked them all.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not." Stiles added.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of their dead relatives." Allison chimed in as she nervously thought of her aunt.

Isaac looked at them. "They're all locked up because they're insane."

Stiles wasn't finding this funny. "Ha, can you at least try to be helpful, please?" Isaac wasn't the victim of this, he had no idea what it felt like.

"For, half of my childhood I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." He retorted.

Stiles rolled his eyes ."Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that."

"Stop it." Bex silenced them both, annoyed. "Both of you bickering like old people isn't going to help anyone of you." That made them both sheepishly looked down and Lydia looked at her impressed.

"Hi, hi, sorry. I couldn't help, but overhear what you guys were talking about." They all looked up to the owner of the voice. It was a young Asian girl. Scott seemed to recognize her as he smiled when her eyes caught his own. "And I think I might actually know what you're talking about."

They all stared at her and she continued on. "There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called Bardo. It literally means 'in-between state.' The state between life and death." She explained to them.

"And what do they call you?" Lydia narrowed her eyes at the girl."

Scott answered her first. "Kira." They all looked at him surprised, most of all, Allison. "She's in our history class."

Lydia looked at the girl. "So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" She challenged the girl.

"Either I guess," She sat down besides Bex."But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that stuff happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see and some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

Isaac looked interested. "Wrathful deities? And what are those?"

"Like demons." Kira wasn't noticing the dark overtones of the groups. She was just happy that they were actually listening to her.

"Demons, why not?" Stiles said sarcastically.

Allison realized something "Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" She asked her

"Death, you die." She said simply. They all glanced at each other trying to make sense of what was happening and if this were true, how long did they have left?

xxxxx

Bex took the shortcut to the vet's office. When she got a text from Stiles about him not being able to come over because Scott and him were helping his dad with something, she knew this was a good opportunity to talk with Deaton. As she walked into the building, she felt calmed. This place had that effect on her, knowing that it was hard for a supernatural creature, even herself to lose control in here. Deaton looked up as she came in beckoning her to the back room. "Come on."

He started putting up the supplies on the table. "I can't say that I was surprised to get a call from you. Scott had informed me of everything, I'm just surprised that it took that long. I expect that you have questions?" He asked glancing over his shoulder at her.

She leaned against the cold metal table. "Yes, Scott...he's a true alpha, because of sheer force of will, He never had to kill anybody, he never took that power away from someone. How did you know that he could do it if this hasn't happened in centuries?" She asked the vet, curiously.

Deaton smiled. "I'm sure, like you know, Scott is a very unique individual. He cares about others safety. He's very considerate and willful when he wants to be. I knew that if anyone could do it, it would be him. He has overcome a lot of difficulties, Bex. You could do the same."

"What if I don't want to be an alpha? What if I couldn't be one?"

Deaton looked at her, confused. "Why wouldn't you? You already have many of the qualities of one. That was one of the reasons that Deucalion took an interest in you. He could sense that as well."

Bex looked up at Deaton. "My mother was a hunter. She was cruel and calculated. What if...what if I become like her? I wouldn't be able to be a true alpha if I hurt someone. If I couldn't...control it." She was scared. Bex felt her resolve slowly starting to diminish with each passing night. It was though she could feel the full moon coming and it would be testing her this time. If she lost control and hurt someone, Danny or Stiles or Lydia, she couldn't handle that.

Deaton walked over to stand across from her. "Being a werewolf isn't easy. Being an alpha is even harder. If you're not meant to be one, you won't. It will not come down to you hurting someone. Our parents, even or siblings qualities do not affect our own. Our choices are our own. It doesn't matter who your mother was, you do not have to become as she was. Perhaps, you should discuss this with Scott or Stiles." He suggested.

There was a pause before she began speaking again."They have enough on their mind right now. I prefer not to bother them with this." There was a certain plead to her words and Deaton smiled wistfully.

"I understand, but I also know that they would want to know, as you would if you were in their positions." Deaton reminded her. Bex knew that he was right. She should tell them, but they needed her help. The last thing she wanted was for them to be concerned about her when they should be worried about themselves.


	3. More Good Than Bad

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope that you guys are liking the story so far. This season just keeps getting better and better! I'm so psyched for Monday's episode. I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks again:)

More Good Than Bad:

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" Bex asked Stiles as they walked into the school. Stiles shushed her pulling her over to her locker. "I mean, you guys find a werecoyote and then don't tell me about it until this morning?"

Stiles filled her in on their adventures of the previous night. Bex was surprised, to say the least, about all that she missed. Not only did they find the wreckage of the poor family that died, but they also found a werecoyote that was possibly the missing child, Malia. And she had missed every minute of it. "Well, we tried to call you, but you didn't pick up." He said in his defense.

She rolled her eyes at him as she took her school books and put them into her bag. "Oh, really? And how about the other 30 times I tried to call you back and the 18 messages that I left asking you what the hell is going on?" She nudged him before pulling her bag over her shoulder;

"Oh that."

"Yeah, that." She repeated giving her friend a look.

Stiles sighed. "It was hectic last night. Not only that, but Scott's dad showed up when mine did and it didn't exactly do him any favors when he brought Mr. Tate with him." He informed her.

"Agent Asshole?" Bex looked surprised. Scott's dad wasn't exactly a favorite of any of theirs. She couldn't stand the fact that he was trying to impeach the Sheriff from his position. That was the last thing that the Stilinski family needed, especially now. "Why was he there?"

Stiles nervously ran a hand over his hair. "I'm not exactly sure, but this isn't helping my dad keep his job, not to mention the fact that we have no idea what to do with the Malia situation. I'm not even sure if it's possible to turn her back to human. I mean, she has been like this for nearly a decade."

Bex nodding thinking it over again. That wouldn't be an easy feat to say the least, but knowing Scott he wouldn't give up until he found a way. "One day at a time, right? But right now I'm going to be late for class so that is my cue to leave. I'll see you after." She assured him as he stopped in front of the art room. He didn't exactly want her to leave. She helped him forget about his nightmares while she was with him, but he knew she had to leave. Stiles hesitated before letting her go, making his way to his own class.

Bex made her way into art class, this time Lydia slid in next to her. She tossed her long red locks as she looked around the class. "I don't suppose you have any idea what's going on with that situation, do you?" She tilted her head towards where Allison and Isaac stood together, preparing for the start of class.

Lydia noticed the werewolf tense, before slowly relaxing, grabbing the pastels placing them near her easel. "I don't know and I couldn't care less." She retorted taking a seat on the stool.

"You're not the best liar, at least not concerning boys." Lydia told her as she also took a seat with her. "Especially not Stiles."

Bex barely glanced over at her as she started dipping her paintbrush into the red color. "What about Stiles?"

Lydia gave her a look. "You're not serious, right? He totally loves you. It's so obvious. A blind man could see that."

Bex laughed. "Yeah, right. Sure. You know as well as I that he has liked you since we were kids. He admires you." She reminded her. It was true. A few kisses between friends meant nothing. Neither of them had mentioned them since and the last thing she wanted to ruin their relationship.

Lydia looked at her surprised. "You don't see it...he may have liked me before, but that changed. The way he looks at you is so clear, Bex. He is always going after you. He always picks you up from school, because he wants to. Why do you think Isaac gets all jealous when you hang around him? Stiles totally loves you.

Bex hesitated going "You're wrong this time, Lydia. Stiles and I are just best friends, that's it." She turned back to her canvas. Lydia didn't believe her, but decided that this topic was best dropped until after school as soon as she saw Isaac looked over their way.

xxxxx

The bell rang, it usually gave Bex relief, but instead she felt sad to leave her incomplete work of art. She grabbed her bag walking out of the room after Lydia, but she stopped in her tracks, hearing a racing heartbeat. It didn't take long to put it together as she walked over to Stiles' locker. He was on the verge of a panic attack. She knew that something had happened in class. "Are you alright?" She asked him concerned as he leaned against his locker door

He nodded, quickly. "Y-yeah, I just...I-I couldn't figure out if this was a dream. B-Bex, I couldn't read a thing.

She went to touch his arm sympathetically when she saw the Sheriff walking into the school, followed by a few of his deputies. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

He hesitated going "Scott said he saw the werecoyote in the boys locker room. It nearly attacked Kira in the hallway. I don't know why it suddenly wanted to come here. I mean, it hasn't been in town in years." He reminded her.

Bex touched his arm. "Where's Scott?"

"I think he's with her."

The Sheriff caught sight of them both and came over to them, concerned. 'Are you two okay? Did you see it?" He asked looking both of the kids over and both of them shook their heads.

"No, I just got out of class. I didn't see anything." Bex replied.

The Sheriff looked behind before gesturing them to walk with him. "A couple of students said they thought they saw it running across the field and back into the woods. Thank God nobody got hurt."

"What happens if she does hurt someone?" Stiles questioned.

He sighed. "Most likely, they'll have to put her down?"

Bex and Stiles shared a look. "W-what can they do that? Put her down?" Bex asked him.

"Dad, try to remember there's a girl in there, one that you'll be killing." Stiles looked at him, seriously. "Come on, you're not back to not believing, are you?" The last thing he needed was his dad to lose faith in him too, not with everything else that was going on.

He turned at both of them. "You know what? I believe there are a lot of things that I don't understand yet. But that doesn't mean that anything and everything imaginable is suddenly possible." He didn't want to push his son away, but his job was already on the line and this wasn't helping. "Now, are you 100 percent sure that this is a girl and not an animal?"

"Yes," Stiles retorted. "Because Scott's sure."

They glanced back to see Scott standing there and Stiles muttered something under his breath, making him nod. "Alright, let's figure this thing out." The sheriff sighed as they moved in to the locker room.

Bex made to join them when Scott came up next to her. 'I need you to do me a favor."

She pulled him off to the side. "Yeah, of course."

He glanced over into the locker room. "I can't reach Derek, Bex. I have a feeling that something is wrong. Try to get in contact with him. If we're going to get Malia to change back into a human, we're going to need help. Peter made me change at the school,"

"So you believe that Derek can teach you how to change her back." Bex nodded as she finished his sentence. "Are you sure that's going to work, Scott? I mean, you're a wolf and she's a coyote. How sure are you about this?"

"Not very." He admitted. "I have to get in there, but if anyone can figure this out you can."

"W-wait, Scott!" She called after him, but he had already disappeared into the room. Bex sighed as she walked back to her locker, calling Derek's phone repeatedly.

After the fifth call, Bex bumped into Lydia who was coming her way. "Sorry, Lyd. I was distracted. Scott needs help and Derek won't answer his phone."

Lydia looked confused standing up straight. "He isn't? What does Scott need from Derek?"

Bex hesitated. It would take too much time to explain everything to her, especially when someone could overhear them. "In short, he needs to know how to change an animal back into a person, like a werewolf into a human again."

Lydia thought this over. Derek used to be an alpha, but she knew he wasn't the only one who was. "I may have a solution."

"Seriously?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I'll text you with details later." She promised hurrying to her locker. As Bex turned the corner hurrying out to Stiles' Jeep.

xxxxx

Stiles, Scott, Bex and Isaac all surrounded the table in the back of the Vet's office. They were currently discussing the best way for them to go about this right now. True to his word, Deaton didn't reveal a thing to her best friends about their previous conversation and she was glad for that. The last thing she needed was for them to be concerned about her especially when they were all dealing with their own problems.

"How are you doing?" Bex asked Stiles, worried as he paced the office. He had been a little on the edge since they had left the school. Her concern only grew when he wouldn't give her any details of what had happened at class.

He glanced at her walking over, standing with her. She squeezed his hands, giving him a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, I promise." He nodded. Isaac continuously glanced between them. He knew that Stiles had a crush on Bex, it was clear, but he didn't think that Bex reciprocated his feelings. Now, he wasn't as sure anymore.

Stiles was saved from any further questioning as Deaton entered the room again. "Xylazine. It's a tranquilizer for horses." He explained to all of them. "For a werecoyote, expect it work within seconds."

The doctor placed it on the table. "I only have three. So, whoever's shooting needs to be a damn good shot." He gave them all a look.

"Allison's a perfect shot." Scott assured him with complete faith, but Isaac on the other hand wasn't so sure. He had his doubts about if Allison could do this, especially after nearly taking Lydia's head off the the other day.

"Well, she used to be."

"She can do it."

"If we manage to find the thing." He added.

Stiles was annoyed at his lack of positivity. "Okay, what is the point of him?" He wasn't in the best of moods either, but he knew better than to doubt Scott. He always had his back. "Seriously, what is the purpose of him besides the persistent negativity and the scarf. What's up with the scarf anyways? It's 65 degrees outsides."

Isaac gave him a sarcastic smile. "Look, maybe I'm asking the question that no one wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for 8 years?" He questioned. He was trying to be realistic about this.

"Scott can do it." Bex spoke up. They all looked between him and her. "It'll be just like forcing to turn someone into a werewolf."

"Yeah," Scott spoke up. "You remember the night Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym he was able to make me turn, just by the sound of his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

"This is a werecoyote, who knows if it'll even work if we can find someone to teach you." Deaton interrupted.

"That's what you called Derek first." Stiles realized.

Scott nodded glancing over at Bex. "I've been having Bex try and get in touch with him too, but he isn't answering any of our calls. I could try it on my own, but right now, I'm too scared to change it into just a werewolf."

Stiles sighed rubbing his chin. "We need a real alpha." Scott looked at him insulted.

"You're so supportive, Stiles." Bex added sarcastically.

Stiles hurried to correct himself. "You guys know what I mean. An alpha who can do alpha things, you know an alpha who can get it going get it…"

"Up?" Isaac finished.

Bex rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Great, I'm an alpha with performances issues." Scott muttered embarrassed.

"Is there anyone besides Derek who could help?"

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac told them.

"That's a given. We can get the twins to help." Bex told them.

Deaton shook his head. "The twins aren't alpha's anymore. After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them." He explained.

"Yeah, but what if they still know how to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Nobody has seen them for weeks."

Bex and Stiles both shared a meaningful look that didn't pass Isaac's eyes. "That's not exactly completely true. I know where to find them." She assured Scott. They were desperate for help and the twins could do just that. "And they'll help us."


	4. More Good Than Bad Part 2

A/N: I'm so excited for a new Teen Wolf episode! This one looks awesome! It seems like we're going to get more Lydia the Banshee scenes, which'll be great. I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews I appreciate them so much.

More Good Than Bad Part 2:

Stiles slid open the doors to Derek's loft. After picking up Lydia from her house, they hurried over to Derek's deserted loft. It was weird to be here after three weeks, knowing that none of the Hales were there. Stiles, Bex and Lydia walked deeper into the room. "They said they'd meet us here." Lydia looked around, confused as Scott kept his place in the entrance.

As if on cue, both of the twins came out and each sucker punched Scott in the face, and they both tossed him off the stairs with a smile on their face. It was like a game to them. Stiles pulled both of the girls away from them.

Aiden flipped off of the top of the stairs, while Ethan rushed down after them. Stiles kept a tight grip on Bex to keep her from attacking the twins as they continued to beat Scott into submission. This was not going to be good.

After a few more powerful hits, Scott ended up on the hard floor, in pain. "I thought you guys were going teach me to roar?" Scott groaned, holding his stomach.

"We are, you do it by giving in." Aiden said impatiently.

Ethan took a step forwards. "Giving in and letting go, that's how deucalion taught us control." Scott groaned as they picked him up again.

"Hey, you know, that's funny. I tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better." Stiles mused.

Bex and Lydia both shot him a look."Your comments really aren't helping the situation."

"That's actually the plan?" Scott looked between the two twins. "You kick my ass?"

"You're afraid to turn, we're going to make you."

Ethan smirked at him. "You turn, and then, you kick our asses."

"And then you roar." HIs brother replied turning as his eyes turned a icy blue and he roared. Scott even flinched away from the bone-chilling sound that he let out.

"You don't think you can let go with us." Ethan realized.

Aiden pushed him towards Ethan, roughly "You think you're going to hurt us?"

"Come on, McCall." His brother egged him on pushing him again. "Give it your all. We can always heal."

Scott tried to throw a punch, but Aiden blocked it and hit him, as Ethan did the same thing. Bex winced seeing Scott hurt. "You're an Alpha. You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle." Aiden yelled. "You've got to be the monster! Become the beast you're afraid of."

"That's what gives you power, gives you strength."

Bex watched, worried. She knew Scott. He worked so hard from becoming a monster, slaughtering innocent people that it would be hard for him to change that with a few beatings. Aiden was more brutal than his brother, he loved overpowering people. "I don't like this."

Stiles glanced at her. "Hey, look, it's going to be okay. I promise." Though he winced as well seeing Aiden elbow Scott in his back, as he fell to the ground. "I hope."

"Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy."

"So long as you can control it." Ethan aimed his sentence at his brother this time. He knew what a temper he had when he couldn't keep it in check.

Aiden smirked. "Sometimes control's a little overrated." He kicked him in his gut.

"Come on, Scotty." Bex muttered watching them.

Scott gripped his stomach. "What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?"

Ethan walked towards him. "Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. Your turn into an animal or worse."

"You turn into Peter." Aiden interjected.

The last thing that Scott wanted was to become anything like him. He had no remorse and he doubted that he cared about anyone. He wasn't him. Scott wiped his mouth running at Aiden to hit him, but he was faster. The former alpha flipped him onto the table hard. He climbed on top, hitting him repeatedly. Stiles reached for Bex hand as she flinched away, stopping her from going after them, but she was determined.

She was fast as she threw Aiden off of him. "That's enough!" Ethan watched as he got up and rushed at her shoving her into a wall. She saw stars for a moment before she hit him, throwing him off. Stiles ran to stand in front of her, blocking Aiden from her. Ethan did the same with his brother, keeping him away. "We were supposed to be helping him! She stopped me!"

"You help too much. " His brother said simply.

Stiles turned to Bex, gently touching her head as she winced. She still felt a little dizzy. "Are you alright?" He asked worried. She groaned nodding. "Come on." He led her over to sit on the edge of the table where Scott was just sitting up, spitting blood off the side.

She looked at her friend worried. At this point, he couldn't turn into a werewolf, Stiles couldn't read. They needed to help themselves before they could save anybody and the look in Scott's eyes said the same.

xxxxx

Stiles sped on his way to get to the woods. They stopped right in front of the Beacon Hills Preserve. The brakes screeched as they came to a stop. Lydia sat in the back seat as Bex unbuckled her seat belt as she saw Scott's motorcycle and Allison's car pull up. "Are you sure that you're alright?" Stiles asked her for the fourth time.

"I'm fine, Stiles. It was just a little hit."

"He nearly shattered a brick with your head, it wasn't a little anything." Stiles argued.

Lydia had to agree with him. She still seemed dizzy from the fight. "That was a sharp blow to the head you can have anything ranging from a concussion to an intracranial hematoma." They both glanced at her awaiting an explanation. "A inner head injury." She sighed

Bex rolled her eyes opening the doors. "I'm fine, guys, really. Don't worry about me." Lydia stepped out of the car and she closed the door, walking around to the other side as Scott, Allison and Isaac were all stepping out of their vehicles. They stood around in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say to one another.

Lydia decided to break the ice. "Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia glanced around at all of them.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott reminded her.

Isaac, however, wanted to be the bearer of bad news once more. "Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote, who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter."

Stiles looked at him in disbelief. "And again with the not helping." Isaac smiled sarcastically at him.

"You both are not really helping the situation, to be honest." Bex shot them both a look so that they would shut up. The last thing that either of them needed was for them to start fighting when they needed each other the most.

Scott rolled his eyes, ignoring the two of them bantering and turned to Allison. "Did you bring it?"

Allison looked at all of them before opening the back of her trunk and bringing out a long gun, perfect to shoot someone from a distant with a sedative. Bex walked over as she grabbed the horse tranquilizers. "Are you sure that you can do this?" She asked her.

Allison hesitated. In all honestly, she didn't think they had a choice. "Y-yeah, I can do this.' She tried to sound more confident than she actually thought, which was hard.

Isaac looked over at the hunter and gave her an encouraging smile that she returned. Before any of them could move, Isaac, Scott and Bex heard three gunshots from a distant. They all exchanged a look.

Stiles noticed. "Hey, hey, what's going on? I know that look and that isn't a good luck. That's the look that something really really bad is happening and I do not like that look."

As though on cue, Isaac and Scott sprang into action. They needed to get to Malia and fast. "Stay with them!" Scott yelled at Bex as he jumped onto his bike, taking off into the roods.

"Wait, wait, Scott!" Both Stiles and Bex yelled for his attention, but he already was almost out of their sights. Isaac ran after him as fast as he could with Allison trailing fast behind him.

Bex ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't leave Lydia and Stiles out here by themselves, especially with everything going on. "Stiles, just uh, call your dad. See if he knows anything about the gunshots." She told him quickly

Stiles did just that hurrying to call his father. It was a little while before his dad eventually told him that the coyote was after the doll. "It took the doll again? What the hell is so important about this doll?" He looked over at the two girls, half listening to his father.

Bex watched him listen to his father, before a realization crossed his face. "Hey, what is it? Stiles?"

"It's the doll." He lowered the phone, confused. "It's the doll?"

Bex heard another gunshot from far off and she paced, nervously past Lydia, who was doing the same thing. "Stiles, concentrate. The one constant in where it was going, was the doll. Malia wanted the doll."

"Alright, but why would it go all the way to the school and all the way back to the house just for a doll?" Stiles questioned kneeling on the floor. "One that was in the car wreck in the first place. We didn't find it in the coyote den."

"It likes the doll, who cares?" Lydia asked.

Stiles sighed. "It likes the doll a lot,"

"What kind of doll was it?:

"I don't know. It's a doll, you know." He shrugged. He didn't exactly spend much time around dolls to know the difference of them. "It's got little arms, a big baby head and dead, soulless eyes. Actually I took a pic. Here." He stood up letting the two girls see it.

"That's Malia?"

"Yeah we found the jacket and scarf in the den." Scott said.

Bex took a closer look at the two girls in the pictures. "She's not holding the doll. That's her sister, right? It was her doll then and she kept it at the car." Bex glanced at them. "Meaning that she didn't want it with her, but at the car wreck. She wanted the doll at the car wreck, Stiles.

Stiles looked at her. "I know what she's doing."

"What?" Lydia looked between the two friends, who obviously got it before she did. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I know where she's going."

Stiles was already hurrying to follow Bex. "Call Scott. See if you can get him to answer."

"Scott, it's me. You've got to call me back as soon as you get this. It wasn't Malia doll. It was her sister's." Stiles said through the voicemail. "Malia left it at the car for her sister. It's like bringing flowers to a grave. Okay, and we stole the flowers. So, that's all she's trying to do, alright. Bring the doll back to the grave, to the car wreck. That's where she's headed."

Bex glanced over at him. She knew that Stiles knew better than anyone how it felt to have something taken from a place where you were honoring someone you loved and missed.

"Guys," They both turned to see Lydia frozen where she stood. Her left foot was on top of one of the traps, waiting for it to clamp down around her leg, possibly taking it off. "Guys!"

""Lydia, stay still." Bex told her as they came forward, being careful not to step in any trap themselves.

Lydia was starting to hyperventalte but she kept her calm. "Look for a warning label."

"What?" Stiles looked at her, confused.

Bex walked around the trap. "She's right. There should be instructions on how to disarm it if something like this happened on accident. It will have a small delay or it'll tense up the brackets."

"Why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of a trap?" Stiles sighed nervously.

"Because animals can't read." Lydia reminded him. Stiles thought about it before nodding looking down at it.

There was the faint reminiscence of a warning label, but it wasn't there anymore. "Oh shit." Bex muttered. "It was torn off, Lydia."

"What are we going to do?" Lydia's voice broke and Bex took her hand. She wasn't fast enough to get her off before it snapped.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Bex tried to calm her down. She suddenly had an idea. Bex carefully stepped forwards near the trap. "Lydia, when I'm going to start sliding my foot on and just start moving your foot back slightly, alright?"

Lydia hesitated before nodding, but Stiles noticed what she was doing. "No, Bex! Bex, stop it, this is insane!" He yelled at her.

"Stiles, it's fine. Calm down. I can heal." There no way that they could take this chance with Lydia. They were too far from a hospital and she could lose a lot of blood before they even got there or paramedics got to them. Bex shifted her weight to her foot as she stepped into Lydia's place.

The red head shakily took a step away from the trap. Bex closed her eyes about to get off, but Stiles stopped her. "No, Bex, don't. D-don't do that. I-I don't want to see that. Just give me a minute." He pleaded with her. He couldn't see that happen to her. Even if she would heal, the thought of grew being in that much pain wasn't something he could handle on top of everything else.

Lydia glanced between them. "He can do it."

"She's right, Stiles. You can figure this out. Y-you always do." Bex smiled weakly down at him. He looked up at her helplessly. He didn't know why she had so much faith in him all the time, when he didn't have it in himself. "You always have and I know that you can now, You don't need anything to tell you how to save me. You're too smart. Stiles, I believe in you and I know that if anyone can do this, you can. I trust you, Stiles. No matter what."

Stiles started to sweat a little. He glanced down at the ground trying to concentrate on the problem. He finally found something. A small wheel, it looked like it could stop the tracks. "Okay, here we go. Ready?" He took a deep breath looking up at her. She nodded, shakily. "Here we go."

He hurried to turn it to the side, letting Bex jump off just as they clamped down together. She didn't realize that Stiles was holding her until she felt his heartbeat racing. Bex's grip slightly loosened on his sweater as he pulled her closer, breathing her in. "I told you, you could do it." He smiled weakly.

Lydia cleared her throat and they broke apart, both of their cheeks pink. "Um, right, let's go. This way." Stiles lead the way towards the car wreck.

"Nothing going on, huh?" Lydia muttered nudging Bex. She didn't answer. "Thank you for that, by the way. I know you would've healed but it would've hurt like hell. Thank you."

Bex smiled at her, before she could answer they heard a loud roar, rumble through the woods. It was Scott.. Stiles smiled as they listened to him. He finally found the balance between man and beast

"Now, that's what I'm talking about."


	5. Galvanize

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I appreciate all of them. I'm excited for the new episode on Monday! It looks really exciting. I may take a little longer due to a busy personal schedule, but I hope to finish up these next chapters sooner rather than later. Thank you all again! I hope you love this chapter, I enjoyed writing it!

Galvanize:

Stiles jumped as Bex got into the car next to him. "Jeez! A little warning next time?" He jumped out of his seat. "You and Scott have adapted way too well to being werewolves, we need bells on you."

She rolled her eyes buckling into her seat. 'You were outside of my house, remember? I got everything you wanted." Frankly, Bex thought they had enough horror in their life then to be celebrating Mischief Night and wanted to forgo it all together, but it would be something to distract Stiles and Scott so she would participate.

Stiles' eyes lit up as he took the silly string, duct tape, glue gun and scissors. "Awesome."

"I swear you're like a kid in a candy store." She laughed as his expression as he put it all in his bag along with a few other items. He started driving as she rolled down the window. "I can't believe you're excited for this."

"Yeah, I mean the one day of year that we get to completely mess with coach and no one knows that it's us?" He grinned at her. "Come on, you're acting like Scott. Can't you be excited for me?"

Bex smiled at him. "Yes, I am very excited. Just do not leave any evidence pointing to me in the meantime? I'm already failing his class." She sighed looking out the window.

He nudged her. "That's what you get for studying with Scott." She laughed. "Leave it to me, we can do this during study hall." He parked in the school parking lot. He groaned.

She looked up, finding his line of sight. There they were. Both of the twins, Aiden and Ethan were back at school. They were talking to Scott and by the look of it, they were getting desperate. "Oh fantastic. You have got to be kidding me." They both got out of the car walking towards their best friend.

"You're back at school?" Scott was asking them.

"No just to talk." Ethan told him calmly.

Bex and Stiles came up next to Scott. "Oh that's a change. Usually, you're just hurting, maiming and killing."

"Emphasis on the killing." She narrowed her eyes at the former alphas. She did not want either of them near her friends or Danny.

Ethan shook his head. The last thing they needed was to start a fight. "You need a pack. We need an alpha."

"Yeah absolutely not. Hilarious though." Stiles said firmly.

"You came to use for help. We helped."

"Yeah you beat his face into a bloody pulp." Stiles reminded them. "That's not helping. In my opinion that's actually counter-productive."

"Why on earth did you think that Scott would even consider you in the pack?" Bex questioned them.

They shared a quick look. "We'd add strength and make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no."

Scott glanced over at his friends, remember what they went through. The twins helped the alpha pack who wanted to kill Derek. "I can think of one." Isaac stepped forwards out of the blue and for the first time in a while, Bex was happy to see him there. "Like the two of your holding Derek's claws while Kali impales Boyd. In fact I don't know why we're not impaling them right now."

Aiden's eyes glowed a deep blue color as his fangs came out. "Want to try."

Isaac smirked taking a step forward but Bex stood between them giving him a look. "Stop."

Scott waited for Isaac to take a step back away from them before turning to the twins. "Sorry, but they don't trust you and neither do I." Scott walked past them, followed by his three friends. If they weren't comfortable with the twins in the pack, he wouldn't force them to have to be in it with them.

Isaac took a little slower, glaring at Aiden, but Bex pulled him away from them. "Don't. The last thing that we need right now is a fight. They'll kick your ass and not think anything about it." She warned him as she walked towards the school with him.

He smirked at her. "What makes you think that I wouldn't kick their asses?"

Bex gave him a look. He was still getting cocky and that was dangerous. "Because for the simple fact that they were alphas, and fought like ones and you're not. Besides, that won't make it any easier on any of us." She reminded him as she opened the school doors. "We don't need anyone else injured or almost injured."

Isaac smiled in spite of himself. She still cared about him. She practically admitted it right then and there and that was enough for him. "So um are you alright from the other day? Scott told me that you nearly got stuck in one of those animal traps too."

Bex hesitated. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Stiles. I just want to get through this day, you know?"

"I take it you're not a fan of this Mischief night then?" He glanced over at her as he opened up his locker. He wanted to keep her talking. They finally seemed to be in a good place where she could stand being with him for a moment.

She leaned against the other locker. "I feel that our lives have enough hell in them that we really don't need anymore, to be honest."

Isaac closed the locker door. "Um, I know that we haven't been close lately but you can still talk to me whenever, you know that right?" He glanced up into her eyes.

Bex hesitated before nodding walking away from his locker. "Yeah sure."

They walked over to where Stiles was currently giving his best friend a pep talk. "You're like the hot girl everyone wants." Stiles was explaining to Scot.

He glanced at his friend confused. "The hot girl?"

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles smiled giving his friend the thumbs up as he moved away.

Scott looked at Bex with a look of realization. "I'm the hot girl."

Bex gave him a smile. "Yeah, you are. You're a regular babe, Scott." She tapped his cheek before walking after Stiles with a laugh.

She slid into her usual seat behind Stiles as they waited for the teacher to come into the room. "Son of a Bitch!" They all laughed as they heard Finstock yelling before coming into the classroom, livid. "Mischief night. Devil's Night. I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil!"

That just got another laugh out of the class. Stiles looked particularly proud of the prank that took a long time planning. 'You think it's funny every halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle." He glared at each and every one of them. He slapped Scott's desk. "It's like a freaking omelet!"

Bex snickered under her breath as Stiles smirked looking proud of himself for making Finstock angry.

"Oh this, we're going to do this again?" He picked up a small present from his desk. Bex nudged Scott, but he just shrugged. They didn't plant that there. It must've been someone else who was planning a prank on him. "I don't think so." He dropped it, stomping his feet on it to hear glass shattering.

Finstock froze and kneeled down to see what he had destroyed. It was actually a gift from someone who put his picture on a mug. There was a note attached to it. "Happy Birthday, love Greenberg." He growled under his breath.

Stiles chuckled, happily. "He's going to catch on that it was you." Bex muttered to him under her breath.

"Why do you think that?"

She laughed quietly. 'Because you're you and anyone who knows you, realizes that you have a death wish to mess with the Coach."

Stiles smiled proudly making her laugh again. Scott smirked looking between his two friends until Finstock started his lecture.

After class, Stiles took off to his locker, promising to meet his two friends later. Scott and Bex walked out together. "I swear, I think my ears are ringing. Finstock was yelling louder than usual. I don't think he realizes that he got his point across after the second time." Bex swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Or maybe he was just aiming his questions at Stiles." Scott chuckled. "What's going on between you two anyways?"

Bex's cheek turned a faint pink looking away. "Nothing, nothing is going on. I think you're very close to losing what grasp you have on reality, dear Scotty." She teased him, trying to change the subject. "How are you doing with that, anyways? Stiles hasn't mentioned that you've had any extreme outbursts."

"I haven't, but stop avoiding my question. Come on, Stiles is so into you."

"We are friends, Scott. Nothing more." She reminded him. The last thing she wanted was to be in another complicated relationship that ended in a lot of pain, especially with Stiles. He was still her best friend, the only person she could tell anything to. It would be unfair to let feelings complicate that for them.

Scott glanced at her. "It wouldn't be like Isaac. He was just scared of losing you, Bex. Stiles likes you, a lot. Everyone can see that." Bex looked down as she slowed her pace down. "You should at least talk to him about it."

Bex didn't say anything. She knew that Scott was probably right, but she knew that there was a chance that he was wrong. She turned to see Stiles coming towards them, from leaving his father, The Sheriff. It took her a minute to realize he wasn't alone, there were many deputies here. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story. Will you find Lydia, Allison and Isaac and tell them to meet me by the east stairwell. We're going to need their help." Stiles asked her.

She hesitated before nodding. It wasn't hard to find Allison and Isaac, but Lydia was apparently too busy to pick up her phone. She found her and Aidan making out in the Guidance Counselor's office. "Oh, come on, Lydia!" She groaned as she looked away from the scene.

Isaac kept away from the door, obviously uncomfortable with this. Lydia cleared her throat, hopping off the table and readjusted her shirt to fit her body. She kissed Aidan one last time before moving past him to join her friends. She wiped the lip gloss off the corners of her mouth be looking over at the shocked faces of her friends. "What?"

"Seriously? That guy." Isaac questioned. He really hated the twins and with good reasons.

"Oh please." Lydia scoffed looking between Allison and Isaac. "Like you're any better."

Both of the guilty parties turned red and Bex pulled Lydia with her. "No time for any cat fighting, Lyd. Stiles needs to talk to us. For some reason, over half the police department is here, including his dad."

Stiles nearly ran into them. "Oh good, you're here."

"You asked."

Stiles nodded bringing them down the stairwells, as they all followed him close behind. "Look, I found out from my dad that the shrapnel bomber, Barrow, is close by, like he could be in the school. He said that he blew up the bus because the kids' eyes were glowing."

"Wait, Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" Bex questioned Stiles. "Are you positive that's what he said.

"Yeah, no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies. Which any other circumstance would be any kinds of awesome," Stiles replied.

Bex rolled her eyes at her friend. "In no other circumstance including this one is that awesome, Stiles." She reminded him. Only Stiles would love something like that.

"Wait did you say flies?" Lydia asked stopping in her tracks at the sound of his sentence. That was too familiar to be a coincidence. Her friends looked back at Lydia, who looked worried. The tone of her voice didn't sound good.

Allison turned to her friend, worried. "Lydia?"

"All day I've been hearing this sound it's like...this buzzing." She admitted frustrated.

Allison walked towards her slowly. "Like the sound of flies."

Lydia sighed deeply nodding. Her other friends followed walking towards their friend, who was obviously as scared as they were. She didn't want to start finding dead bodies again, that was the last thing that she wanted, but it looked like that might be where it would lead them. "Exactly like the sound of flies."

Banshee hearing buzzing that could've possibly came from a serial killer. Just another normal day in Beacon Hills.


	6. Galvanize Part 2

Galvanize Part 2:

Lydia and Bex stood off to the side as they watched Stiles frazzling explaining to his father everything. After hearing that Lydia heard the buzzing closer, they figured that Barrow was still in the school. It made sense, but it wouldn't be easy to convince anyone. Bex did feel bad for the poor Sheriff. He was getting faced with all these supernatural creatures, not knowing who was who. "What's going?" Lydia asked twirling her red hair around her finger curiously looking at the Stilinski.

"Oh, you know the usual. Son telling father that his friend is Banshee, no big deal." She turned to her, who rolled her eyes. The Sheriff glanced over at the two girls. Lydia just waved, cutely. The Sheriff waved back before saying something to him and hurrying off.

Lydia sighed. "What the hell are we going to do now without the cops here?" She said exasperated.

"Plan B." Bex decided. "Go tell Stiles that I'm meeting Scott to try and find them. Stay together. If he's here than he could be anywhere."

Lydia hesitated before nodding. "Hey, you be careful too yeah?"

Bex nodded as she went into the school. Scott had just left his mother with clothes in his hand. "Hey, I've got the things from my mom. Isaac and the twins are waiting for us near the stairwell."

Bex began walking with her friend. "Are you sure that this is the best idea? Letting the twins help, I mean. They haven't exactly proven to be the most trustworthy or helpful, like when they were kicking your ass." She reminded him.

He looked down sheepishly. "Yeah I know, but I can handle them now, especially with you and Isaac here. They're only here to help. It'll be fine, Bex, really. Trust me on this one, okay?" He lead her to where the boys waited for them to arrive.

"Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school." Scott explained to the two of them. Isaac had already filled them in on the gist of it all. "But they didn't have one thing."

Scott took out the hospital gown. "Our sense of smell." Bex looked between them. "They're going to let everyone out at 3. We need to make sure that he hasn't planted something to explode when all of the students get out."

Ethan glanced at her. "So what do you want us to do then?"

"We'll split up, each person with someone and try to find this creep." She handed him the nightgown to smell. They took a whiff before putting it back into the bag.

"We'll start this way, call us if you find anything." Ethan said for both of them. The twins started off.

Bex led the group to the opposite direction after obtaining the scent. "I still think that someone should've stayed up there with Lydia and Stiles." She told Scott as she handed him back the hospital gown.

"I promise, he'll be fine," Scott assured her. Stiles was smart and he knew what to do if something bad happened. "Besides, if Barrow is anywhere, he's going to be down here, where no one would be able to find him easily."

Bex hesitated as she glanced behind them. She was still nervous. Just knowing the person who killed 3 students was in her school, made her sick. "Lydia is with him anyways, Stiles is working with her, I guess to try and channel her banshee side. You're right, they'll be fine together."

Isaac looked uneasy at her concern for Stiles. He knew they were friends, but as of recent they seemed to be getting even closer and he didn't like it. "So this is how it's going to be now." Isaac turned the conversation back to something else. "We trust them?"

"Just because I'm letting them help doesn't mean I trust them." Scott corrected him.

"Good, because I don't trust them or like them. In fact, I hate them and I just want them to die." Bex shot him a look. Now, was not the time to go through his.

"Well if we don't stop Barrow and whatever plan he has than your wish just might actually come true." Bex muttered as she walked past him.

Isaac smiled to himself before catching up to her. Scott stopped a few feet behind looking around the corners. "It wouldn't be anything that they didn't deserve. Don't you wish sometimes that you could kill Peter, you know, for what he did to you?" Isaac asked her honestly.

Bex glanced at him. Stiles once asked her the same thing. She couldn't say that she didn't hate him. He put her through the worst pain that she has ever felt, her life became that much more complicated not to mention the fact that some days she didn't feel in control, but she wasn't him. "I'm not Peter, Isaac. I would never want to be someone like him. As much as I hate him, I wouldn't kill him for revenge for what he did to me. I would be just as bad as he." She answered him.

Isaac looked at her curiously, but didn't have time to respond as they heard the fire alarm go off throughout the school. They all glanced around at each other, hearing the noise. "Stiles." She smiled, of course it was him. Who else would it be?

They ran up the stairs to the entrance of the school, where they saw the twins who came over at the same time as Stiles and Lydia. "We didn't find anything." Ethan told them

Scott glanced at him. "Not even a scent."

"It's 3 o'clock school's over. If there was a bomb don't you think he would've set it off by now?" Stiles questioned.

Bex nodded in agreement. "What else would he be waiting for if he were here?" She still didn't feel right. There was just this feeling that she couldn't shake. It was like evil was close and she couldn't seem to ignore it. Barrow had to still be here.

Aidan glanced over at Lydia. "Does that mean everybody's safe?"

She hesitated. "I don't know I just….I don't know." She resigned with a sigh. It was clear that we no evidence or scent of him, but something wasn't right. She knew that much.

xxxxx

Bex watched Stiles nail one end of the string to one picture and then bringing it over to a different one. She smiled as he continued to do that. It wasn't like Stiles to just give up. He would always keep at it until he found something that made actual sense. He was persistent like that. "Remind me what do those colors mean again?"

"Those are the different stages of the investigations." He turned to glance at her. "Green is solved. Yellow is to be determined. Blue is just...pretty." He shrugged.

She laughed kicking off her shoes sitting up on his bed closing her notebook. "And the red?"

"Unsolved."

Bex hesitated. "You only have red on the board." She reminded him of the streaks of red strong hanging all over his wall.

He turned to her. "Yes, I'm aware. Thank you."

Bex smiled sheepishly playing with the leftover yarn of string. "Sorry. Did Coach give you detention for pulling the fire alarm?" She asked glancing up at him.

"Yeah every day for the rest of week, but it was worth it.. We were on to something." He nodded as his eyes swept over the old articles again.

"You pulled it to get us out. You should've have to do that. We were close, so close. I could feel it. I know it I just...I couldn't find him." She looked down guiltily. He didn't need anymore strikes against him, especially now. Finstock wouldn't go easy on him.

Stiles glanced over at her, kneeling in front of her. "Hey, and you could've died. Bex, Lydia said he was there, you felt something bad. If there was any chance that there was a bomb and you were down there, I would do it again." He assured her as he wrapped the string back around her finger rubbing her hand with his thumb. "If you wanted to even now we would go back and search the school till dawn." She smiled weakly at him. Stiles glanced down at her lips before looking to the bed.

Bex glanced at him, touching his cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers. Her touch guided Stiles to look back up at her. Stiles, almost automatically, leaned in towards her. He bit his lip before a thought came to him. "Get up. We have to go back to the school." The moment was killed, but they both knew this was more important than anything else.

They rushed over to the school in his jeep, after picking up Lydia. If they would need anybody's help it would be hers, especially since Scott wasn't picking up the phone. Stiles easily broke into the school and the two girls followed him down the hallway into the chemistry lab. "So what are we looking for?" Stiles opened up the closet full of chemicals.

Bex looked around. "Um, isn't this supposed to be locked? So the students don't try to you know blow up the school?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, that's the point. Notice anything else?" He brought out a flashlight as he shined it upon the bottles.

"Other than the smell of chemicals?" Bex understood then. It would be impossible to smell anything other than this. "That's why we couldn't catch a scent. He masked it."

Stiles bent down looking at the beakers before seeing something red. He looked down shining his flashlight at the floor to see spots of blood. "He was here performing very minor surgery on himself. You both were right." Stiles confirmed.

"Then why don't I feel good about this?"

"Probably because he was here to kill somebody."

"But who?"

Stiles looked up at both of them. :I don't know. That's what we've got to figure out." He stood up walking past them out of the small room into the lab. "We could spread out and start looking for anything."

Bex walked looking for any sign of him using any type of phone or tools before her gaze went to the chalkboard. "Hey, Lydia are these atomic numbers?" She asked as both girls walked over to get a closer look. Stiles followed them, slightly behind.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's a formula."

Stiles looked at Bex. "Why not?"

Lydia interjected. "Because 19 is potassium, 53 is iodine and 88 radium. The first two make potassium iodine." She drew a K in front of potassium which surprised Stiles.

"Potassium is K?"

"From Kalium," Lydia replied knowingly. "The scientific neo laitn name." She drew a I nex to Iodine and finally a RA.

"Kira."

Bex stared at it before shaking her head. It didn't make any sense but right now they were running low on time, especially if he knew where she had a head start. "We have to go now. Call Scott on the way." She told Stiles as they rushed out of the school.

xxxxx

"Scott." Bex yelled trying to wake him up. "Scott!" Scott seemed to be waking up, but he was still disoriented, which was to be expected. When Stiles pulled up besides Kira's home, he was found next to his bike, and Kira wasn't there. She couldn't even hear her near.

"Scott," He finally seemed to be coming to and sat up, gasping. There was a cut on his head.

"B-Barrow, he,...he took Kira!"

Bex stood up a little straight, feeling better now that he was awake. 'Yeah, we know. He was after her the whole time. It's a long story."

Scott stood up trying to call Isaac, but there was no news from end. They didn't find anything that could possibly help them find Barrow. Scott walked back over to his friends. "We have to think of something. He's going to kill her."

Lydia was the most upset out of all of them. "I knew he was there! How did I know that?"

Stiles looked at her. "Because you heard the flies."

"Lydia, concentrate. What do you hear now?" Bex asked her softly.

She hesitated trying to listen, but something was wrong. "Nothing. I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. I-It's like it's on the tip of my tongue and I don't know how to trigger it." She teared up frustrated. As she paced. "I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream."

Stiles shared a look with his friends. "Okay, then scream. Lydia, scream." Their friend let out an ear-shattering, glass breaking shriek that had them all covering their ears. When she finally stopped, it was clearer to her now.

"It's not flies, it's electricity."

"Barrow was an engineer, he worked at a substation." Stiles remembered turning to Scott.

"Which substation?"

It didn't take long for them to get to the building. As soon as they caught sight of it, Scott was running inside, to afraid for Kira to stop. Bex ran in after her friend and they stopped hearing the sound of electricity. The same noise that Lydia kept hearing. They ran in seeing Kira. "No, Scott! Look out!" Barrow slashed them both with the open wires, they slammed into the wall, feeling the jolts of electricity running through their bodies.

"Don't!" Scott got out as Barrow walked closer to her. "She's not the one you want!" He insisted. Kira turned away scared.

He just looked at them before lowering the exposed wires to her neck. "S-Stop!" Bex yelled, but something happened. As soon as the wires touched her they both were captured by electricity, the whole substation was. Scott pulled Bex away, shielding her from the power. He finally loosened his grip as they both saw Kira standing there, unharmed. They gaped at her as she absorbed every bit of electricity into her body. She was perfectly fine.


	7. Illuminated

Illuminated:

Bex shifted awkwardly in her seat as she waited for either the Sheriff or Agent McCall to speak. They had been there nearly an hour after the Sheriff and Agent McCall found them at the substation. Kira was still kind of shocked at the outcome of what happened and hadn't said a word to neither Scott nor Bex about what had happened.

"So when did you guys get there?" Agent McCall sighed, tiredly. The Sheriff sat behind the desk, just as tired as all of them, but he knew they had a good reason for being at the substation. They wouldn't be able to share that with Scott's dad there though.

Stiles answered. "At the same time."

"Same time as who?"

"At the same time as me," Scott added.

Agent McCall glanced between the two boys, unbelieving. "By coincidence?" He questioned the,

"What you mean coincidence?" Stiles asked him curiously.

"That's what I'm asking the both of you. Did the two of your arrive at the same time by coincidence?" Agent McCall asked, frustrated with Stiles.

Scott looked up confused at his father. "Are you asking me?"

"I think he's asking him." Bex told him nodding over to Stiles.

"I think she's right."

"I'm pretty sure he's asking the both of them." Lydia interjected.

"Okay, let me answer the questions." Agent McCall said, but he backpedaled realizing his mistake as they all looked at him and the Sheriff couldn't help, but smirking.

"Let me ask the questions." He corrected himself. Stiles pointed a finger at him, winking. "Just so I have this absolutely clear Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation with the intent on electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town."

Stiles nodded. "Sounds about right." He agreed.

"How'd you know he'd take her to a power station?"

"Well cause he was an electrical engineer, where else would he take her?" He scratched his head.

He glanced at him, slightly unconvinced. "That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles." He looked tired of dealing with him, but no one there really cared for him, least of all Stiles.

Bex glanced over at her friend. He knew that he couldn't tell him about Lydia, because he wouldn't believe him. Stiles being Stiles had to same something smartass. "Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's an law enforcement." He winked at his father, who snickered behind Agent McCalls' back and tried to cover it up as a cough.

Stiles, just uh, just answer the man." The Sheriff replied after recovering.

"We made a good guess." He looked over at Bex with a smile.

Agent McCall looked over at Scott and Kira. "What were the two of your doing?"

"Eating pizza." Scott said at the same time that Kira said. "Eating sushi."

They shared a look before they both switched their food choices, but realized that it wouldn't make sense to anyone else but them. "Eating sushi and pizza." They said in unison.

"You believe this?" Agent McCall said to the Sheriff who just waved it off.

"To be honest, I haven't' believe a word Stiles had said since he could speak, but I think these kids found themselves at the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it." The Sheriff covered up for the teenagers.

"Kira is that how you remember it?"

She looked at Scott, as the others leaned in waiting for her response that could either ruin everything or help them. She nodded. "Yes, can I get my phone back now?"

"Sorry, but no." The Agent said as he got up and opened the door. The others followed him out of the office and he handed off the evidence to another person. "Kira, a deputy is going to take you home. But we'll need you to fill out some paperwork first."

She nodded and walked away with the deputy as Stiles pulled Lydia and Bex out of there. "Scott texted me said to leave without him."

"Yeah, Agent D-bag is probably reprimanding him for breathing now." Bex climbed into the car after Lydia and Stiles did the same thing. "Do you think he'll keep looking?"

Stiles looked at her. "Probably for whoever left the note, but maybe not about what happened at the power station. It'll be okay. Dad will make sure he doesn't find out about anything." He squeezed her hand before letting it go start the car. Bex smiled looking out the window. Neither one's smiles went unnoticed by Lydia.

xxxxx

Bex shoved her books into her locker just as Lydia came around the corner to talk to her. It almost felt good to have somewhat of a normal high school life with everything else that was happening. "Hey, I heard that you're mom is subbing Biology." She said as Lydia leaned against the locker besides her.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I have to be one of those students. You know the ones who pretend they're not getting special treatment for good grades, because I totally get those on my own." She said matter of factly.

Bex laughed dragging her along. "Of course, you'll be fine. Your mom is actually cool."

She hesitated. "It's not my mom I'm worried about. Aiden is going to be in class."

Bex considered this statement. "I could always accidentally spill some acid on him? I doubt anyone would start noticing until he yells as it seeps through his pants." Lydia laughed.

"No, don't do that. I'll just ignore him." She decided as they walked into the classroom. Right on cue, Aiden slipped in taking a seat, but Lydia ignored him sitting down next to Bex. Ms. Martin started passing out worksheets to do and stopped at their table.

"Sweetheart, since this is my first class and I haven't taught in 5 years, I just want to remind you of one thing. Try not to embarrass me." She teased her with a smile.

Lydia glanced down. "You should've thought of that before you wore those shoes." She looked down before relaxing giving her smiling daughter a look. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said as she moved onto another table. Bex smiled at that.

It sometimes hurt to remember that no matter how close her and her stepmother were, her birth mother never wanted her, never wanted to take care of her. It ate her to think there was nothing she could do to figure out why that was. She glanced back down at her paper, as she vaguely heard Aiden and Lydia talking, waiting for class to start pushing back old memories.

After class, Lydia bolted out of the room and Bex caught up with her. "Hey, ignore Aiden, alright? He's just trying to get into your pants." She told her. Bex wasn't listening to a lot of it but she caught the gist of it.

"I know that, I just, I don't know. I'm done with the bad guy, bad boy, everything. I want someone who'll put me first, who won't try and kill someone I know." Lydia admitted softly. Their lives were already very complicated and she didn't need to be involved with someone she didn't trust.

"I know and you deserve that, Lyd." The redhead smiled before straightening up.

"But first we have to find you a boyfriend, someone who preferably looks good shirtless." She winked at her as she opened her locker door.

At that moment, Stiles walked up to them grinning. "So a banshee and a wolf girl walk into school."

"Stop right there," Lydia ordered with a roll of her eyes. Stiles shrugged, himself. "So, not in the mood for that."

Bex laughed seeing Stiles' crestfallen face. "What's up, Stiles?"

"Scott needs our assistance with the new girl. Apparently, she needs our expertise into breaking into places." Stiles' eyes lit up with excitement. Bex laughed. This was most certainly going to be an interesting night.

xxxxx

Scott and Kira pulled up to the police station at the same time as Bex and Stiles did in his jeep. They both jumped off the bike and walked over to where Stiles had rolled down his window. Stiles pulled out the key cards and handed them to Scott. "Okay, this one will get you into the all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office."

"Stiles, did you steal those?" Bex asked him what everyone was thinking.

He glanced over at her. "I cloned them using the RFID emulator." He nodded, knowingly.

"I'm not sure that's not stealing, Stiles." Bex looked at him.

He shrugged. "It's smarter."

"Scott, can I ask you something?" Kira looked nervous as she pulled Scott over to the side. A few minutes later they walked back over to the Jeep.

"Okay, so now almost everyone is out dealing with the blackout, but there's always somebody at the front desk. There's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two. You guys are going to use the service door entrance by the dumpster. Alright? Nobody uses it. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out, but Scott, if you get caught, I can't help you." Stiles said seriously.

"My dad's under investigation for impeachment because of your dad, so if anything happens I will run and leave you both for dead." Stiles said dead serious.

Bex rolled her eyes. "No pressure or anything."

Scott nodded. "Got it. Thanks, seriously, dude."

Stiles hesitated playing with his thumbs. "I'd ask my dad, but you know."

"No I know. I get it." Scott told him honestly. He knew after what his own dad was putting the Sheriff through that Stiles doing this for them was a big thing, especially since he felt guilty for everything he couldn't do to help his father.

"Alright, just uh, hurry up." He told him. They hurried up and he laid back into his seat waiting for the m to come out. "They're so going to get caught in there." He turned to Bex.

"And you'll be there to save his ass, as usual." Bex smiled over at him.

Stiles shook his head, determined. "Nope, not this time. I wouldn't be able to do anything to help." Bex rolled her eyes. She knew Stiles. He wouldn't be able to just take off and leave them, especially now.

Stiles looked over at Bex. "I'm still not entirely sure that we should trust her. I mean she practically created the blackout in the town." Stiles said as he glanced over at his friend and the strange girl.

"Yeah, we're helping her get back some pictures, it's not like we're asking her to perform surgery. Scott is smart. He won't do this if he didn't think that we couldn't trust her for at least this." Bex eased his worries.

He smiled at her. "Thanks for coming with me."

"And let you and Scott take the reins on this? You wouldn't last till the blackout ended, of course you needed me." She nudged him as she sat back in her chair looking around, making sure no officers were coming.

Stiles glanced at her. It was now or never. He cleared his throat. "Hey, um, so I hear that Danny is having a blacklight party. Scott and I were thinking of heading over there, probably after this. Are you going?" He asked her casually, though he was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

She glanced over at him. "Oh, yeah I know. The stupid twin decided that he wanted to impress him and got him to do it over at Derek's place because he's out of town." Bex responded, distracted.

"Um, are you going to you know go?"

She nodded over at him, smiling. "Yeah, I am. You think you guys could give me a lift?"

"Y-yeah, yeah,. Awesome, definitely. Totally. Uh-oh.." Stiles had looked outside of her window and she followed his gaze. "That's not so awesome." Scott's father had pulled up at the Sheriff's station.

Stiles texted Scott and watched his father get out of his car. "Stiles," Bex said warningly.

"No, I can't go in there." He refused but he was bouncing in his seat as he watched him. go into the building. Stiles hesitated before opening the door. "I'm so going to regret this."

Bex got out smiling. "I told you so."They made it into the office just as Scott's father tried to open the door to get to the back.

"Oh wow! Thank God, you're here! Oh boy." Stiles yelled getting his attention so Agent McCall looked back at them. Stiles planted himself between the agent and the door so that he couldn't get through. "Thank the lord that you're here!" He exclaimed. He smiled nervously

Bex rolled her eyes at her friend. Way to raise the guy's alarm. "I think what Stiles meant is that we were wondering if you were coming in because he had something very important to tell you."

"What do you two want?" He asked them both.

Stiles shot her a look. "I-I was um just thinking about the case, you know? I figured that I should clue you in on my thinking. What I was thinking. I was thinking, I-I was thinking this. That Barrow, right, Barrow received the information about who to kill a the school, right, you know that?"

Bex looked around seeing Scott looking through the blinds and shot him a look. He hurried and disappeared from her sight. "Right, so I was thinking that whoever gave him that information, check this out, might actually be someone at the school." Stiles finished pressing his finger on his chest for emphasis.

Bex hid a smile. "And that's uh my thinking, our thinking actually. Couldn't have thought it out without Bex here." He wrapped an arm around her, smiling nervously.

"You two are right." He actually looked impressed for once.

"We are?" Bex nudged Stiles in the ribs, signaling him to be quiet.

"Yeah we started looking for links between Barrow, faculty and students last night."

Stiles nodded. "So you already then know that stuff. You already thought of that."

Agent McCall hesitated. "Your dad did." He admitted, unwillingly. Bex glanced between him and Stiles, who also seemed surprised. There seemed to be some bad blood between the two law enforcement officers and she didn't know why. The Sheriff was like a second father to Scott and Bex. "His one useful suggestion." He added as he swiped his card next to the door.

Bex grit her teeth, but she could also feel Stiles tense. Bex touched his hand, trying to calm him down. "I guess that's it. Let's go, Stiles." She told him as she walked towards the door. She heard Kira and Scott leaving as Stiles whispered something to the agent before walking off.

Bex steered him outside. "Let's not piss anyone else off tonight, especially someone who doesn't really like us." She walked towards the Jeep. "He shouldn't have said that about your dad."

"No, he shouldn't have." Stiles agreed as he leaned against the front of the Jeep, running a hand through his hair.

Bex leaned next to him. "Hey, it's okay. Just ignore him. He's an asshole, you know that, Scott knows that. Don't get angry at him. We have more important things to worry about than him."

He nodded, understanding. She was right, it wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. They both looked up as they saw Scott and Kira running towards them. "We did it. All the pics deleted." Scott grinned, happy with himself.

Kira, meanwhile, was full of adrenaline. She still couldn't believe that she just did that. 'That was awesome!" She smiled, excited. "I mean terrifying, completely terrifying, but kind of awesome." She admitted smiling and Scott couldn't help but smile at her. "I've never done anything like that have you?"

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look. "Yeah once or twice."

"Or a thousand times." Bex added, looking towards them, They both smiled, pleased with themselves.

Scott put his hands into his pockets, awkwardly. "So, I guess I should take you home." He started to walk her towards her bike as Stiles and Bex got back in the Jeep.

"So, are you ready?" Stiles asked Bex, hoping that she didn't change her mind.

"Yeah, but I just want to stop at home and change real quick, besides, I'm sensing that Scott will want Kira to tag along." Bex noticed as she saw Scott and Kira smiling.

Stiles grinned. "That's my boy."


	8. Illuminated Part 2

Illuminated Part 2:

Bex, Stiles and Scott walked up to Derek's loft with Kira following behind them. Bex stopped to change into different clothes before she and Stiles met them there. It was clear that it had an effect as Stiles stared at her in her skirt. "Eyes up here, Stiles." She smiled looking away as she opened the door. The party was already going. As much as she hated to admit it, the twins and Danny did an excellent job with it.

Everyone was dancing, lit up with glowing luminescent paint, jumping all around. They even had a DJ there. Bex led them in, glancing over at Stiles' keys in his hand. "Why is your key glowing?"

"I'm not sure, I've been trying to figure that out all day." He admitted as they walked into the room more. "It just showed up on my key ring this morning. I asked my dad if he put it there, but he said he didn't know anything about it," Stiles told them,

"It's just a key though, right?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, but it's not mine and I don't know how it got there or what. it's for." He said as he moved through the path of people dancing."

"You want to leave so you can figure it out?"

Suddenly, a girl came up and kissed Stiles right on the cheek, leaving a glowing stain of lipstick on his cheek. "Happy Halloween," She smiled as she walked away. Scott and Bex both looked on at their friend, shocked.

"It can wait." He tapped his shoulder, looking after the girl.

There was a surge of jealousy running through Bex. She didn't quite know where it was coming from. Maybe it was from the fact that Stiles was staring after that girl, but she pushed it away. "No way, you owe me the first dance." Bex dragged Stiles off who was pleasantly surprised and followed her off, as Scott's gave him a thumbs up. She brought him towards the paint supplies and grabbed a paintbrush.

"Tell me you aren't going to randomly splatter my face. I need it, for my good lucks." Stiles rambled on as she grabbed the paint brush dipping it into red paint.

"Calm down, Stiles. I'm not going to defame your face." She teased him as she started to trace a symbol on his neck. He shivered feeling the brush tips against his skin. Bex concentrated on her design, making sure that it was perfect, not noticing that Stiles' eyes were on her the whole time, as she concentrated as she made every stroke perfect.. "I'm done." She said a few minutes later.

He chuckled going. "I don't get to do you?" He asked as he looked in the closet mirror.

"I'm afraid of what you might paint on me. Do you like it?"

He chuckled as she grabbed a cup, drinking the sweet drink, drinking half of it, offering some to him, but he denied it. "That's really awesome, Bex. Thanks." He smiled back at her before glancing back at the party.

"Come on, let's dance." She pulled his hand and lead him into the mess of people dancing and partying all around. Stiles held onto her hand as she led them towards the back of the room as the song changed. They moved through to the other side as he spun her around back into her arms making her smile.

She laughed as he started dancing to the beat of the music, twirling her around. He put his hands in the air waving them round and round. Bex giggled watching him. It felt good to finally be able to push away other problems that she'd rather not think about.

The song slowed down a little and so did their pace. Stiles slowed to catch his breath as Bex wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to dance closely. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Stiles stared into her brown eyes. "Your pulse is racing," Bex noticed with a smile.

He cleared his throat. "We have been dancing for a while," He claimed as he glanced down at her upturned lips. "And probably the fact that I'm lucky enough to be dancing with the hottest girl here. I-I mean that, Bex." He smiled at her nervously.

Bex looked up surprised, smiling from ear to ear. Her eyes met his own as she leaned in slightly, feeling his warm breath against her skin. With a slight moment of hesitation, Bex pressed her lips against his. He was surprised but kissed her back with fervor, desperately wanting to be closer. They found themselves against a wall, their bodies pressed together tightly. His body molded hers, perfectly. Each kiss deepened more than the last. There was a deep rooted feeling of passion that came out between them. His fingers grasped for the ends of the back of her shirt as he pulled her closer against him.

Stiles pulled back slightly to catch his breath as Bex did the same, smiling at each other. The music was faint to them both as the beat continued in the background of the party, but they didn't seem to notice. "That was so much better than in my dream." Stiles blurted out.

Bex laughed. "You've got phosphorus on your keys." She fingers his keychain hanging outside of his pocket. Stiles glanced down at her lips kissing her deeper than before, getting more addicted by each kiss, each touch, but he pulled away, remembering something.

"What's phosphorus?"

Bex grabbed his keys, showing it to him. "It what makes it glow. Like a glow in the dark stick or even this paint on you. The UV light makes it glow." Stiles considered this for a moment before pulling her back, kissing her as he smiled against her lips.

"How would I get it on my keys though?" He thought aloud. Bex sighed as she pulled back slightly taking them in her hands, glancing at the glowing light coming from the metal. It was odd, almost like it was painted on.

"I mean it could've accidentally got on it from the paint or even chemicals could make it glow like this." Bex said but noticed that his mind was on something else. It was a similar look that he got when he was trying to figure something out. "Stiles, hey, what's going on?"

Stiles hurried to grab the keys putting them back in his pocket. "Look, um, I really really have to go. God, I hate this so much." He glanced back at Bex. He couldn't believe that he was running off when he had her there, finally, but he knew this was important. He needed to check something. "I-I have to go, I'm sorry. Stay here, get a ride back with Scott or Danny, just promise me you won't leave alone."

Bex looked confused but nodded. "Yeah, I'll get Danny or Lydia to drive me, What's going on?"

"I have to check this. Look, I am so so sorry, Bex. If I could stay I would and I would just kiss you so much. I-I would, I would just kiss you until you finally yelled at me to stop kissing you because I wanted to kiss you so badly." Stiles rambled on, desperately. He didn't want to screw this up already.

Bex kissed him, shutting him up. "Than go do this and then come back to kiss me." She smiled teasing him.

Stiles smiled, relieved. "I'll call you, I promise. Just be careful." He asked her.

"You too, Stiles. Just be careful." She said worried as he ran off. Bex made her way back through the crowd, trying to find Lydia, but had no luck. She knew Lydia and even though she claimed she wanted nothing to do with Aiden, it wouldn't surprise her to know that she was with the former alpha.

Bex felt her phone vibrate within her pocket and she went into a quieter, empty room to answer the unknown call. "Hello? Hello?" She repeated after not clearly hearing what the speaker was saying.

"Rebecca. Rebecca Ravenwood?" Bex tensed. No one ever called her by that name. Very few people had the privilege of even knowing her full first name. "Listen to me and this is important-"

"Wait, who is this? H-how did you get this number." She asked the voice and that aggravated her. She couldn't pinpoint who it was.

"All you need to know right now is that I'm a friend and I'm trying to help you, Rebecca. Someone is coming for you, do not attack, understand? If you do, they will mark you. All you need to know is do not attack anyone."

"I-I don't understand. Who is this?" She yelled, frustrated, but the line went dead as the door opened.

She saw Danny had come over to find her, looking frightened. Bex felt uneasy, the phone call went out of her mind. "Danny, are you alright?" She asked him concerned, he looked okay, but she wasn't going to risk anything.

He shook his head. "I'm fine, we just can't find Ethan. Aiden and I have been looking for him and Lydia seems to have just disappeared too, just out of the blue." Bex hesitated. This just screamed bad for everyone and this was the last thing that they needed.

Danny walked outside onto the terrace and found her. Bex hurried out after him to see Lydia, shivering on the floor. "Aiden!" She called as she hurried to kneel down next to her side. Aiden came out after them, hurrying to pick Lydia up against him, trying to do anything to warm her up.

"Lydia! What happened? What happened to her?" He demanded.

"I don't know, I just found her like this. She's freezing," Danny noticed. "She's practically hypothermic."

"Guys, we need to get her inside." Bex told him. Aiden gently picked Lydia up, as Danny and Bex led the way. They brought her next to a heating vent. "Danny, try and go find some blankets, anything that'll keep her warm." She instructed him and he hurried to leave. Bex touched Lydia's arm and it was as though she was out in a snowstorm. "Hey, Lydia, what happened? Who did this?"

She was shaking as Aiden wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close hoping that his body heat would help. "T-they came out of the d-dark." Lydia managed to get out. Bex looked confused, but kept her attention on keeping her warm.

Danny hurried back with a blanket and she draped it over her friend. Lydia was still shivering but not nearly as cold as before. "Get Out!" They heard a loud voice vibrate throughout the building. Derek was back.

Swarms of people started to hurry to the exit, obviously not wanting to spend the night in a jail cell if he called the cops. They helped Lydia get up, but Bex stopped as she saw a man, dressed in all black with a type of mask on. There was a sense of evil she got off of him and she knew that she needed to get her friends out. Aiden glanced at her, he saw it too.

"Hey, get her out of here. I'll call you soon." Bex told him as Danny lifted Lydia up into his arms and left with her.

At that moment, they saw Allison, shirtless with Isaac and Ethan coming out of the bathroom while Scott and Kira came down from the roof. The room was nearly empty save for hooded figure, who began to turn towards Aiden and Bex. "Guys, they're all looking at us."

"Shit," Bex took a step back, glancing all around the room. There were at least five of them. Derek exchanged a look with Scott before they both attacked. He tried to swipe, but missed them and was sent flying to the ground with a kick. Scott did the same but they were quick, flying through the airs, spinning around.

Derek managed to snap out of their neck's but it just seemed to fit it back on. Derek looked shocked as it tossed him to the ground. Scott tried desperately to fight them, but they easily gained the upperhand and threw him to the ground as well. They turned over to Aiden and Bex, each of them had their arms gripped by one of the figures.

Isaac took a step forward with his claws out, ready to attack but only one figure turned to him. He produced a steel blade out of his chest, spinning it around, expertly, as though challenging him to fight, they did nothing though.

"Somebody do something." Allison said as she struggled to hold the other twin up. The hooded figures stepped closer to the other two werewolves. They tried to take Bex, but for as soon as their hand touched her arms, they stopped. Each exchanged a look with one another before tossing her out of the way into Scott. Bex looked up, disoriented as they turned Aiden ice cold with a touch and marked him, right behind the ears. He fell to the ground.

Scott rose to his feet, fangs out and his eyes deep red. He growled and turned to see Kira. She looked shocked and frightened, but she did not run. Bex rose with him, getting ready for what inevitably would be another fight, but before anyone else could move, the sun rose. They hooded figures looked over to where the light shined through and disappeared with it, like dust in the wind. "What the hell were those things?" Scott demanded as Derek took a step forwards as confused as they were.

"Your dad's 24 hours are up." Isaac told Allison who looked nervous. They glanced over at them. His statement only added to the many questions that Bex already had and were continuing to pile up. Who the hell were they?


	9. Silverfinger

Bex opened her eyes, feeling the sun beat down on her face through the glass of the car window. She looked over and saw Derek driving, straight faced as ever. She hadn't been able to reach Stiles the night before or this morning. She was getting more worried by the minute when he had finally texted her that they were going to talk at the school. Scott agreed to meet her there after he dropped Kira off.

Derek glanced over at her. "Bex, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to figure out who called me, it's like they knew what was going to happen. I didn't fight them and they didn't come near me, like they knew I was fine." Bex remembered.

She had shared with Derek the mysterious phone call that she received moments before those black masked figures showed up at his loft. Whoever was on the phone had information on these creatures and that meant they may know how to defeat them. She needed to get back in touch. "It couldn't just be anyone, someone who has an interest in protecting you."

"Anyone who wanted to protect me wouldn't need to hide their identity from me." Bex glanced at him as he stopped in front of her school. She looked out and saw Stiles' jeep parked in the parking lot. She suddenly felt anxious to see him, not just about last night but also to discuss their kiss.

It was different from the other times that they had kissed. This one hadn't been to stop him from having a panic attack or from the sheer happiness of him actually being alive. She kissed him because she wanted to and Stiles had kissed her back. They had more than just kissed, they had made out.

Bex felt her cheeks turning red just remembering the previous night before it was interrupted by the demon ninjas, or The Oni, she had learned from Scott texting her all morning. From what she gathered, they were dangerous and couldn't be killed. That didn't make her feel any better. They needed someone else who knew about them too.

"I should go. Thanks for the ride." She quickly said.

The former alpha stopped her before she could make her to leave the car. "Are you sure there is nothing else that you're leaving out?" Derek questioned her, curiously. He knew there was something else, but if it pertained to why someone called her, he needed to know.

Bex hesitated before looking up at him. "I told you everything. I just want to know who was it that called me and how did they know who I was." She told him calmly as she glanced out at the school. Derek searched her eyes quickly before letting her go.

"I'll be in touch and make sure that Scott stays safe. They were after someone and if I had to guess it was him for some reason." She climbed out of the car.

"I'm guessing someone else will already be doing that." She looked pointedly over at the Twins' bikes parked on either side of Scott's as she shut the door closed behind her. It was clear that they wanted to prove their loyalty to Scott by protecting him. Bex didn't mind, she trusted Scott's judgment and it kept him safe. One less person to worry over.

It wasn't two minutes that she had stepped into the school that she was nearly run into by Stiles. He stopped right in front of her before she could move. 'Stiles, what's wrong?" She asked as she took one look at his face. He was sleep deprived, majorly. He was twitchy, his ADHD was acting up, and he looked terrified. "Stiles, come here." She brought him to the corner.

"I-I'm fine. A-actually, I'm not exactly fine, but it's….It's hard to explain." He ran a hand through his hair, anxiously. She touched his cheek. He was shaking slightly, but enough to worry her. He grabbed her hand holding it tightly.

"It's okay, Stiles. Just talk to me, okay? What's going on? What happened? Where did you go last night?" Concern shone through her eyes as she tried to calm her down.

Stiles seemed to relax a bit. "I will, just...I don't know. I just need a minute. I need to tell you and Scott both at the same time. I'm not sure that I could make sense, but you're going to have to see for yourself." He saw his other best friend come in. "There he is now."

Bex glanced up over to where the twins walked him walk away. They seemed frustrated that he didn't want their help. They were trying to keep him alive while proving that they could be part of the pack. Bex, though she appreciated all of their help from the night before, wasn't ready to just trust them with her pack, they were also her family.

Stiles hurried over to meet him halfway with Bex trailing behind him, shooting Scott a worried look. He knew what that meant. Something was really wrong. "Dude, what's going on?" He looked at him, anxiously.

"L-look something happened last night. Bex and I went off dancing and then we….she saw something on my key," He glanced over at her nervously, as both of their faces turned red. They hadn't addressed the fact that they made out, practically...not, they did make out. There were other, more important things going on than that.

He pulled them into the chemistry room. "So, when Bex saw the light off of the key she started to tell me about the phosphorus in them."

"It's what makes things glow, like the paint at the party, it's caused by certain chemicals and then it glows in the dark," Bex explained to Scott as they watched Stiles carefully.. "Then you took off before you could explain."

"Y-yeah, what you said, it reminded me of something, it made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow into the school, right?" He dropped his bag on top of one of the lab tables. He looked to the blackboard, shocked. It was a clean slate, literally. Not a trace was left on their. "It's gone." He shook his head. "Okay, it doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter. I still have the key.":

He walked back over to Scott and Bex grabbing his key chain as he looked through the multiple keys preparing to open up the closet, but it wasn't there. The key had disappeared. "What the hell?" He whispered staring at the keys. "I had..I-I had it here, just this morning. I swear. I had it this morning."

"They key you were talking about last night?" Scott asked him, confused.

"Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?" He looked up at his friend.

"No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it."

Stiles began breathing heavily. Bex grabbed his hands, recognizing the sign of a panic attack. "Hey, I saw it. I remember, it glowed. I remember that. You might've just dropped it in a rush, Stiles."

He looked around, walking towards the board. Scott and Bex shared a scared look. "I was here a couple of hours ago. And the message left to Barrow spelled Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet."

Scott was trying to make sense of all of this. "So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops?" He asked him. "And then you wrote a message to him to kill Kira?"

Stiles shook his head. 'I know how it sounds…"

"Insane, " Bex interrupted. "Look, Stiles. You're not a killer and you don't sick killers on teenager girls. I know you. That isn't you." She was confident. The Stiles she knew, the one who was always there for her, he would never do anything to hurt an innocent person like that.

"I know, but this is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay?" About the shrapnel bomb he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws and then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box he wrapped as a birthday present." He sounded scared. This was all too familiar. "What does that sound like to you?"

Scott immediately remembered what happened. "Coach. The joke that we played on coach."

"You stuffed nuts, bolts and screws into the birthday present," Bex said softly remembering that day. It wasn't even that long ago.

"That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea," Stiles panicked, shakingly. "That's no coincidence. It can't be."

Scott hesitated. "I dont' want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong, but I don't think you're trying to kill people either." He told his friend truthfully. 'Like Bex said, that just isn't you, Stiles."

He crumbled up the piece of paper that was in his hand, shaking. "It was here. It was all here.' He whispered.

"Dude, are you feeling okay? You're looking really tired."

He glanced back at them. "I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping really." He took a deep breath before looking back at them.

"Why don't you go home? Take a sick day or something?" He patted his arm. Stiles nodded, still looking at the board. Bex pulled Scott aside to talk to him. "I know, I know. We won't tell him."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

Scott smiled. "I know you. I don't want to leave him here by himself. I'm worried about what might happen if someone isn't here with him." Scott admitted as he glanced over to his friend. "I can deal with anything else that happens, even if they, the Oni or whatever come back again. I'll figure it out."

Bex nodded. She didn't want to leave Stiles alone either, especially not now. "Yeah, definitely. I'll stay with him. I won't tell him anything right now. He has enough to deal with without adding onto it." She assured him.

Scott squeezed her hand before leaving. Bex looked back over to where Stiles was staring at the blackboard. "Stiles, hey, you're sleep deprived for one and second of all, you look like you can barely stand." She took his hand as she managed to pull his gaze from the board. "I'm not sure this is just the side effects of the tree anymore. You need something to help you."

Stiles nodded. "The um panic attacks have been happening more often, more nightmares, it's...i-it's bad, Bex." He admitted with a whisper. She pulled him into a hug. He held onto her, feeling some fragment of comfort, especially after the night that he has had. The only comforting part was that she was here, she was with him.

Bex laid her head on his shoulder. "If I suggest something do you promise not to freak out on me?" He hesitated before nodding. "Maybe we should go to the hospital. See the doctors, your adderall isn't working, I know that and you've been without sleep too long and that's not good, Stiles."

He pulled back to look at her. She looked nearly as nervous as him. He took her hand. "Maybe you're right. I-I'll go. You should get to class. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Bex rolled her eyes with a smile. "Like I would let you go by yourself. You're a horrible driver as it is. I don't want you getting into an accident. Let's go." They left out of the gym door in case they got caught. She didn't feel like explaining to Coach, who would surely be unreasonable, that she needed to take him to the hospital.

Stiles got into the passenger seat and she made her way over to the driver's. She thought for a moment she saw a figure in the trees near the lacrosse field, almost as though someone was watching them. Bex felt a little uneasy as she got into the car, texting Derek. "_Stop following us. Look after Scott." _A reply came quicker than she thought, but didn't get a chance to look at it as she started driving to the hospital

"_I'm not following you." _


	10. Silverfinger Part 2

Silverfinger Part 2:

Stiles looked out the window as Bex stopped in front of the hospital. Bex only got more worried. This was the longest time that Stiles had been quiet since who knows when and that wasn't a good sign. Her Stiles was talkative, even when he was nervous or upset. He would never stop talking, something else entirely was going on with him. "Come on, let's get you inside. I think Melissa is in today."

They got out of the car. "Thank you for this. I never got to say that. You don't have to be here, especially when Coach is going to burst a vein when he finds out that we're both gone." He gave her a weak smile as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes, it seems even after all the Kanima's, werewolves, Darachs and now girls who absorb electricity, Coach still seems to be the scariest monster out there." Stiles gave her a weak laugh as they walked into the hospital.

Melissa was at the desk, as usual. She looked up as she heard the doors slide open and was surprised to see her sons two best friends there, when they were usually at school. Considering they were at a hospital, she knew that there wasn't a good reason. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" She had that motherly concern.

Stiles leaned in front of the desk. "Stiles needs to see Dr. Gardner. It's urgent." She explained to the nurse.

They shared a look as Stiles, nervously clasped his hands together. "Yeah, um sure. Let me just check the schedule." She turned back to her computer, as Bex placed a hand on Stiles' arm.

"Dr. Gardner is out of town until next week. Do you want to try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors or," She look concerned as Stiles took a step back. His breath grew unsteady. "Stiles, are you alright?"

"I-I don't know." He admitted. She walked towards the two kids, as Bex took his hand. 'I guess, not...not really."

Bex turned to the nurse. "Do you think that you could take a look at him?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, sure, kiddo. Come on, both of you, with me." She took Stiles other arm on his other side and led them to an empty room. Melissa didn't bother to stop Bex from coming inside with him, she knew that she was too concerned for Stiles to wait outside or even go back to school. Scott would be the same way if he could be here.

Bex sat across from Stiles, who sat on the bed as Melissa began the usual questions. "What are your symptoms?" She asked as she stood up opening his file.

"Blackouts, but not for that long. Sleepwalking, which I used to do a lot when I was a kid. Um," He looked nervous watching her right. "I've also been having some really bad anxiety."

She looked at Stiles. "Panic attacks?"

Bex glanced at Stiles, who looked nervous. He hated being in hospitals, she knew that, Ever since his mom died. Not only that but it was more than just anxiety. They could trust Melissa, but it didn't mean that he didn't want to be careful. Bex reached over and took his hand. "It's alright, Stiles." She murmured.

"Yeah, a couple." He finally admitted to the nurse. "Oh and I temporarily lost the ability to read. But that might have something to do with the giant magic tree and a whole human sacrifice thing." Melissa chuckled as Bex shared a smile with him.

Stiles still had his sarcasm, which was a plus. "I recall something vaguely about that, yes. How many hours of sleep are you getting?"

"8." He answered right away.

"A night?"

"In the last three days." Melissa turned to him at his statement.

Stiles started to count his fingers, and Bex grabbed his hand. "It's not a dream." She reminded him. He nodded, but still counted her fingers, stroking her hand. She finally got a good look at him. He was exhausted. He looked practically like a skeleton and it made her nervous.

"Yeah, definitely. 8." He concluded as they watched Melissa go over to one of the cabinets.

"Have you been feeling irritated?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "Possibly to the point of homicide."

She nodded. 'Inability to focus?"

"No, the Adderall's not working."

"Impulsive behavior?' She glanced back over at him as he sat up a little.

He shrugged. "More than my usual? It's hard to tell."

"Vivid dreams during the day?" She asked him once more as she pulled some gloves on, not looking back at the two kids.

He nodded. "Basically all of the above?"

"Do you know what this is?" Bex questioned her.

She gave her a small smile as she walked back over to the bed with a needle in her hand. "I think so." She knew how nerve wrecking this could be, especially when she couldn't do anything to help her best friend.

Stiles glanced at the needle in her hand. "Um. What's that?"

"Do you trust me?"

He chuckled weakly. "When you're not holding a needle." But he relaxed as she wiped a small part of his skin on his arm.

"It's Midazolam." She explained. He looked up at her, surprised. "A sedative." She injected it into him.

"W-why does he need a sedative? What's wrong?" Bex asked her quickly as she got up from her seat, but the nurse placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Bex. He is one severely sleep deprived young man. He needs rest and he needs it now. Help me lay him down." Bex did as she asked, walking to the other side of the bed as Stiles started to blink tiredly. Bex helped him get settled.

"How long does it take to...oh not long at all." The effects of the sedative already was being taken into affect. He could feel himself grow even more tired than he had been these last few days. He hoped that maybe the sleep would help him to get better. He could only hope.

Stiles quickly grabbed Bex hand before he let himself close his eyes. "Hey. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Stiles. I promise." She

"You going to stay here?" He asked her softly. He didn't want to be alone again. Stiles didn't know what was happening to him, all he knew was that he didn't want to blackout again. If Bex was there, he'd feel better.

She squeezed his hand, not realizing the nurse looking on at them. "I'm not going anywhere."

His head laid on the pillow, he was already half asleep. "Get some rest." Melissa whispered as she brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Thanks mom." He replied with his eyes close.

Melissa stopped in surprise at first and then slowly felt herself smile as he seemed to go to sleep. "I'll be right outside if you need me." She assured Bex as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Bex made herself comfortable besides her friend, watching over him as he slept.

xxxxx

Bex woke up with a jolt after hearing her phone going off. It was nearly dark already and she didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she was covered in a blanket she guessed Melissa put over her. She scrambled around looking for where she put it down. She finally found it in her bag and answered it. "Yeah?" She barely glanced at the caller id.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Scott asked her. She glanced over to where Stiles lay, still sound asleep. He seemed to actually be getting some rest without any nightmares.

"Um. yeah everything is fine. Stiles and I are at the hospital. Your mom gave him a sedative to try and get him to sleep." She told him.

Scott was relieved. "Good, I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. It's going to be dark soon. The oni things will probably come for me, but I don't think they'll come for you. I just want to make sure you guys stay inside." He told her, seriously.

Bex nodded as she stood up, glancing outside of the hospital wing. "Yeah, I will. Don't worry about it, Scott. I'm here. Stiles is okay and so am I. I'll keep my eyes open. I think your mom will be coming home soon, so don't forget to make sure she sets that protection system up."

"I will. Bex, just...just be careful."

Bex smiled weakly, hearing the concern in his voice. "You too, Scott. Stay inside." He hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" She turned back to see Stiles, his eyes were partly open.

She sat down at the edge of the bed. "Everything's fine, Stiles. Don't worry about it. THe sedative is still in your system. you need to get some sleep." She absentmindedly readjusted the blanket.

He smiled, sleepily. "You stayed."

"I couldn't very well leave you alone, now, could I?" She grabbed his hand.

Stiles started to fall asleep, but squeezed her hand. 'Hey, Bex? I'm really glad that you kissed me."

Bex felt her cheeks heat up. It was the first time they openly discussed what happened the previous night. She glanced at him. but saw that he was already back asleep. "I'm glad too." She whispered as she sat back down by his side.

It wasn't long after that she received another call, but this time it was from an unknown number, the same one that called her the previous night. Bex stood up as she answered the call. "I take it that your calling back with some other cryptic warning." She whispered as she left the room.

The women over the phone didn't say anything at first. "I wanted to make sure that you're heeding my warning. You have no idea what you're up against."

Bex started walking down the hallway. "Maybe I would, if you would tell me or at least tell me why you're calling me if not to tell me who the hell you are." She replied frustrated. Bex turned on her heel as she heard a noise.

"I can't do that yet, Rebecca. I just need to know that you're not going to do anything stupid. The oni will not hurt you, as long as you don't stop them from reaching their target." She answered calmly.. There was that noise again.

"Why would they come after me?"

"They're coming after everything supernatural or connected to the supernatural." She answered, knowingly. Bex stiffened. Whoever this was knew about werewolves or that she was one at least. "Rebecca?"

"Okay, enough games, who is this? What do you want?"

"I can't tell you." She responded after some hesitation. Bex turned a corner and saw them, The oni, the moonlight shone on their masks, making Bex' veins chill at the sight of them. There were at least 3 of them here. "They're there now, aren't they? Listen, I told you, don't fight them. They're looking for a dark spirit, a nogitsune, a type of kitsune. Do not attack them."

Bex scoffed in disbelief, as she took a few steps back. "So they can rip my head off?"

"You know that they won't. They'll leave you alone as soon as soon as they realize that you aren't a danger." She explained. "Just don't fight them, they'll mark you and just leave you alone,"

Bex hesitated as the oni neared her. She hung up the phone. It felt like something made her freeze her in her steps as they neared her. The dark figures neared her as they raised their finger. She tried not to move as they raised their claws, Their gloved hands grabbed the side of her head, tightly, making her look into their yellow, glowing eyes. They looked like the eyes of a firefly. It forced her onto her knees and stared into her eyes, as though they were searching for something. With a swift movement, it scratched her behind the ears, as she fell to the ground, freezing cold. They simply disappeared into thin air.

xxxxx

Bex was shivering on the already cold ground of the hospital when Scott neared her. "Bex, Bex." She could barely move. Scott glanced around and picked her up into his arm, bringing her into an empty room. He hesitated. "Please don't kill me for this," He pleaded as he dug his claws came out. He grabbed her arm, breaking it. He winced as he heard a sharp snapping sound.

She growled as her eyes turned a deep yellow color, Scott quickly covered her mouth before anyone could hear. Her body immediately started to heal itself, she grew warmer, without a problem. "You're an ass." She mumbled as she turned back, slowly. Her eyes turned back to their regular brown color.

Scott chuckled, weakly. "At least I know that you're better." He helped her sit up. "What happened? How did they get to you?"

Bex hesitated. "I don't know. They found me somehow. I'm fine though. They just left me with this mark." She touched the back of her head, lightly. Scott saw how she was marked with the same strange symbol, a backwards 5.

"Did they get Stiles too?"

She looked worried. "No, he should still be in his room. He was asleep the last time I saw him."

"I didn't see him. Come on, I'm sure he woke up and went wandering." He helped her off of the bed as they exited the room. They walked down the hall together, keeping their ears open. "The oni came to us too. They were looking for another creature or spirit or something?"

She hesitated. "A nogitsune?"

Scott turned to her shocked. "How did you know that? I didn't think Allison had time to tell anyone else about it." He responded.

"It is a long story. I'll tell you later." They both heard a thump. She turned towards the door. Scott took the lead as he opened it and they both saw Stiles staring at nothing. He was all alone. "Hey, Stiles. Are you okay?" Bex asked him worried when he didn't turn around.

Stiles turned to face them, as though everything was normal, but Bex felt that something was off. He followed them out, touching Scott's shoulder.

"Yeah, fine. What's been going on?"


	11. Riddled

A/N: And Monday's episode was completely crazy! I can't wait to see what's going to happen with Stiles! Especially now that he has this dark spirit in him! Every episode continues to be my next favorite. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm hurrying to get the next one up as soon as possible. Thanks for all the reviews and followes!

Riddled:

Bex ran into the McCall house, barely dressed. As soon as she got the call from Scott saying that Stiles was missing and that he called him, she hurried to get to the house. The guilt set in as she realized that he tried to call her phone too, but she didn't hear it until it was too late. There was no way that she could stay at home while he was gone, even if that's what Scott wanted to do.

Bex ran up the stairs, nearly tripped on the carpet and ran right into Isaac, with a hard thud. "W-where's Scott?" She asked him, hurriedly as he also hurried to pull on his shirt. She righted herself up as she glanced into his concerned eyes.

He touched her shoulders. "Hey, hey, it's alright, look, calm down. Scott is in his room. He's getting dressed right now. We're going to go find Stiles, right now." He assured her, trying to calm her down, but that was nearly impossible. Bex was on the edge. Her best friend was missing, she had no idea where he was and it was freezing cold outside.

Finally, the door opened and Scott emerged. He took one look at his friends, red eyes and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. She felt a small bit of comfort from her friend, knowing he was feeling the same as her. He took a deep breath, rubbing her back. "Hey, you're alright. It's going to be fine. You know Stiles, he can do anything. We're going to find him, Bex." He vowed.

It was more like he was trying to convinced himself though. His best friend was missing though. They couldn't lose focus on what was important and that was finding Stiles. They couldn't be afraid when Stiles was already terrified. It scared Scott to see Bex to afraid she was shaking so violently.

She nodded as he let her go. They hurried downstairs with Isaac behind them. They both heard his phone ring. Scott dropped his helmet. They shared a worried look as they saw that the caller ID matched that of their missing friend. Bex took the phone, answering it in a hurry, "S-Stiles? Stiles?"

"B-Bex? Bex, i-is Scott with you? D-did you call my dad?" He sounded scared and worried. He couldn't have his dad worried about him right now. He couldn't do that to him after everything.

She glanced up at Scott who shook his head. "No, Stiles. I-it's okay, we're coming to get you. Isaac and Scott are helping me, don't worry. Do you have an idea where you could be, where you are? Anything that would help us find you?" She questioned him. "Can you see a window?"

"It's a basement." He replied shakily as he glanced around the room that he was in ."I think it's some kind of basement."

"Okay, like in a house or building."

"Y-yeah something industrial. It's bigger. I think there's a furnace but it's cold. I-it's freezing down here. I gotta turn the...I gotta turn the phone off. It's going to die." He said as his voice broke, but he was trying to be strong. He knew that it wouldn't help if he wouldn't concentrate.

"Wait, wait, wait, Stiles. Please, j-just, talk to me. Tell me what else is there? Do you see anything? Anything at all? Talk to me. What do you see?"

"I'm sorry, t-the phone's dying. I can't talk, Bex. I have to go. Please," He whispered.

Bex tensed listening to him. "Stiles, why...why are you whispering?"

"Because I think there's someone in here with me." His voice broke. He was obviously terrified. "Bex, f-fine me."

"Y-yeah, of course. O-of course. I'll find you. Scott and I will look for you, I promise. J-Just try and call soon, don't move. W-we'll find you," She promised as her eyes welled up with tears. There was a slight bit of hesitation on Stiles' side when she heard the phone cut out.

Scott looked at her. "Hey, come on. Let's start in Stiles' house. We can pick up a strong scent and we'll search from there." He encouraged her.

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah, let's go."

t took little to no time to get to the house, but it felt longer to Bex. Somewhere Stiles was freezing, possibly getting hypothermia. It scared her to know he was alone, but she knew Stiles. He was smart and he could take care of himself, until they got there. They jumped off the bike and went inside the house, that was already unlocked. When they got to his room, it was already occupied. 'What are you guys doing here? Did Stiles call you?"

"I heard," Lydia told them both, wide eyed.

It was obviously one of the aspects of being a banshee. "Don't ask .It gets more confusing the more you ask." Aiden added before either of them could anything.

"Not as confusing as this." They looked into the room, where Stiles had drawn a handful of red string from different pictures on his wall and tied to towards to a hook, sitting on his bed, indicating he was connected to everything. Bex looked. They were all connected to some kind of accident or disaster.

"He uses red for unsolved cases," Bex told them quietly. Lydia reached over taking her hand, squeezing it lightly. She smiled weakly at the girl. She understood how hard this was for her to take. Stiles was her best friend.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case," Aiden suggested.

"Or is an unsolved case," Isaac added as he looked around his room.

Lydia looked surprised. "Hold on. Is he still out there? You don't know where he is?"

"I talked to him. He said that he's in a industrial basement of some sort somewhere. We wanted to get a better scent so we came here first and then we're going to the police station." Bex said as she walked towards the bed.

Scott hesitated. "He said that he didn't want us too, Bex."

"What else did he say?" Lydia interrupted before she could argue with him.

"Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding."

Bex snapped her head back around. "W-what? You never said that he hurt his leg, Scott.

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year," Aiden reminded them. "It's going to drop into the 20's."

"What did his dad say?"

"We kind of didn't tell him yet." Scott admitted, sheepishly. "He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent." He was confident of that. "If he was sleepwalking, he couldn't have gone far."

Bex was agitated. "Scott, Stiles is bleeding and freezing. His Jeep is gone, he could've gone anywhere. His dad needs to know now. We're going to tell him." She told him sternly. Normally, she would honor Stiles' wishes, but his life was in risk. They would need all the help that they could possibly get. The sheriff knew everything now, there was no reason they shouldn't tell him.

"Wait, I could get more help. Derek, Allison," He began.

Lydia scoffed. "Everyone except the cops, great idea." She said sarcastically.

"We can't leave this up to chance. The cops can help us, Scott. We're going to his dad." Bex told him.

"You guys remember she only gets these feelings when someone is about to die, right?" Aiden reminded them.

"He's not going to die." Bex all but snapped.

They all looked at her surprised. Bex glanced down as Lydia began to dial the sheriff's station. "Wait. You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station," Scott told her, confidently. He walked out of the room, behind Bex and Isaac as they made their way to the car.

"We'll catch up with you," Lydia said before they turned the corner.

"Why?" Bex asked her worried. "Lydia, what's going on?" She learned not to doubt Lydia's new found talents. They have helped them so far and if she stifled them, then someone could die. She saved Kira's life already and if this was going to help save Stiles, than she would want Lydia to have the time to find him.

"There's something here."

Isaac looked around. "Yeah, evidence of total insanity."

Bex and Scott exchanged a look. It was clear that Stiles was having the worst problems out of all of them. She had tried to help Stiles and believed that he was truly getting better, but after the last few days, she wasn't as sure. They needed to find him and then focus on getting him better. "We will figure out what's wrong with him, after we keep him from freezing to death." Bex glanced at Scott. He nodded in agreement with her.

Lydia squeezed her hand. "Go, we'll be right behind you." With that final statement, they split up to try and save their friend.

xxxxx

Bex listened as she heard the sheriff's heart beat faster with each word that passed through their lips. His fingertips gripped his desk, hearing his son was missing and injured. They needed to find him. He squeezed his eyes shut before looking up, composing himself. "If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start," The Sheriff finally got out, looking to the kids. He was trying to be professional about this, if this was anyone else, but his kid, but it was hard knowing that Stiles was out there and possibly freezing.

He turned to the deputy. "Parrish, let's get an APB on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building he could've gotten into while sleepwalking." He looked at all of the deputies. "It's the coldest night of the year so far, if he's out there barefoot, in just a T-Shirt, he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast. The three of you, come with me." He turned to the kids.

The sheriff led them into his office, shutting the door behind him as he turned to the teenagers. 'Okay, is there anything you need to tell me that anybody out there?" He questioned them.

"Lydia knew he was missing." Scott told him.

"Well, can she help find him?"

"She's going to try. She's working on it right now." Bex told him.

"Anything else?"

"I called Derek and Allison for help." Scott added. He knew that Derek would be able to help, he knew what he was doing.

He sighed. "C-can you find him by scent?"

There was a quick knock on the door and Parrish came in. 'We got it, sir. We found the jeep. It's at the hospital. Only a few minutes away."

"Let's go." Sheriff said a little relieved. Isaac went into the police car with him, while Scott and Bex rode the bike to the hospital. They saw Stiles' Jeep in the parking lot. The sheriff hurried out to where Bex and Scott met him at the car. He opened the door.

"It's dead. He must've left the lights on."

"Why would he come here?" Scott said confused.

Bex hesitated. "He was here the other day. Melissa gave him a sedative to get some sleep. Maybe he came back when he had trouble sleeping again."

"Let's find out." They went through the sliding doors. Melissa hurried towards them, in her nurse uniform.

"Security is doing sweeps of every floor." She informed them. "Nothing yet/"

Sheriff furrowed his brow. "What about the basement?"

"Follow me." She led them out of the hallway. She knew how hard it had to be on the Sheriff when he didn't know where Stiles was. Stiles was like another son to her, and she was worried just as much as he was.

Bex grabbed Scott's hand before he could follow them. She nudged towards the rooftop. He looked confused but followed all the same. As they went up the stairs, they saw Derek looking around. "He's not here." He said before he even turned around to see them. "Not anymore."

"You mean the whole building?" Scott asked.

"Gone."

Isaac glanced at him. "I'll go tell Stilinski," He volunteered, knowing he'd want to know.

Bex walked towards Derek as the boys talked. He glanced at her. "You okay?" He could sense the fear radiating off of her.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You need to concentrate. I know you're worried, but you need to focus on finding Stiles." He told her seriously. He knew that she would "Did you notice how strong the scent is up here? Have you ever heard of chemo signals?"

"Chemical signals that communicate emotion." She answered. He looked down, surprised. "Lydia tutored me in science. It means that when we sweat, it'll give off our emotion, our anger, pain or fear." She replied. Scott walked up next to her.

"Exactly. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel." Bex and Scott both did as he asked, breathing in Stiles scent, emotions.

"Stress." Scott answered.

Bex nodded. "And anxiety. What was he doing up here?"

Derek shook his head. "I don't know, but there was definitely some kind of struggle." He noticed looking around.

"There is no one else's scent up here, Derek," She told him.

"I know. He was struggling with himself." Derek told them, glancing between the two of them. "We need to split up. Scott go with Stiles' dad. You can use Stiles' scent to help him find him. I'm going to the high school."

Scott nodded. "Bex, you should go with Derek. You've been there more often. You'll be able to pick Stiles' scent out of everyone else's. Just be careful." He warned her.

She hesitated before nodding. "You too. Just...try and find him."


	12. Riddled Part 2

Riddled Part 2:

Derek and Bex went through the whole school, but there was no scent or evidence that showed that Stiles was here anytime in the past few hours. They were nearly at a lost of where to look for him next. "Where else could he possibly be?" Bex asked frustrated as they made their way back to the entrance of the school.

"If he was sleepwalking he could've ended up anywhere, Bex. We'll go down his street, one more time and see if we can follow his scent from there." He told her as they left the school.

She walked with him to the car and got in the passenger seat as he slid into the driver's side. "I know." She sighed. She was angry, she should've been with him. He was having trouble sleeping, she should've stayed over and looked after him and now he was missing. "I'm sorry."

"Your sense are just in overdrive. I'm sure Scott is having as much trouble, especially now that he's an alpha."

She thought about that. It reminded her of the conversation that she had with Deaton. "I'm glad that I'm not one."

"You could be." Derek told her. "If you wanted to." Bex glanced down, not answering him. There was enough going on without another alpha in the mix. Scott was more than enough to lead them all and she had too many doubts to ever become a alpha.

He glanced over at her. "Are you still getting those phone calls from that woman?" He asked her as he started the car and pulled out of the school. He knew that the best way to keep her from worrying about Stiles was to have her concentrate on something else and that women could possibly help them.

"Yeah, sometimes." She replied. She thought of the day the oni came to the hospital. Scott knew about the calls, but she didn't tell Stiles. He had enough on his plate already and the last thing she needed was to worry him about it.

"Have you heard anything as of recent? Anything that could possibly help us find Stiles, Bex?" Derek questioned her.

She glanced at him. "If I knew something that would help us find Stiles, I would've told the sheriff. I'm not going to keep it from them just because I don't want to talk about it. I haven't heard from the women recently. Trust me, I tried to call her before, but it was just a phone booth. Whoever it is obviously doesn't want to be found."

Derek nodded, listening to her. "Alright. Let's stop by his house then."

Bex's phone jingled and she glanced down at it, relieved. "No need. They found him. Drop me off at the hospital."

xxxxx

Bex jumped out of Derek's car as soon as they came to the entrance of the hospital. Scott was waiting for her in the hallway with Lydia and she walked up to him. "Hey, where is he? Is he safe? What's going on?" She asked him hurriedly.

"He's going to be fine," He replied quickly. "Lydia thought that he was in the basement of this institution but he wasn't."

Lydia glanced at her. "Agent McCall and Melissa found him in the forest. He was still asleep, like he thought." She told her as they sat down together. Scott's parents were still talking on the side.

"A-are you sure that he's alright?" Bex asked worried.

Scott smiled weakly squeezing her hand. "I promise that he is. Look, there's his dad now."

They stood up as the sheriff neared them. "He's sleeping now and he's just fine." Bex sighed in relief. "He doesn't remember much. It's a bit like a dream to him. Thank you." He directed the thanks towards Scott's father who shook it off.

"It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep the other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's just a good thing he mentioned it on the phone."

"No it was more than that, thank you."

"It was a lucky connection."

"McCall, can you shut up and accept my sincerest gratitude." He sighed in annoyance with the agent.

He shook his hand. "Accepted." He agreed.

"Alright you three have school in less than 6 hours. Go home." She hugged her son, close before hugging Bex. "Go to sleep."

She came the nurse a smile as she walked away with Scott and Lydia. Lydia was being strangely quiet. "I don't know what happened. I was so sure."

"Yeah, I wasn't much help either. Doesn't matter, if he's okay." Scott assured her.

Bex smiled weakly. "It's fine. Stiles is safe now and he's going to be okay. That's all that matters. Let's just get home before something else goes wrong tonight." Lydia nodded she continued walking, but only stopped as she began to hear a metal noise.

She glanced around. Scott and Bex shared a worried glance. 'Lydia, do you hear something?" She seemed to consider this for a minute.

"No. I didn't hear anything."

xxxxx

Bex snuck down the stairs as soon as she heard the front door close. She had told Danny a white lie to skip school. He was already upset that she took off the night before without warning him and didn't return to nearly 3 in the morning, but she couldn't spend all day at that school. She needed to see Stiles for herself. "I knew you didn't have the flu."

Bex turned on her heels giving Danny a meek smile coughing. "I just thought I'd get some soup or you know some fresh air?"

"Try again." He rolled his eyes as he took a seat at the dining room table.

She sighed. "I can't just go to school while Stiles is in the hospital. He could've died last night, Danny. I have to see him." She pleaded with her cousin. He knew how much Stiles meant to her. He, himself wouldn't be able to go to school if Bex almost died the night before.

Danny hesitated grabbing the keys to his car. "I'll drop you off on the way to school. The last thing I need is Finstock being angry at both of us. Next time tell me before you go running out in the middle of the night. There have been too many homicides recently." He told her, worried. Bex smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I will. I promise. Have I told you that you're the best, Danny?"

He nudged her. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing that more often. Come on. I'm sure Stiles will be fine. He's probably running his mouth off to one of the nurses as we speak." He tried to comfort her. She opened the front door and he followed her out.

By the time Bex got to the hospital, Stiles was asleep. She knew from Scott's text that they had been doing tests on him. She quietly sat by his bedside for a few hours when he finally started to stir. He smiled weakly as he sat up slowly. "I got a hot nurse, finally." She smiled back at him, weakly as she wrapped her arms around him. "How did you get in here? I didn't think they'd let you in so early."

She sat at end of his hospital bed. "I snuck past the front desk. No one was paying attention. You've been asleep nearly all day. How are you feeling? Scott's still worried about you." She told him, seriously.

He smiled. "J-just one of those nights where I decided to take a midnight walk by myself to a coyote den. No big deal." She smiled weakly squeezing his hand. "I don't remember much of last night."

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." She assured him. "I came to check in on you. I couldn't go to school without knowing that you're alright."

Stiles looked down running a hand through his hair. "W-what's happening to me, Bex?" He asked her shakily. This was worst than what any of them imagined. Something was happening to Stiles. It was more than just the effects of the Nemeton now. It was something different. Bex glanced outside the room where his dad and Melissa talked.

"I don't know, Stiles. I don't know. Look, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out, together." She promised him.

Stiles teared up. "They want to do some tests, they told me this morning. They did one earlier. They'll be doing some more too, an MRI soon. B-Bex, they're looking for what she had. I-I don't know what to do anymore." He was shaking as he started to think about it.

Bex took his hand, holding it tightly in her own. "Stiles, you're the bravest person I know. If anyone can do this, you can. Scott is coming. He and I will be right here, don't worry. Y-you'll be just fine." She wiped her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. She had to believe that, for him.

Stiles nodded, glancing up at her. "Enough about that, are you alright?" He asked taking her hand in his.

She smiled. Stiles was always concerned about his friends more than himself. "I'm fine, Stiles, really."

"No, you're not. I can tell when something is bugging you." Stiles reminded her, "Come on, I need something to keep my mind off of all of this and knowing someone is having as bad of day as me helps." He small teasing smile.

She hesitated. "I've been getting these calls from this person, some woman. They know about me, about the oni, werewolves. I don't know how but they do. They could be one of them or someone worst." She muttered. "I don't know."

Stiles listened intently. "What has she been saying?"

"Warnings, mostly. It started the night of the party Danny through. She kept saying that the demon ninja's were coming for me and not to attack them. It was odd. She knew my name and everything. I mean, it could be whoever is with them and she's trying to trick me. I don't know." She ran hand through her hair.

Stiles glanced up into her eyes, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, comfortingly. "Do you have any idea who it could be?" He asked her. There was a certain hesitation that made him look at her. She looked unsure and scared. "You think you know."

Before she could answer, the hospital door swung open. They both jumped as the sheriff walked in. He didn't seem nearly as surprised as Bex thought as he saw her. "I thought you'd be here." He gave her a sad smile. "Scott is outside now, actually. Stiles needs to...he needs to get ready for his exam."

Bex tensed and nodded as she stood up. "I'll see you outside." She promised Stiles as she left the room.

Scott stood in the hall as she came out of the room. He gave her a sad smile that she returned slowly. It didn't need to be said between them. They were both scared for their best friend and what would happen to him. They waited together, silently until Stiles finally came out of the room with his father and they went downstairs.

The room in which they did the MRI was huge, but completely bland. All it held was the machine and the window to see the patient. Stiles sat on the edge of the end of the beginning of the machine. Stiles scratched his arm, looking straight down at it. Bex could sense how nervous he was.

"I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this or if it's not actually a misspelling." The specialist said to the Sheriff who stood next to Melissa.

"Just call him Stiles." HIs father said seriously

He nodded, understanding and walked over to where Stiles was with his friend. "Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through the metal coils inside the machine. If you want we can get you some earplugs or headphones." He suggested.

"Oh no, no. I don't need anything." He rejected the request, politely.

The sheriff looked at his son, concerned. "Hey, we're just on the other side of that window." He assured him. "Okay?"

"Okay," Stiles gave his father and Melissa a sad smile, patting his arms before they left with the specialist, giving him time alone with his friends. He glanced at Scott. "You know what they're looking for right? It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain starts to shrink. It's what my mother had," He muttered. "It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers." He said this as though he had memorized it, which he had. This was Stiles, he would have looked everything up on this disease. "And there's no cure."

Bex teared up looking down. "We'd find one, Stiles." She promised him, looking over as his eyes met hers.

"She's right," Scott spoke up, sniffling. "If you have it, Stiles. We'll do something. I'll do something."

Stiles had nothing but trust in them and nodded in agreement. Scott hugged Stiles and patted his back. He let go long enough for Stiles to pull Bex into a hug. She closed her eyes as he tightened his grip and then slowly let her go. He gave her a weak smile, though she could tell his eyes were cloudy with tears and nodded as she and Stiles left the room, to face his fate.

xxxxx

Bex and Scott waited outside the MRI room for their friend. Bex could barely sit still on the hard chairs. Derek came to see them not long ago and sat across from the two teenagers. Scott began to talk to take their minds off of what was happening. "You know the stuff you were telling us about earlier about chemo signals?" Scott asked Derek. "It reminded me of the time you were teaching me to use anger to control the shift."

"I think you ended up teaching me more about that." Derek gave him a wry grin.

"Are you teaching me again?"

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets. You two know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire, but that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother." He said rubbing his hands together.

Bex glanced at him. "Your dead mother? Said mother who died in a fire a very long time ago? Who is very much dead?" She asked to clarify that Derek hadn't completely lost his mind.

He chuckled. "That very one. It's a long story, but she told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills, we protected it, This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you." He said directly to Scott.

"And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets." Scott replied. Derek smiled and then noticed him stand up.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Bex asked looking at him.

"He was trying to protect us. Stiles was protecting us."

Bex realized it at the same time. "From himself. Come on." She led them up to the roof where they looked around. There was something that Stiles wanted to stop himself from doing. "If Stiles was struggling with himself, what are we looking for, Scott?"

"I'm not sure. I think Stiles was also struggling not to do something."

Bex walked around before seeing bag on top of a wire cage. She climbed up on another level of wooden slats and knocked it down. It had tools in it, enough to mess with something electrical. Her met a piece of metal, with a wire that had been tampered with. Bex stepped down as it blew up, sparks of electricity flew everywhere and all three of them backed up as stray wire flew around in the air They all were thinking the same thing.. What the hell was Stiles doing up here.


	13. Letharia Vulpina

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late/ short update. I've been sick for the past few days and have barely been able to write. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. I'm super psyched for the next episode, but also scared for Stiles. Thank you all so much for the constant reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Letharia Vulpina:

Bex looked down at the top of the building. "Guys, we need to get down there, now." Derek and Scott glanced over the edge and saw that the whole parking lot was in chaos. The loose wire with a damaged side was all over the place, the electricity was eventually going to shock someone or worst. Bex ran down the stairs and out of the hospital. Derek and Scott caught up right behind her as they saw water on the concrete.

A man stepped out of the ambulance and was electrocuted. "Everyone get back!" Kira had yelled trying to stop them, but Isaac and Allison were already going towards them.

Isaac was near the water and pushed Allison onto the grass before she was. "Allison get back!"

Bex froze as the light from the wire touched the water. "Isaac!" She screamed and moved to run to him, but Derek grabbed her from around the waist, pulling her away as she struggled to get to the beta as he convulsed with pain as the electricity ran up through his body and he fell limp onto the ground.

"No, stop!" He yelled in her ear. "It's not going to help him if you're electrocuted too." He tried to tell her but she still struggled in his arms to get to him.

A woman got out of the car, not realizing what was happening and was electrocuted on the spot. She fell face down, dead. A car was coming in, heading straight for Kira, before he could come to a complete stop, she jumped up on the car, running on the hood and backflipped onto the ground. As the wire danced around her, she grabbed it in her hand. She absorbed all the energy as she clasped her hand around the top

As Kira opened her eyes, they were glowing a bright yellowish color. She looked just like a fox. The wolves could only look on in amazement. Derek loosened his grip enough that Bex ran over to where Isaac lay on the floor. "Isaac, Isaac!" She shook him. Derek looked up and ran next to her checking for a pulse. The look of horror was clear.

"Scott!" Bex yelled over to her friend. "He's not breathing!"

xxxxx

Bex rinsed her face off with cold water from the sink. She looked in the mirror at her sleep deprived face. She had fallen asleep waiting to go and try to see Isaac. Allison was there too, but she barely spoke more than a few sentences to her. Isaac wasn't healing. He was still in bed. Stiles was missing again, it was clear that he or whatever was controlling him was responsible for what happened in the parking lot. It had been 2 days without any sign of him. The Sheriff was besides himself. She knew that Scott could barely hold it together, but he still did.

Bex dried her face off before slowly leaving the woman's restroom. As she walked out, she ran straight into Scott. Melissa was with him and she looked as concerned as her son did about the young woman. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" She asked worried, as she gave her a hug. Bex smiled weakly. It felt nice to be actually comforted by a motherly figure.

Scott touched her back ."Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired." She admitted. "Danny's coming to pick me up in a few minutes for school."

Danny would only cover for her so many times. He knew that she was going through a hard time, but he didn't want her skipping anymore classes and risk failing a class.

Even with her and Isaac in a difficult relationship, Bex wanted to stay. How she treated him was making her feel worse now that he was in the hospital and wasn't healing. "Don't even worry about it. Scott and I will give you a ride." Melissa insisted. "Come on."

She led them towards Isaac's room. Allison moved slightly, as she woke up. Scott touched her shoulder. "Have you both been here all night?"

She nodded. "They wouldn't let us go see him because we're not family. I told them that he doesn't have any." She replied sadly.

"He's got us." Melissa argued. She held up a piece of plastic. "And I've got a key card."

Scott shared a weak grin with the girls as they walked over to Isaac's room. Melissa swiped it, granting them access. "Be quick." The door opened to reveal Isaac, alone, unconscious. Scott took Bex's hand. Allison, nervous as all of them, took his hand. He looked at her surprised, but gave her hand a small squeeze of comfort as they moved towards the bed.

"I thought he'd be healing by now," Allison noticed.

"So did I," Scott replied somberly.

"Is he in pain?" Allison asked him, concerned.

He hesitated before taking his friends arm. He slowly waited and then he felt the pain Isaac was feeling as it transferred to him. Scott closed his eyes, inhaling sharply before letting go, breathing deeply. "It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain."

"Did Stiles really do this?"

Bex shook her head. "No, whatever controlling him is. Stiles would...he would never do this." She told her. "It's inside of him."

"Well, how do we get whatever the hell's in him, outside of him?" She asked looking over at Scott.

"I'm working on it." He said simply. Bex took his hand. "Come on, let's get to school. We'll be able to get some help from the twins there."

Allison hesitated before nodding, walking away from the bed. Scott followed her outside. Bex looked back over at Isaac. "You're going to be okay, Isaac. I promise." She whispered. Bex hesitated before pressing a kiss to his cheek, feeling his pain run through her body. She took a deep breath before gaining the strength to stand up and leave the room.

xxxxx

Bex spotted Kira first as they entered the school. She could tell that she was waiting around for Scott too. After what happened a few nights ago, she could understand why the girl would be so shaken up. Even after all Bex's been through with her friends, she was just as shaken up as well, knowing that her best friend was alone somewhere. Kira seemed surprised as Bex came up first. "H-Hi, Bex, right? Scott's friend."

Kira looked nervous. She hadn't seen her since the parking lot and before that, the fight at Derek's loft and wasn't sure what she thought of her. "Yeah, don't worry. You don't have to be nervous around me. I just wanted to ask you some questions. Scott's coming in a minute." She looked over to where Scott was exchanging out his books.

Kira hesitated before nodding. "I take it that you know about…" She looked around before dropping her voice down. "The kitsune."

"Yes, could be the fact that I'm a wolf too. Don't worry. I just wanted to know if you had any more information on it, especially a nogitsune." She started walking with the girl.

Kira nodded, just as Scott met up with them. "Well, it's strange. The thing is, in all of the stories, the kitsune are tricksters. They're mischievous. They don't really get caught up in right or wrong or even understand it." She explained as they walked down the stairs.

'What's that mean? It's just doing this for the hell of it?" Scott asked her.

"Did someone piss this thing off?"Bex asked her as they turned a corner in the hallway. They had track in a little while.

Kira hesitated. "Yes, sort of you. Something else I found out was that if you somehow offend a nogitsune, it can react pretty badly."

Bex nodded. "That would explain all the havoc it's wreaking. But who would do that? Why would the kitsune be upset?"

"How do you offend a nogitsune?"

"I don't know. But if it's doing something this bad, then someone really, really offended it." She glanced at the two of them.

Bex ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, well, we will think on that. Scott, go, its fine. I have to get ready for the run and so do you. I don't want Finstock to rip you a new one. I'll see you outside." She assured him.

Scott smiled weakly at Kira. "I'll see you later." He told them both as he hurried away.

Kira and Bex both started walking towards the girl's locker room. "So...have you known Scott a long time?" Kira asked timidly as she brushed her hair back out of her face.

Bex hid a smile. It was sweet that she had a crush on Scott. It was clear to her that they both felt something for each other. If Stiles were here, he'd be teasing Scott and warning him not to trust her. It made her heart drop to remember that Stiles wasn't here. "Yeah, um, since we were kids, but I just moved back a little bit over a year ago."

She nodded, twiddling her thumbs together. "He's nice. He didn't even know me and he risked his life to save me."

"That's Scotty." Bex smiled at her. "He would never leave anyone alone who needed help, that's just who he is."

Kira smiled at her. "I can tell especially with how worried he is about Stiles." She froze as soon as she realized what she said. "I'm so sorry! That was stupid of me to say. I-I'm so sorry."

Bex touched her arm ."Hey, it's fine, really. I'm worried for him, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, but we'll get him back." She replied determined as they entered the girl's locker room. Kira walked over to her locker and Bex walked over to hers. As she changed her pants, she begun to hear a very high pitched noise. She remembered that same noise. It was an emitter. The one that Allison's father used to use.

She glanced around at the crowded locker room and easily slipped out. She walked down the hallway as she saw the twins and Scott coming from the boys locker room. "You hear that too?" She questioned. He nodded, agreeing with her. "It's coming from the basement."

They hurried downstairs, following the noise. They stopped as they saw a figure down the hall. It was a guy, his back was turned away from them. Stiles looked up and turned to see them, holding the emitter. Scott and Bex froze in surprise. The twins, however, felt threatened. "Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God. It's me."

The twins growled and ran after Stiles, obviously not believing him. They both hoisted him up in the air, making him drop the hunting tool. "Hey stop!" Bex ran yanking Ethan back away from him into the locker. Stiles dropped to the ground, but was still be held by the other twin.

"She said stop!" Scott turned Scott around, who growled at him, but Scott growled louder and Ethan submitted to the alpha, looking away.

Stiles turned to his friend. "It's me, Scott. I swear it's me. I don't know where I've been these past two days or what I've been doing, but this is me, I promise." Stiles looked over at Bex, touching her hand. "It's me."

Ethan looked up at him, unconvinced. "Do you know what happened at the hospital?" He asked accusatory.

"I know more than that." He walked over and picked up the blueprint that he had in his hand. He opened it up for all of them to see. Bex and Scott followed him. "You see this? It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red? That's my handwriting. I know I did this. I caused the accident. And everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger."

Aiden bent over picking up a hand tool. "What the hell have you been up to?"

"I think something worst." Stiles looked up at his friends. "A lot worst.


	14. Letharia Vulpina Part 2

Letharia Vulpina Part 2:

Bex stood besides the table as they went through the contents of the bag that he had brought. She felt a hand in hers, as Stiles pulled her away from the group as they rifled through the bag. "What's wrong?" She asked him worried. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing, I just. I missed you, Bex. Are you okay? Did you get hurt at the hospital?" He asked as he touched her cheek. There was something off about this, but she pushed it away.

"I didn't. I'm fine, thanks. Honestly, I just...want this all to be over with." She told him truthfully.

"It will be soon." He gave her a small reassuring smile. She smiled back at him. His fingers brushed over her lips. It didn't have the same comfort as before.

"We should, um, we should help them," She replied quickly as she went back to the group. Stiles watched as they looked through the stuff. Bex still wasn't completely sure that Stiles was her Stiles, but there wasn't anything they could do. She knew that Scott was as conflicted as her.

"What the hell were you doing? Building a terminator?" Aiden questioned him.

"Thank you for that." Stiles replied sarcastically.

Bex rolled her eyes at him as she looked inside of the bag, herself. She found a folded up piece of paper. "Hey, guys. This is a map." She opened it up as they leaned around to look at it. "I think that's cross country trail." She looked at the red path that was drew on it.

It led right to a familiar point. "That's the Tate car. Where Malia's family died."

Stiles shared a look at him. "You mean that's where her father put the steel-jawed traps."

Bex glanced up at him. "Coach already took everyone to the trail. Yeah, I think we should go now." She wrapped up the map, handing it over to Scott to put up as the boys threw all of the other tools inside of the bag.

They ran upstairs and out to the parking lot. As expected, many of the students for this period were gone for track. Bex climbed into the car after Stiles and Scott as the twins took off running instead to get to the trail. Stiles sped as fast as his car could go just to make it to the beginning of the trail. They got there and stopped right next to the bus, where Finstock was standing. He looked more than shocked to see them. "Stilinski….whoa?"

"Coach, listen closely." Stiles stopped in front of him.

Scott and Bex took off after the students. Bex vaguely felt the ground beneath her feet as she picked up speed. She was going so fast that the trees were basically a blur to her as she ran. She could hear Danny nearby and he was going straight towards the old Tate car. As soon as she neared Danny, she nearly ran right into Ethan who tackled Danny to the ground. She stopped a few feet from them, but hidden in the trees. "What are you doing?"

"I-I missed you." Ethan quickly thought up an excuse as he kissed him.

Bex rolled her eyes, deciding to deal with him later. She heard Stiles yelling nearby and ran to see him standing with Coach, Scott and Kira as other students neared to see what was going on. "Whoa, whoa, stop!" He said. Stiles bent down looking for something that could possibly set off a trap.

Stiles grabbed the round end of a chain and slowly started to lift it up, trying not to set off any type of trap. As he slowly lifted up the chain, he realized that there was nothing at the end. It was just a random chain. Finstock started to clap slowly. "Congratulations, Stilinski." He sneered, sarcastically. "You found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Finstock walked towards him at the exact moment Scott realized he was walking past a trip wire. "Hey, Coach!" He yelled, but he was too late. Some kind of arrow was set off and it hit him straight in the chest.

Finstock looked down at it. 'Oh crap." He whispered as he fell on his back. Bex raced over to the coach as Scott and Stiles followed her, they were soon crowded by many of the students.

"What the hell?" Danny came up to see what was happening.

"Danny, call an ambulance." Bex looked back at him and he hurried to do just that.

The coach started to scream, realization of what happened coming to him, "Ah! Get it out of me! Get it out of me! Get it out of me!" He was moving so much that the twins had to hold him down. "Get it out of me! Oh my God! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" He was absolutely hysterical. It would've been funny, if it wasn't so serious. "Get it out of me! I'm gonna die!"

Stiles was trying to keep pressure on the wound, but it was a difficult feat with him flailing about like he was. "Coach! Coach, you're not going to die!"

His eyes widened in fear. "I'm gonna die!"

"The more you move, the more it's going to hurt you, Coach." Bex told him.

"Get that thing out of me!"

"Stay still, Coach, an ambulance is coming." Aiden tried to tell him as he tried to keep him still.

"Get it out! I'm going to die!"

Scott nudged Bex and she nodded, understanding what he wanted. She turned back to Danny and Ethan who stood at the front of all of the students, wanting to see what was happening. "Get back! Get them all back. He needs some space. Get back!"

Aiden stood up on his knees. "Get back! Give him some room!"

As soon as their were no more lingering eyes near them, Scott took the Coach's hand, who had since called down. He gripped his hand and closed his eyes as he took away the extreme pain that he was in. Bex looked on worried at Scott. This was the second time he's done it in the past day. Aiden watched the Coach as Scott let his hand go. "I think he just passed out." He informed them.

Stiles pulled his hands away, now covered in the Coach's deep red blood. His hands were shaking, violently. "I-I could have killed him." He looked down at the Coach's body. "I could have killed him, r-right? I meant what if it w-was his head or his throat?"

Scott looked at his friend. "But it wasn't and he's going to be alright." He promised him.

"I can hear the ambulance coming." Bex told them looking over at Stiles. "And the police."

Stiles looked at her. "And my dad."

xxxxx

It wasn't long after that, that the ambulance showed up along with the police. Stiles' dad was with him, as expected since he was the sheriff. He was currently hugging his son as Bex and Scott looked on at the scene. Bex glanced at her friend, who was looking pale. "Hey, Scott. Are you alright?" She asked him worriedly.

He hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, fine."

She stopped him from moving. "No, you're not. You're weak. I know that...I know that you think you can help and you can, but you can't keep doing this." She motioned over to where Coach was being wheeled into the ambulance. "I can help you."

"I'm fine, Bex. I can take it. I'm an alpha, remember?" He gave her a weak smile before they heard Aiden calling them over.

"Hey, Scott, Bex. I think I found something." They walked to the back of Stiles' Jeep. Aiden handed them a roll of wrapping paper.

"This was the same wrapping paper you guys used for Coach's birthday present." Bex said as she took it from the twin.

Aiden glanced up at him. "Wasn't that William Barrow's thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts, all wrapped up in a birthday present?" He questioned.

Bex looked over at Scott. "Are you saying that you think that there's another bomb here?"

"Possibly, we can't take any chances. It looked like he's been up to something." Aiden told them as he looked down at the bag. "Where did it go off?"

Bex and Scott exchanged a look. "On a school bus." He replied.

Scott ran over to Stiles. Bex looked over at Aiden. "Here put all of that up. We can't explain anything right now and this would make Stiles look like a psycho." She and Aiden, together put all of the evidence against him in the bag and deep into the trunk of the Jeep.

"What if he is?"

"He's not a psycho. He's Stiles." Bex said firmly as she looked over at her friends. By the panicked look on the Sheriff's face who ran to put the word out, they were warning the school. "We'll figure this out and he'll be back to us permanently but in the meantime, we don't want him ending up in a nuthouse."

Aiden hesitated before nodding. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

They looked up to see Scott and Stiles coming back towards them. "The Sheriff is going over to the school now. They were supposed to be loading one of the school buses." Scott said. "We're going to follow him in the Jeep, to see if this is a real bomb."

Bex got in the car after Scott and Aiden as Stiles slipped into the driver's seat. As soon as they arrived at the school, they could tell that the word has spread already. Kids were swarmed around the bus pick up. The four made their way to the beginning of the crowd, where they saw the Sheriff's new deputy going towards the big, yellow, school bus. Stiles looked on, worried. Someone could die and it would be his own fault.

The air was tense as the deputy entered the vehicle and the Sheriff watched on with the rest of the students, hoping that someone didn't die under his command. It seemed like an hour had passed as they waited for the deputy to emerge, with bated breath, 'What's taking him so long?" Scott muttered anxiously.

Not long after his question,the sheriff got word from the deputy on his radio. The werewolves easily listened in on the conversation. "It's not a bomb, sir, but there's something in the box." He walked to the beginning of the bus and showed him something that was very familiar. It was his name on a display, that was usually in his office.

"What does that mean?" Stiles looked at Scott confused.

Bex looked over at them, she understood now. She looked back over to where the Sheriff was now hurrying to get in touch with the other deputies. "It means that the bomb is at the Sheriff's station."

xxxxx

The sun was starting to set as they made it to the Sheriff's station. Stiles' father an in first. It was clear that they were too late. The bomb had went off and not everyone had evacuated quickly enough. They ran into the building, unprepared for the scene. Furniture was demolished, paper was everywhere. injured officers were on the floor. The sight was horrific. "Get me an ambulance here at the Sheriff's station, There was an explosion. We've got multiple officers down. Multiple officers down." The Sheriff called it in as he helped his fellow law enforcement officers from the ground, those who could stand, anyways.

Bex and Scott caught sight of one particular officer, he was in bad shape. Stiles sat on the other side of him. "Scott! Scott!" Stiles called for him, his voice shaking. Bex and Scott hurried over and sat on his left side. "C-can you do something? Take his pain away? Anything to make it easier?" He asked as his friend.

Bex tensed. "Scott, no, I can do this." She tried to explain to her friend.

"No, Bex. It's fine." He was stubborn in his attempt to help.

"Scott," Scott had already taken the officer's hand, shaking. He gripped it a bit tighter and she could see his veins growing darker as the pain shifted to the alpha. He inhaled sharply feeling the injury. It seemed to be working for a moment. The man lifted up his head slightly, to look at Scott, but the wound overcame him. His head fell against the floor with his last breath.

Scott was in shock. He couldn't believe that it didn't work. He was too late. He gently put his hand back down, staring at the lifeless body. The Sheriff saw the kids, he tapped Stiles' shoulder. "Go, go now! Get out of here. All of you!" He commanded. He wouldn't let his kid get arrested or worst for this.

Bex was the first to get her bearings, with a few shaky steps, she got to her feet, hauling Stiles and Scott with her. "Hey, hey come on." She tried to get Scott from focusing on the dead man. He couldn't help him and there was no reason he should blame himself. They begun leaving through the door when they were ran into by Kira.

"The oni, they're coming." She looked between Scott and Bex.

That seemed to snap Scott back into his right mind. "Stiles' we have to get you out of here now." He said as he pulled his friend out and the two girls hurried behind them. The girls jumped into the back of the Jeep as it started to rain. Stiles got into the driver's seat and Bex looked over at Scott. He seemed weak from the day. She felt worried for him. They needed to go somewhere safe. "We need to go to the vet's."

"An animal clinic?" Kira looked at her confused.

"Yeah, she's right. That place is lined with mountain ash, just like at my house. It will buy us some time." Scott agreed.

"But they can get through?" Stiles looked over at Scott.

"Eventually."

"Nobody's got any better ideas?" They both shot him a look. He backed off. "Okay, sure. Animal clinic." He agreed. The rain seemed to pick up the closer they got towards the animal clinic. As soon as they got there, Stiles parked in the back of the building and they all hurried to get to the door. Stiles hurried to pull on the door, but it was locked. Scott turned around slowly and saw the Oni. They all turned to see his gaze as they materialize out of darkness.

"Stiles, get inside." Scott demanded as he tossed him the keys. He hurried to grab him and started working on the door.

The Oni attacked. Bex and Scott were both prepared as they blocked their hits. Scott was handling two of them, while Bex was dealing with one. He swung and she ducked, missing it by an inch. "Hey, Kira, get inside!" She vaguely heard Stiles yell at her, distracted the Oni for a moment and she swiped it's leg from underneath him. Just as he went down, she noticed Kira fighting one of them, she took the Oni by the arm and flipped it into the air and hit another one with a hard piece of wood, it landed in the puddle of rain.

Bex and Scott both stared in awe as the rain splashed against them; apparently being a kitsune comes in handy. The Oni took advantage of the beta being distracted. Bex grabbed one of the blades before it could cut into her, kicking the Oni away, but Scott wasn't as lucky. She landed a punch, in time to see another one of the Oni stab him. Bex saw him go down the same time Kira did. Kira aimed a jumping kick at the Oni, who flew into Bex's blade. She tossed him to the floor and ran towards her friend. "Scott, come on."

"Alright, get him inside, get him inside." Stiles quickly took hold of one of his arms and Kira took the other. Bex opened the door to the animal clinic as they hauled him to his feet and through the door. They got him into the open space and helped him sit on the cold metal. He was breathing heavily and glanced at Kira. Bex stood on the other side of him as Kira began to pull out the blade, but was stopped by Stiles. She gasped as he gripped her arm pulling it away. He used the leverage of her arm and hit her head against the table.

Before Bex could move, Stiles had his hand against her throat, crushing her larynx. She gripped his hand as he shoved her against the wall. "Ah, ah." He grinned a sadistic, cruel grin. "I don't think so."

He tossed her into the cabinet, glass broke all around as her head hit the floor. She could barely keep consciousness as Stiles stalked over to Scott. His finger danced across the handle of the blade. "Please, don't. Stop." Scott pleaded. He knew that his friend was gone.

Instead of showing him mercy, Stiles put a hand on his shoulder and twisted the blade into his gut. He cried out in pain, trying to stop Stiles, but he was too weak. "Does it hurt? Hey, look at me. You really should have done your reading, Scott. See, a nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain." He informed him as he twisted the blade even more. "This morning, you took it from Isaac, then you took it from Coach. And then a dying deputy." He gripped his shoulder, hard, "All that pain, you took it all." He touched the side of his face. "Now, give it to me." He commanded.

Suddenly, it was just like what Scott did to everyone in pain, except that it was now being transferred over to Stiles, The veins in Scott's face turned black as Stiles absorbed all the pain. "You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox." He grinned. It made sense. This whole day, he was here. He planned it all. Stiles wasn't really back at all. "Mhmm, you know why? Cause they're tricksters. They'll fool you, they'll fool everyone." He was taking pleasure.

"Not everyone, I'm afraid." Stiles looked up as a women injected him type of syringe. Stiles gripped her arm as he fell down to the floor, falling unconscious. Deaton came in after the women. "I think your pack needs you more than you think, Alan." He walked over to was stammering to find words. He gripped his hand around the handle and yanked it out. Scott groaned in pain trying to find his balance.

"What was that? W-was that a cure? I-is he okay?" He asked the two adults.

"The fox is poisoned, but it's not dead." Deaton said as he looked over at Stiles. "Not yet."

Scott hurried over Bex, holding his stomach as he tried to wake her up. "Hey, hey wake up. Bex, come on." He tried to gently shake her, but he had no luck.

The women walked over to them, her boots clacked against the marble floor. "Try these. They're smelling salts, they should work." She handed him a small packet of some kind of crystallized substance.

There was a slight hesitation before Scott took them. "Who are you?" He questioned as he waved it in front of Bex. It took a second and she jolted awake. "Oh, Thank God." He sounded relieved as he helped her sit up away from the broken glass.

"Scott, what happened?" She asked him before she looked around the room. Her eyes only landed on one person before Scott felt her freeze next to him. It was though her blood ran cold throughout her whole body as she stared at the women, whose gaze was unwavering as she took in the young women. Bex's heart rate picked up out of uneasiness, concern, but also rage. "Mom?"


	15. Echo House

Echo House:

"What are you doing here?" Bex demanded to. Her voice was steadier than she actually thought that it would be. She seemed calm, but inside she could barely process this. Her mother was here, alive, in Beacon Hills. Both women stood in the front room of the animal clinic. Raina look towards her daughter, inhaling sharply as she looked over the young woman. It had been over 10 years since she had been this close her and she missed it. She looked exactly like her as well as her father.

"Rebecca," She started as she touched her cheek, but Bex pulled away as though her touched burned her skin. She felt disappointed, but she couldn't blame her. Raina cleared her voice. "Listen, I understand why you're upset."

"I'm pretty sure that's putting it lightly." Bex snapped at her. "Why the hell are you here?"

"To help you," She said calmly. "I've been calling you." It was her on the phone, leaving the cryptic message. "Rebecca, I'm not this evil figure that you've made me out to be despite what your father may have told you. I...I have made some mistakes, but I would like to make that up to you. We need to talk," She pleaded with her.

"I actually don't want to talk to you, as surprising as that may be and the last person I'd want help from is you." She grit her teeth, prepared to walk back towards Scott and Stiles, but she stopped her, grabbing her arm, though she shook it off.

Raina turned her around, anyways. "Stiles has a nogitsune in him, They are dangerous and once it takes back control of your friend, it's not going to be easy to stop. You may not want my help, but I'm not going anywhere, not while you're in danger and I realize you may not believe me, but I do care about you."

Bex narrowed her eyes at her. "You've never cared about me before, I get you're this hunter or whatever, but the last thing that I want is your help or anything from you. You can really help me by staying away from me." She yanked away from her, walking into the back room as Deaton came out. Raina teared up watching her daughter walk away from her.

Scott looked up from his place on the chair. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped her eyes as tears threatened to spill. She wouldn't cry for her, not anymore.

Bex paced the back room of the vet's office as Scott watched. Stiles laid on the metal table, still unconscious. Deaton told them that while this type of Lichen was in his system, that he wouldn't become the nogitsune anymore. It wouldn't last for long though. They only had so long. She was still shaken up from that kitsune, but even more shaken up by the reappearance of her mother who was right in the front room of the vet's office. Scott didn't say anything, they both knew he heard everything and she was glad he didn't mention it. "Stiles," She breathed out as Stiles finally came to.

He slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings, very carefully. She felt better seeing him as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close, breathing her in, though she could hear his heartbeat speeding up. "W-what happened?" He asked her as he pulled away slowly, glancing over at Scott. "I don't remember all of it."

She glanced over at Scott. "Its a lot to take in. Just relax for a minute, okay?" She grabbed his hand.

Scott walked over to him. "How are you feeling man?" He asked concerned, but also more suspicious. He didn't want to get blinded again by the nogitsune, even if Deaton was right.

"Fine, just tell...tell me what happened." He pleaded looking between his two friends. He knew that they were trying to spare him from the details, but what he needed right now was some clarity, truth.

Bex glanced over at Scott before sitting down. It hadn't taken long for them to tell him what happened, it was more watching his reaction. Stiles was appalled that he did that, he had no control over his body. He nearly killed Scott. "Stiles, Stiles, we will figure this out. I promise we will." Scott assured him.

"Of course we will." Bex agreed. "The injection that Deaton gave you made the nogitsune dormant for a few days. That'll give us time to figure out what will do and we will."

Stiles hesitated and nodded. "Come on, let's get you home. I'll drive." Bex said as she helped him stand.

Scott looked over her way. "Bex, you don't want to stay?"

"No." She replied firmly. "You can stay if you want, but his dad will want to see him when he comes home and he shouldn't be driving." They both knew the real excuse why she didn't want to stay there. She didn't get into details with Stiles, but he knew her well enough to get her away from her mother.

"Yeah, I should go home. I-I should stay at home." He said a shakingly.

Scott agreed. "Yeah, of course. I'll come by tomorrow. Deaton and I will figure this out." He promised his friend, as he patted his shoulder. Bex took his hand and hurried out the back door. She took the keys from Stiles shaking hands as they got into the car, not noticing that she, herself, was shaking. She struggled to fit the key into the hole and Stiles gently took her hand. "Bex, breathe." He said.

She smiled weakly. "I-I'm not the one who is supposed to need comforting right now."

He squeezed her hand. "It's okay, come on. Let's go home. We can talk there." He promised. Bex nodded and took a deep breath as she slipped the key in and started the Jeep.

It was late when they got to the house, but the Sheriff still wasn't home. No doubt he was still being with the outcome of what happened at the sheriff's station. They knew that it was better to just wait for him, besides, she didn't want to go home yet. She walked into Stiles' room after him and he closed the door behind them as she sat on the bed. "Hey," He smiled at her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Hey, yourself." He took her hands in his as he sat next to her. "S-she's not supposed to be here. S-she left me, she left and she thinks that she can just come back? Why? I don't need her. I don't want her here, I just want her to leave." Bex admitted.

"I know, I know." He wrapped an arm around her. It was nice to just worry about this for a moment. He didn't want to talk about what he had done, who he might've...killed. Even if it wasn't technically him, the nogitsune was using his body and he didn't want to think of who got hurt in the process. "I know you don't want her here, I get that, I totally get that."

"S-she left me. She's a hunter and she thought I-I was too weak to stay. I was three, Stiles. I was three years old and in the hospital. 'She teared up and he brushed her hair back, pulling her into his arms. He breathed her in, rubbing her back as tears streamed down her face;

"Bex, she was an idiot, she left you. How smart could she be? She was a complete idiot to even consider leaving you,' Stiles wiped away her tears. "But not everyone is as smart as us to know that." She laughed weakly. "She may surprise you and be able to help us."

Bex looked up at him. "Thank you, Stiles." She told him truthfully. He gave her a small smile. "I mean it. I shouldn't be putting this on you, but thank you. I...I need you."

Stiles cupped her face, stroking her cheek. Her eyes landed on his as he leaned in slightly. His lips captured hers in a searing kiss that made her skin tingle all over. He brought both of his hands up pulling her closer and deepened the kiss. She kissed him back, fiercely. It seemed like time stood still for a moment. It was over as Stiles pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "W-wow."

She smiled. "Yeah, wow." She laid her head against his own as she caught her breath. He gave her a true smile that she hadn't seen in a long time. It seemed too long that he hadn't truly smiled or cracked a joke. Even in the worst times he could make a comment, but not recently.

"What are we?" He asked as he played with her hair. Her silky brown hair slid through his fingers. He seemed serene for the first time that night. His breathing had steady and he was safe. Bex smiled at him.

"I don't know. I hope we can figure that out, once you're better, which you will be." Bex promised him.

Stiles stroke her cheek. "I like you, Bex. You have no idea how much, but...I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. I-I couldn't live with that." He admitted to her.

"I'm not as breakable as you think." She reminded him. "I will be fine and so will you."

Stiles leaned his head against hers again. "Promise?"

"Promise.

xxxxx

The houses on the block passed by like a blur as Scott's bike gained speed. Bex hung onto him from the back as they hurried to get to the Eichen house. She had no idea what Stiles was thinking. It had only been a day and he was going to extremes. He should've told them, but they both knew that they would've tried to talk him out of it. It didn't feel right to let him go in where William Barrow previously stayed, especially with all that's happened. They finally got to the entrance where they saw the Sheriff's car. Stiles and his dad were already at the gates and looked up as they saw the bike. Bex and Scott jumped off going up to see their friend. Stiles looked at them, guiltily. "Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked him. 'Tell us?"

"Because we wanted to avoid something like this." The sheriff replied looking between the two teenagers. They were still young but he knew that they had been through a lot and he wanted to be honest with them.

"It's only 72 hours." Stiles added, trying to make them understand.

Bex scoffed. "A lot can happen in 72 hours, Stiles, especially when you're going to be in the same place that Barrow came from." She reminded him. Sure, Beacon Hills wasn't exactly crawling with a bunch of psychiatric hospitals, even if they probably should, but she didn't think it was a good idea to lock him up in one that a murderer came out of.

Scott looked at her, agreeing. "Yeah, the same guy who had a tumor inside him full of flies. You don't know everything yet."

"I know enough," The sheriff replied. "Nogitsunes, kitsunes, oni, or whatever they're called."

:"No, that's surprisingly all correct." Stiles looked at his father.

The sheriff looked at the two teenagers. "Scott, Bex, I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's." He knew that they were worried about his son, but so was he and he wanted to do what he thought was best for him. "And it terrifies me. I'm headed down to LA tomorrow to talk to a specialist."

"Then why are you putting him in here?" Scott asked him.

Stiles surprised them both. "He's not. It was my decision." He glanced over at Bex. "I told you, I didn't' want to hurt you guys."

"I know that, but Stiles...we can't help you if you're in here." Bex reminded him. She wanted him to be safe as much as he did them.

"And I can't hurt you two." He was trying to make her understand, make them both understand.

Bex looked over at Scott. "Deaton's got some ideas. Argent's calling people. We're going to find something" He was sure of that. He was sure that they were going to save him. "And if we can't…"

"We will," Bex shot him a look. There was no doubt. Stiles was going to be okay. He had to be. There was no way he couldn't be.

"And if you can't….I want you to do something for me. Both of you." He leaned in slightly so they could hear him. "Make sure I never get out." He glanced over at his father. He knew that he wouldn't want to be without his son, but he wanted to keep his friends, his family safe, even from himself.

Stiles looked at Bex one more time before being ushered into the building with his father. Scott looked over at his friend. "What do we do now?" He looked towards her.

She looked at him. "We save Stiles, no matter what."


	16. Echo House Part 2

A/N: Yes, surprisingly I got another chapter out so soon! This will probably never happen again, lol. But I hope you guys like this! I'm so psyched for the new episode on Monday! I'm hoping for some more action! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've reached over 100 and I appreciate every single one of them! Thank you so much!

Echo House Part 2:

Scott and Bex agreed to meet Allison at the vet to discuss how they were going to help Stiles. She could barely stay calm knowing that Stiles was locked up in the nuthouse with no way to get out and there was nothing she could do to help him. They had told Deaton before they got there about Stiles going into the mental institution and he seemed to have a plan. Scott and Bex got there first and walked into the clinic. Bex wasn't counting on seeing her mother again. "What are you doing here?" Bex asked defensively. The last person she wanted to see was her.

Raina looked up her brown eyes meeting the same color of her daughter's. "Deaton asked me for my help." She replied. In truth, she was hoping to see her daughter, even if she refused to speak with her. She sat behind Deaton as he grabbed his phone.

"You don't have to stay." Scott told her, protectively as Allison came into the room. He knew as well Stiles that her mother was a topic that wasn't to be discussed and having her there, now, wasn't going to help the situation. The last thing he wanted was for her to upset his friend.

"I'll be fine." She hesitated before answering him. "Let's just get this over with, yeah?"

Deaton glanced between the two parties before answering a call from jail. As soon as he picked up he was met with the voice of the eldest Argent. "Did you have any trouble with Ikeda?" He questioned, They agreed to talk once they had had all of them there.

"Very little." He answered back as he put him on speaker phone. "The white wolf was exactly where you said that it would be. But we have two problems now. First, the Lichen is not a cure. It'll wear off in a matter of days." They knew what that meant. The nogitsune would be back very soon.

"But while it does work, the oni won't go after Stiles, right?"

"I hope. The Eichen House has a very unusual history." Deaton explained to them. "It might not be that safe for the Oni there, as well."

"Another reason why it was a bad idea for him to go." Bex muttered.

"What's the second problem?" Chris asked him.

Deaton looked up at the kids. "I checked with your contacts in Japan. The yakuza boss you saw killed by the oni never found the scroll." He said into the receiver.

Scott and Bex exchanged a look of confusion. "What scroll?" He asked.

"A shugendo scroll." Raina spoke up to the teenages, they all turned their attention to her. "The Shugendo were the aesthetic mystics of Japan. The scroll had information on how to exorcise nogitsune." She explained to them. "It would help your friend."

"So we need to find the scroll?"

"Exactly," Deaton replied. "And I did get a name of the man who purchased it last. Kincaid."

Allison looked up, realization crossing her face. "He was with Katashi. He's the guy who met with Isaac to buy the gun."

"Sounds like Katashi wanted the scroll for himself."

Argent listened in over the phone. "Stilinski already told me nothing like it was found among his things and a paranoid like Katashi would keep it close. Probably on him at all times."

"What's the Shugendo scroll look like?" Bex asked. Raina turned around, opening up on of the drawers. She brought out a thick aged scroll. She handed it to her. Bex wouldn't look at her as she took it. She saw it catch Allison's eyes. "What? Have you seen something like this before?" She asked her.

"Do these come in different sizes?" Allison asked.

Deaton looked at her, curiously. "Any size."

"Than I think I know where it might be." Allison said, confidently. "It'll be with all of his things. We need to talk at my house tomorrow."

Allison headed towards the door. "Alright, we'll be there." Scott told her before turning to Bex. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Raina stopped her before she could walk out the door. "Rebecca, Bex, please can we just talk." She pleaded with her. She was desperate to correct past mistakes, to speak to her daughter.

"I don't have time. I have to get home before Danny worries, you know my family." She retorted sharply as she walked out the door, the chimes rang out through the clinic as Scott followed her.

Raina sighed as she leaned against the counter. "Bex is as stubborn as you, Raina, but just as smart." Deaton told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And she's also compassionate. She will come around, eventually. I promise you that."

"I hope so."

xxxxx

"This is insane!" Bex whispered at Scott. She had been trying to get in touch with Stiles all day but no one at the hospital would even let her talk to him. There had been a suicide there, which only added to her fears, but also she wasn't family. It made her more and more anxious to get him out of there, but when Lydia asked her to meet her at the Sheriff's station with the rest of them, she didn't expect them to be trying to pull off a heist. "You're insane. You're all insane!"

"There is no other option." Scott insisted looking over at the girl. He probably should've told her sooner what they were going to be doing, but he couldn't get in touch with her. "We couldn't get inside and this will be the safest way without anyone getting hurt. It'll be easy. Kira is going to go over and plant a device to track it and when we do we'll stop it where no one else will get hurt."

"You mean rob it. Rob an armored car. Scott, this is a federal crime!" She looked over at him. "As in prison! As in we could go to there! I doubt we can say there is a freaking fox in our best friend and win them over."

Scott looked over at her. "It's for Stiles." That made her shut up.

"For Stiles." She agreed as Kira stood up.

'You're up." She ran over to the car, swiftly but quietly and placed the tracker on the back. Kira grinned from ear to ear. She was definitely having more fun than she should have. They all heard the back door open up and she hid besides the truck.

The new deputy Parrish came downstairs and opened the truck. "Okay, let's get out of….here." He pulled out his gun seeing his partner, unconscious against the wheel of the car. He went around the side, he was close to finding Kira.

"We have to do something." Scott said, but before any of them could move, Kincaid jumped out the back of the car, hitting the deputy's head against the back of the truck.

"Who the hell is that?" Bex said.

Allison lowered her gun, slightly. "Kincaid." She confirmed.

As Kincaid rustled through the back of the truck, the three teenagers stood up and walked towards him, Allison poised with her gun aimed directly at him. "We need that finger." Bex told him. He looked back at them.

He chuckled. "Why should I give it to you?"

"There's a briefcase in there with 150,000 dollars in it."

But he wasn't stupid. He held up the silverfinger in his hand. "The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth 3 million."

"Give me the finger." Scott said firmly. Bex rolled her eyes at his wording of the sentence and he corrected himself. "You know what I mean."

Kira, in the meantime, had climbed on top of the armoured car and jumped down landing on the werewolf's back, trying to take him down, but it barely even fazed him. He flipped her off and on to the ground. His claws and fangs came out. "I guess negotiations are over." He growled at him, his eyes were a deep blue color.

"That's not good." Scott said.

"Not shit." Bex's claws came out and she aimed a punch his way, he twisted her arm back, tossing her aside as Allison tried to shoot an arrow at him. He pulled it out of his shoulder though, like he didn't even feel it. Kira tried to hit him, but he grabbed her by the throat, raising her up and throwing her into the wall. He then proceeded to slap Allison into the wall as well.

Scott stood up and managed to get a few good hits in, but none of it even helped to stop Kincaid. He tried to hit him again, but he grabbed his arm and then he grabbed his other one and headbutted Scott so he stepped back, dizzily. Bex got to her feet and managed to hit him, Kincaid staggered back only a little before regaining his balance and throwing her into the wall, her head cracking against the brick. Scott shook it off and aimed another hit at his head, but Kincaid blocked it and hit him in the stomach, and he kneeled over as he kicked him and kicked him until the alpha was on the floor. Kincaid kneeled over him. "You have the eyes of an alpha, but where's the strength?" He asked him.

"Up here." He looked up to see both of the twins jump over the railing of the building each aiming a hit to his chest. Kincaid growled as they double teamed him. Together, they took him down. They weren't just twins, but they were also former alphas. They knew how to take down someone bigger than them. It wasn't long before Kincaid.

They finally kicked him to the ground in front of Scott. "Stop! Ethan, Aiden!" Scott ordered.

The twins neared him as Lydia walked towards them. "Stop!"

"You want him to come after us?" Aiden asked.

"Scott, we've seen guys like this. Trust us. He's dangerous." Ethan told him, seriously. He knew that for sure.

Bex walked over to help Kira off the ground as Scott got to his feet. "So are we. He looks smart enough to to remember that." Scott reached down and took the silverfinger from his pocket. He shook it and the scroll fell out into his hand. Scott smiled at Allison, relieved that she was right. "We're here to save a life, not end one." Scott told them, seriously as he dropped the silverfinger. He wouldn't become like Peter.

xxxxx

Bex and Scott stood around Deaton as they waited for him to read the scroll. He unraveled the old parchment. Raina stood in the back. Bex couldn't help, but wonder why she couldn't just leave, like she did before. "There isn't much here, unfortunately." He told them, sadly.

"Can you read anything off of it?" Bex asked him

He looked at her, amused. "My Japanese isn't great, but it appears to say one method of expelling a nogitsune is to change the body of the host." Deaton explained to them

Scott thought that over. "Change the body." He muttered.

"Which begs the question, how do we change Stiles' body?" The vet looked at them.

"By turning him into a werewolf." Bex looked at her friend. "Scott, we'd have to turn Stiles."

Scott's eyes widened. "There's no other way?"

"Not that's on here. I'm sorry, but we will keep looking, but this may have to be our final resort." Deaton clasped Scott's shoulder as he took in this information. He didn't even know if Stiles would ever want to be a werewolf, let alone have to turn.

Bex walked outside, letting them talk for a minute and went out the back. She paced the ground. Without a thought of what she was doing. She took out her phone, calling Stiles' phone. "Hey, it's Stiles. If you're looking for me, I'm obviously not here or else you wouldn't be listened to this so leave a message after that beep." Bex smiled weakly.

"They won't let him answer there." She looked up to see her mother coming out of the clinic.

She hesitated before answering her. "I know that. I know."

"You just wanted to hear his voice." Raina understood. "I did the same thing with your dad. I would call from random numbers, just to hear his voice when he answered the phone. You have no idea how much I wanted to come home to you, Rebecca. To my family. but it wasn't safe for you and I did not ever be the one to put you in danger." She told her truthfully.

Bex looked away. "You still left me. You left dad, you left me."

"I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you, I will explain everything. I'm not asking you to just trust me right off the bat, but I am asking you to let me into your life, even if it's just to help you and your friends." Raina touched her cheek before pulling away ,slightly.

Bex looked at her. Stiles needed her help and she knew that they couldn't do this alone .The more help they got, the better off they would be. "Fine. Just for now."


	17. The Fox and the Wolf

A/N: Just one chapter this time around, but I hope that you guys like it. I can't believe that we are down to the last 3 episodes! I appreciate every single review that you guys leave. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you again for all of the reviews!

The Fox and the Wolf:

"Where are you?" Bex glanced over at her biological mother driving. She didn't like bringing her along, but she knew that she had knowledge that they might need. Bex didn't like leaving Scott alone, but they both agreed after seeing the picture that Malia gave them that they needed to speak to Kira about her family.

"I'm on my way to the police station. Don't worry, I'm fine. Raina is here. The sheriff called me and said that he got Derek and Argent released. We need to figure out some kind of plan to find Stiles." She answered. She heard echoing through the phone, as though they were in some kind of long hallway.."Wait, where are you? You're not at home?"

Scott hesitated. "Not exactly. Kira's mother needed her to bring some kind of mushroom, she knows about everything dealing with the nogitsune. Maybe what she knows can help Stiles."

"Or maybe she's just going to try and kill Stiles," She reminded him that Kira's mother was the one person who sent the Oni after the Stiles. She knew that he had caused a lot of chaos, but she refused to believe that he was completely gone from them. He had to be saved. She noticed Raina glancing at her as they neared the station. "Look, just be careful, okay? I know you trust Kira and so do I, but I don't trust her parents."

Scott smiled. "You too. Um, be careful with your mom, alright? She's still a hunter. I don't want her trying to hurt you or anyone else." He told her, seriously. He had been through the whole hunter phase. Chris would've probably killed him if he wasn't with Allison. He'd hate to think of what her mom would do.

"Way ahead of you. I'm keeping that in mind. Be safe." She hung up the phone as they parked into space. Bex hurried out of the car. Raina got out as well.

"I take it Scott isn't fond of me." She noticed with a roll of her eyes.

"I wonder why." She replied sarcastically as she walked past her into the building. Raina followed her in.

Bex stopped in front of the desk. She saw the sheriff in the office and she walked up to Parrish. "Hey. the sheriff said we could talk." She told him. They would be releasing Derek and Chris right about now and that would give her enough time to speak with him before he had to talk to them as well.

The sheriff came out. "Parrish, I've got this. Bex," He gave the girl a small smile, before noticing who was standing behind her. "Raina?"

She looked over at him. "Hello, Stilinski." She replied calmly, though he could tell that she was nervous. It had been years since she had been in Beacon Hills and as the sheriff knew why she left, he wouldn't be happy to see her.

He looked furious that she was here. "I need to talk to you." Bex told him softly before he could snap. She had never seen him look so angry before. "Please?"

He hesitated. "Let's go into my office." He put a hand on her arm and led her into his office. She sat down as she watched him pace in front of the desk. He was handling this about as well as she had. "What the hell is she doing here? Do your aunt and uncle know she's here? Hell, does your dad?" She looked down, not saying thing.

"It's a very long story, but I need her help. She has experience in this. She's like Argent. She knows just as much if not more. I wouldn't want her here if it wasn't to help save Stiles."

The sheriff looked back at the girl. 'She thinks that after what she did to you she can just come back here!" He asked her, upset. He couldn't fathom ever leaving his own child. Even if he was having trouble, he wouldn't want to ever abandon Stiles, he had seen how it affected Bex.

"I know that, but Sitles is more important. I-I would do this if there were another choice." Her voice broke at the end.

He glanced over at her, seeing her tear up. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." He hugged her and she for the first time in a while felt better. "I know how hard this is on you. When she left you have no idea what it was like to watch you, you didn't smile, you weren't happy. It killed us all to watch you like that." She didn't want reminding, but she understood. At that time, her father wasn't in a good place. The sheriff and Melissa always helped out, treated her like family. Scott and Stiles were there for her too, making sure that she wasn't alone. "I don't want you to go through the same thing."

"I'm not. I won't. I'm not letting her weasel her way back into my good grace's. I want to use every resource that we have to get Stiles back."

He chuckled as he pulled away to look at her. "You sound like him." She smiled back at him. "She can come, but I'm right here if you need me."

"I know that. Thank you." She told him truthfully. He opened the door and walked out, A few minutes later, Raina came in. "What did he say to you?"

"Just that he would let me help. He went to get. a couple of guys. Bex looked out of the window of his office. The sheriff was currently speaking with his deputy who was giving Derek and Argent back their effects. It seemed like there was a small dispute over a small weapon that Chris had though. "You didn't tell me that you knew knew other hunters." Raina eyed Argent, suspicious. "Not everyone can carry a weapon like that, especially not for regular hunting."

Bex hesitated. "Well, he's the father of a friend, so drop it."

The door opened and the sheriff entered with Derek and Chris behind him. "Who's this?" Derek questioned looking at the tall woman. "Why is she here?"

"Raina, Derek and this is Chris Argent. Raina is a friend, she works with Deaton. She's...like him." Bex said shortly. The last thing she wanted was to get into her messed up family history with Derek. He didn't trust a lot of people easily, especially not hunters and she didn't feel like getting into a fight with him right now. "We can trust her. She's the one who helped subdue the nogitsune within in Stiles and right now she's trying to help us get him back."

"I've seen a lot of kids become victims of things they have no control over. I'm here to stop Stiles from becoming like them." Raina spoke up to the wolf.

Chris looked between Raina and Bex, suspiciously but dropped the subject for now. The sheriff spoke up before the tension in the room can grow. "Look, I went to see a specialist in LA and he told me the same thing that every doctor says when he's trying to avoid a lawsuit, 'We can't say for sure.' And then I spoke with Melissa. These are brain scans, my wife and Stiles'." He held out two of the pictures.

He handed them to Chris as Derek and Bex leaned over and looked at them. "I knew these were similar, but those are the same. Exactly the same." He continued.

"Which is absolutely impossible, women and men are different." Bex concluded.

"Exactly." He smiled at her.

Chris put down the brain scans. "So the trickster is still playing tricks."

"But why this trick?" Raina asked. They all looked over to her. "Why would the nogitsune make you think that Stiles had the same disease that his mother had?"

The sheriff glanced at them. "When I was in the army, an officer told me 'If you want to defeat your enemy, you don't take away their courage. You take away their hope.'

"You don't look like a man who gives up hope easily." Chris noticed. He knew that if his daughter had any type of disease like that, he would never stop until he found the cure and he could tell that the sheriff was the exact same way with his child.

"But Stiles might." He shook his head. "If this thing inside of him, if it's using his mother's disease as some psychological trick, then this isn't just a fight for his body. It's also a fight for his mind, right?" He knew that his son could beat this thing. He had faith in Stiles.

Chris looked at him. "You know, he's left people severely injured." He reminded him.

"And others severely dead." Derek felt the need to add.

"It wasn't him. It was the nogitsune. We need to find a way to get it out of him, which is what Scott is working on right now." Bex said determined. He wasn't going to let Stiles be blamed for something that he had no control over.

The sheriff nodded in agreement. "That is why I need your help." He narrowed his eyes over at Raina. "All of you. I need people who are experience in this kind of thing. I need...I need you to help me stop him."

"And by stop him, you mean trap him." The sheriff nodded, slowly handing the hunter back his weapon. "Let's start at my house. I'll get Allison to start rounding up some non lethal weapons that we can use to trap him."

"Let's go." The sheriff walked out of the room with the others following behind him and out of the building.

"We need to talk.' Derek muttered in her ear. 'We'll follow you there." He nudged Bex towards the car. Raina hesitated before getting into her own car, watching Bex and Derek slide into his.

Derek started the car as they watched Argent starting to leave the parking lot. He followed him out. "What is going on?" He got straight to the point. He didn't trust Raina, he knew better than to trust someone that he didn't know. He wasn't going to get fooled again and he wasn't going to risk anybody else getting hurt, not when he could stop them. He could see the hesitation on the young beta. "Who is she?"

"I told you-" She began, but Derek cut her off.

"I'm not an idiot, Bex." He scoffed. "Raina wasn't comfortable at all being in the same room as me and Stiles' dad? He was one second away from locking her up, himself. Who the hell is she?" He demanded. 'Bex?"

Bex hesitated before she answered him. She knew that it wouldn't be any use to keep lying to him. He'd just badger her for more answers. "She's a hunter and before you start spouting about how stupid I'm being, she's also my mother." She reluctantly admitted. It wasn't like she wanted to tell Derek the truth. The last thing she wanted was to be seen as the poor orphan who was abandoned.

The surprise was clear on Derek's face, she couldn't tell if it was because of the fact that it was her mother or that she was a hunter, or both. He drove, gripping the steering wheel. "You didn't think that it would be important to mention that your mother was a werewolf hunter?" He grit his teeth as he replied to her.

"I didn't have any intention of seeing her." She snapped back at him. "It's not exactly like she was in my life when I became a werewolf."

Derek was silent for a moment. He didn't mean to press her. She didn't speak very much about her family, especially her parents. He knew that she and Danny were very close, nearly siblings, but he knew now why she didn't want to talk about her mother. Their relationship was nearly nonexistent. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I don't think we should trust her, but I trust you." He glanced over at her. "So we'll do this your way, but this is on you."

"Understood. She's just here to help us find Stiles. That's all I want her here for." She replied stunned. Derek nodded looking over at her. "Thank you."

"Let's just try and save Stilinski."

xxxxx

Derek and Bex slipped into Chris Argent's study where everyone else had already surrounded the table. The table was filled with a bunch of weapons that would stop Stiles, but wouldn't kill him. Raina looked over at her daughter and the older werewolf, but said nothing, she didn't want to overstep and imply anything. "Our best shot is for Derek and Bex to try and pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House, especially if he went through something stressful there." Chris glanced over at the werewolves.

"Should all four of us being going to same place?" The sheriff asked.

"Where else has Stiles been showing up?"

Bex glanced over at Allison. Where hadn't he been showing up? "The school, the hospital, but we can't keep looking there."

"She's right," Derek agreed. "We did this already. He disappeared we started looking for him and we walked right into a trap at the hospital."

"He's trying to get you to repeat the same moves," Raina added looking around at all of them. "He has a kitsune in them, that is what they do."

Allison looked at all of the adults. "What do we do? Wait for him to come to us?"

"We can't. Not if the Oni will come after him when it gets dark."

"Stiles is working on that right now with Kira," The sheriff glanced at Derek.

Chris shook his head. "That's the problem. We're all trying to outfox the fox."

Derek looked down, frustrated. They knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but that didn't make any of them feel any sheriff looked around at all of them. They were all risking their lives for his son, knowing that the next person to die could be one of them, "Listen, I'll understand if anyone wants to back out."

There was a moment of tension in the room before Derek reached over and grabbed the stun gun. "Well, I'm not going to be the first wolf to run from a fox."

Raina grabbed a similar one. "It's one nogitsune, how bad could it be?"

"Apparently, I'm carrying a lightsaber." Chris said sarcastically as he loaded up his bag.

'Dad, you and Derek hit Eichen House. The sheriff and I will go to the hospital and Raina and Bex can go to Stiles' house. We can meet up at the school." With that, they all departed from the Argent house and went their separate way.

It didn't take long for them to get to Stiles' house. Bex had been over there so often that it was like going back to her own house, but it was different now that Stiles was gone and not himself. It felt like there was a lack of energy there. Bex led her upstairs to Stiles' room. "What the hell?" She muttered as she walked into the room.

In his room, there was a chess board but on each piece there was a specific name on them. "Is Stiles a chess player?" Raina questioned her as she walked over towards the table.

"Yeah, he is. He's very good at it."

Bex heard the Sheriff running up the stairs, worried. He was expecting Stiles to be here, that much was clear. "How'd you know?" She asked as he cautiously walked into the room.

"I have a security system built in after he started to sleep walk." He touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He wasn't here when we got here." Bex assured him as they saw the other slowly, but surely enter the room. Chris walked over to the chessboard, confused as he saw them lined up perfectly with specific names on each of them.

"What is all this? What are the sticky notes for?"

"This is how Stiles tried to explain to me about...all of you." He looked around at them; hunters, werewolves, they were just the beginning of what was happening.

"Do you think it could be a message from Stiles?" Bex glanced over at him. "Maybe he's trying to tell us something that the nogitsune wouldn't understand?"

Derek looked at the board. Bex's stomach turned seeing Isaac's name on one of the pawns. "Is there any reason why my name is on the king's?" Derek asked confused. He wasn't an avid chess player like Stiles apparently was.

"Well, you're heavily guarded. I guess the alarming detail is you're one move from being in checkmate." The sheriff glanced up at him.

"It's not a message from, Stiles. This is a threat from the nogitsune." Raina explained. "He is trying to tell us something about his intentions. Who he believe is expendable and who isn't."

"He's at the loft, that's what he's trying to tell us."

"And he wants us to come there." Chris added.

"Night's falling." Derek noticed.

"And it's seeming more and more like a trap. We can't walk in there blindly, sheriff." Raina added. She didn't want to risk her daughter's life.

The sheriff shook his head. "I don't think it is."

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased."

He looked over at the hunter. "Hear me out. What we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive. No rhyme, no reason, right?"

Chris hesitated. "So what?:

"Our enemy is not a killer. It's a trickster. The killing is just a byproduct."

Derek wasn't as sure. "If you're trying to say it won't kill us, I'm not feeling so confident about that."

"It won't." The sheriff said, confidently. He knew what it wanted. He knew how this guy was operating and he was sure that they could stop him, no matter what. "It wants irony, it wants to play a trick. It wants a joke. All we need to do is come up with a new punch line."

Chris looked at him. He was going to leave this in his hands. "Well, the sun is setting, sheriff, what do you have in mind?"

"Let's beat him at his own game."


	18. De-Void

De-Void

It was almost completely silent in Derek's loft as they all waited outside watching the sheriff go in. When they knew where Stiles was, the sheriff didn't hesitated to go to his son. Everyone else was prepared to follow through whatever they needed to do. Raina wasn't happy that her daughter wanted to go, but she wouldn't stop her. She knew that he was her best friend and she wanted to help. As soon as they heard the cuffs snap as the nogitsune broke them, Chris went in and behind him was Derek, Allison and Raina as Bex came in lastly. The nogitsune's eyes were stuck on hers, like he knew something and it made her edgy.

Allison raised her stun gun and aimed it, but Stiles grabbed it, absorbing the shock and pulled it out of her hands and to the side. Derek growled and went to attack him, but Stiles grabbed his arm, dislocating it and slammed his head on the table and then threw him into the wall. They all heard a gun cocking, but it wasn't the sheriff's. Chris had his weaponed aimed right to Sitles. "Argent, listen to me. Don't do this."

"Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, berserkers, I can easily add nogitsune to the list." He threatened.

The sheriff took out his gun aiming it at Chris' head. Stiles almost grinned seeing the scene unfold before them. "You're not going to shoot my son."

"You said it yourself, Sheriff, he's not your son."

"Put it down." The sheriff warned. Bex didn't even doubt that he wouldn't shoot Argent if he dared to pull the trigger on Stiles, but Bex hoped that it wouldn't come to that. "Put it down."

Stiles looked terrified. "Dad, he's going to shoot me. He's going to kill me, dad." The sheriff glanced over at his son, scared for him. He would die and it would be his fault for not protecting him.

"Don't listen to him, sheriff."

"Put it down! Now! Do it now!" He warned Argent.

Stiles looked at Argent, challenging him. "Pull the trigger."

"Listen to me! Put the gun down! Put the gun down now!"

"Dad!" Allison looked over at his father.

Stiles snapped. "Shoot me! Shoot me!"

"Argent you put it down!" The sheriff yelled at him. He would not lose his son too. "Put it down! Put it down!"

Bex looked between Stiles and the hunter. Raina tried to pull her away but she stepped in front of the gun and in front of Stiles. Raina pulled a gun on Argent as well. "Put the gun down or else." She threatened him. If Argent tried to shoot her daughter, he would be down faster than she would. He slightly lowered the gun.

"Get out of the way, Bex." He told her warningly.

"No." Bex remained still in front of the barrel. It had grown dark, faster than she had expected it to. She knew that the sheriff wouldn't let him kill Stiles and Allison wouldn't let her father kill her. "This is chaos. This is what he wants! Stop it! All of you." She snapped and the adult lowered their weapons only slightly.

Stiles grinned over at them. "Well, not exactly what I want. I was kind of hoping that Scott would be here, but I'm glad you all have your guns out, because you're not here to kill me." Raina pulled Bex away from Stiles as he looked towards the window. The oni materialized in the building, in front of the windows. "You're here to protect me." He walked behind them for cover as Raina and the sheriff started shooting at the creatures. Allison pulled out her knife as Derek and Bex were behind the adults, turning. They would have to fight their way out of this one.

The oni came at all sides. The humans did their best to shoot them, but that only slowed them down a bit. Allison was handy with the knife, but she couldn't get too close to the oni. Derek and Bex did their best to keep them away, but the oni were faster and stronger this time around. Just as Bex swiped one with her claws, another dug deep into her arm with their sword. Raina shot them both in their heads and they were the last to disappear as Scott and Kira ran into the building. "What happened?" He asked.

"They disappeared. They literally just vanished." Allison told him.

Raina kept pressure on Bex's would, but she just grit her teeth in pain. She wasn't going to fight her this time. "And so did Stiles." The sheriff added as he turned to help Derek get to his feet.

Scott hurried over to Bex. "I'm fine." She assured him. "I just need something to wrap this up with so Danny doesn't ask questions."

"I'll do it." Raina told her. "We can stop by my hotel. I have something that'll help."

Scott looked over at his friend. "Do you want me to come with you?" He offered. He wouldn't leave her if she didn't want him to. He knew something about absentee parents and the last thing he wanted was to talk to his dad, knowing it would just be one excuse after another.

"No, I'll be fine. You should take Kira home. We can talk later." Bex promised him.

Raina helped her stand up as they exited after Scott and Kira and made their way to her car. Bex didn't realize that she had fallen asleep in the car until they arrived at a hotel. "Reb- Bex. It's time to wake up." She shook her gently as she got out of her seat. Bex looked up, remembering they were under a headlight. She slowly got out of the car. The pain from her arm radiating throughout her upper body.

Bex followed her biological mother into the hotel building. She had a key to the back door and led her through the hallway until they got to a elevator. She pressed one of the buttons as they went up nearly 7 floors and then led her to her room. She had a nice suite, which wasn't surprising. "Here, it's in the bathroom. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." She gave her a smile as she went into the back. Bex sat down on chair near the kitchen table as she waited for her.

"How long have you been here?" She saw numerous take out boxes that were piling up near the trash can. Bex noticed most of them were from the same places that she loved to eat with Stiles and Scott. "From the many orders of sweet and sour pork from Chang's it looks like it has been weeks."

Raina came out of the bathroom and smiled at her. "Ever since I came back from Japan with Deaton. I don't exactly cook much, not that I have the kitchen for it." The hunter put down the small jaw she had with a damp towel and a dry one. "Do you cook much?"

Bex hesitated. "Sometimes. Danny and I mostly do take out, but sometimes we'll cook."

Raina smiled up at her as she grabbed and unscrewed the jar. "Danny was always a sweet boy. He loved you too, took care of you like a sister."

"Well, he was there when I was alone." She glanced up at her. Raina winced. She knew that she deserved that. "What is that?" She looked over at the jar.

"It's a type of salve. It'll help you heal the wound on your arm." Raina stretched her arm out as she dipped her cloth in the jar. "Just hold still. I got this from a man in China. It has been known to work wonders on all types of injuries. He aided me while I was on a hunt."

Bex winced as she put it on. "I suppose you had a lot of time without any responsibilities."

"Rebecca,"

"My name is Bex." She narrowed her eyes as she pulled her arm away. "I think that's enough. I should get home, before Danny gets worried. He actually cares about what happens to me." Bex hurried to stand up and grab her jacket that she had taken off.

Raina stood up with her. "Bex, I'm sorry. I could say that a thousand times and it will never hold up to what I did to you and your father and I'm so very very sorry about that. You have to believe me. I'm here to help you, so let me. Take this with you and let me take you home.." She placed the jar in her hand. "Please. Just do this."

Bex glanced up at her. She was hesitant and she had a reason. Her mother left her, that wasn't something that she could easily get over. It still hurt her, but she needed her help if they were going to save Stiles and she knew that she couldn't ruin that. "Fine, I guess so,"

"Thank you." Raina smiled at her daughter. She grabbed her jacket and hurried out of the hotel room after her.

xxxxx

Bex walked into the front of the house. Her aunt and uncle were already asleep and Danny would've covered for her. The last thing she wanted to explain to them was that her mother had finally appeared in her life. It would result in too many questions that she didn't have the answer too, yet. She hurried upstairs to her bedroom, bumping into Danny along the way. "Sorry," She whispered as she caught herself before she fell.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concerned. "You look pale."

Bex hit his arm. "Thanks for the compliment." She teased him. It wouldn't help for Danny to start worrying about her either. He was already in enough danger with Ethan hanging around him and that was the last thing that she wanted. She hoped that the twins knew better than to hurt him, knowing it would completely ruin their chances of impressing Scott at all. "I'm fine. Scott and I went out to eat. I'm sorry I forgot to call."

"I was about to go out looking for you." They walked into her room as she sat down, not wanting to take her jacket off. It would just cause for more unnecessary panic. "Bex, are you sure you're okay? I know it's hard with everything that's been happening with Stiles." He sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, Danny, really. I promise I'm not lashing out. I know Stiles is going to be okay." She smiled weakly, but she wasn't as sure of that.

He smiled. "He will, you know. Trust me on that. You should try and get some sleep."

"Careful, you're starting to sound like an adult now." Bex smiled at him.

He chuckled. "Well, someone has to take care of you." He nudged her before getting off of her bed. "Seriously, get some sleep. You look like a zombie. You should take a day off and just ditch tomorrow. I'll cover for you." He promised. "Ethan and I are going to just work out tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, maybe." Bex watched him leave her room and laid down on her bed. There was never a days rest in this town.


	19. De-Void Part 2

De-Void Part 2:

Bex slowly woke up from her deep slumber. After a long night of painful stings from her arm, she had managed to nod off to sleep, but after having the feeling she was being watched she couldn't stay awake any longer. Be, sat up, nearly jumping as she saw Isaac sitting on the end of her bed. "W-what are you doing here? How'd you...how'd you he tout of the hospital? Are you alright?" She scrambled out of bed. He stayed where he sat, staring straight ahead. There was something off. She could tell that.

"I came to see you. " He said shortly. "Have you seen the twins or Stiles?"

"What? No, not since last night. Isaac, are you okay?" Bex sat next to him, worried. There was this weird feeling that she had. Isaac was acting off and she hadn't even known that he left the hospital. Scott would've called her if he knew, but it was like he barely was relaxed. "Are you still in pain? When did you leave?"

Isaac looked at her. "Last night. I went to see Allison. She's a bit tied up right now." A small glimmer of a grin sat on his lips, but Bex didn't notice.

"Why didn't you call us?"

Isaac raised his hand touching her cheek. Bex tensed at his touch. "You look tired." He replied, completely ignoring her other questions. "But still beautiful, like always."

Bex looked at him. Something was definitely wrong. It didn't sound like Isaac. The way he said it was mechanical, even if he didn't mean it to sound so generic. "Maybe you should come with me to go see Scott." She suggested as she moved back slightly and his hand fell down to the mattress. "I'm sure he'll want to see you too."

Isaac just stood up and headed for her door. "If you see the twins, call me." Without looking back at her, he closed the door behind him and left her home.

xxxxx

Bex sat with Scott in his family room as the waited for their friends, equally nervous. Scott had just gotten a call that Aiden and Lydia had found Stiles unconscious in a parking lot when Bex came by to tell him after her odd morning encounter with Isaac. They were both worried for both of their friends. They didn't know if when Stiles got here he'd be the nogitsune or just their Stiles or where Isaac could be. "We're going to figure this out. I promise. We'll get Stiles back and Isaac will come back."

"I know. Maybe Isaac is just in shock." She suggested. She hoped that was just it.  
"I'm just worried what this is going to do to Stiles. He won't be the same." Bex glanced over at Scott. He couldn't disagree with that, though. He was thinking the same thing.

"No, but he'll still have us." He reminded her.

She smiled at her friend. "I know."

The doorbell rang and Melissa ran to the door from upstairs with the teenagers ran to see her. As they opened the door, the first sight they saw was Stiles unconscious in Aiden's arm as he and Deaton hurried to bring him inside of the house. Scott hurried to help him into the living room, while Melissa followed, looking nervous and concerned. "The couch, put him on the couch."

"Guy, this is crazy. He needs to be in a hospital." Melissa said as she watched them lower the boy to the couch. They all knew that he couldn't go there though, not with everything that he did there and who he harmed.

Scott looked over at his mother. "Mom, remember what happened last time that he went to the hospital?"

Deaton lifted up his shirt slightly to see a wound, that already seemed healed. It looked like it was made with a knife. "It doesn't look like he's bleeding. He might even be healing." He explained to them. Aiden glanced over at Lydia, curiously. Usually she found dead or dying people.

"You mean healing like we heal?"

Scott looked hopeful. "That's good right?"

Deaton looked at the sleeping teenager who had caused so much damage. "For him, yes. For us, I'm not so sure." He admitted reluctantly.

Bex looked over at Stiles. He looked sickly, pale. She was worried about him. Having this thing in him was taking a lot out of him, too much. She hoped than once they got it out, that he would get better. "What should we do to keep him sustained? He's still dangerous." She glanced over at Deaton.

"Yeah, if we're not going to kill him, why aren't tying him down with chains or something?" Aiden demanded crossing his arms across his chest.

"I have something more effective." Deaton pulled out a small bottle. Scott and Aiden both opened Stiles mouth so that Deaton could put a few drops into his mouth. As soon as the liquid past his lips, Stiles' eyes flickered open and he grabbed Aiden by the throat as they tried to make him swallow it. His grip was stronger than the werewolf and he grinned, knowing that. He was having fun in this and eventually Scott pushed him down as Bex pulled Aiden away from him. Stiles stopped. His hand froze. Then he couldn't feel it at all as his body fell against the back of the couch.

"Kanima venom. Nice touch." He complimented the vet. Aiden roared, angrily as he took a step towards him. "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lost that talent, did you? Oh, I hope not. You're going to need." Stiles baited him with a grin. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. Ethan's at the school."

The werewolf looked over at the alpha. 'Go," Scott commanded.

"Be careful." Bex added as he ran out of there. Stiles only grinned. She knew that he was up to something. He must've been the reason why Isaac was looking for the twins.

Stiles only laughed. "Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins." He said thoughtfully. "Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day." He directed his statement towards the others.

Melissa had, had enough. "Doc, you brought something to paralyze his body. You got anything for his mouth?"

"Yes, I do." Deaton answered. He grabbed a roll of duct tape from his bag and ripped off a piece, taping it to Stiles' mouth. He shouted under the mask, before laughing maniacally. They only had so much longer that they could do this and he knew that.

xxxxx

Bex helped clean up Stiles' wound. He was healing, but the blood was nearly dry. Melissa had gotten upset with him and left, so Bex came in to help finish up. She had forgotten to put the tape back on him, but for a second she had forgotten that he wasn't her Stiles. That he was the nogitsune. It just made her remember how much she missed him. "Trust me, he misses you too." Stiles grinned at her. "You should've heard him. He practically begged me to leave you alone."

"Do you want that duct tape back on?" She threatened him.

"Just a statement. You must've really done something to him. I'd hate to think what would happen if he was just...gone." He sighed in thought. Bex' hand curled into a fist as she began putting up the supplies. She couldn't hear this. "I mean, how likely is he going to make it? He's only human after all."

"Shut up."

"You'll have to face the music soon enough." He began watching her hands shake as she put the cap on the bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Better now than later." Bex dropped everything on the floor. "Whoops."

She took a minute before grabbing it all of the floor in a hurry. She couldn't stay there with him. He was quiet for a split second before he began talking again. "How's Isaac doing?" He asked innocently. "I'd hate to see what would happen to him if he or the twins just….snapped."

Bex froze. "What did you do? To Isaac and the twins?" She demanded. If Isaac and the twins were in trouble, none of them would know if they were all there. He knew that too. The nogitsune knew that all of their attention would be on getting Stiles back to them, the perfect chance to pit their friends against each other. "Tell me!"

Stiles grinned. "I thought I wasn't supposed to talk?"

Melissa hurried into the room. "Bex, come on." She grabbed her gently by the arm, pulling her out. She knew that it wouldn't help her to be there. It wasn't' really Stiles, but it would bother her anyways. The nogitsune was already getting to Melissa, and Bex and Stiles were closer. "Come on, I've got this." She assured her as she led her into the kitchen.

Scott was behind her. "What's wrong?" He asked as his mother hurried back into the living room.

Bex looked over at him and then she looked over at Lydia, who looked nervous to be there. "I need to….I need to go. He did something to Isaac, I don't know what, but it has to be why he was acting so weird this morning. I'm going to go find him. Do you think you can...deal with everything here?" She asked. She had to help their friend, but Scott knew what she was really asking. Could he really bring back their Stiles?"

"I hope so. Go. I'll call you if anything changes." Scott promised her. "Just be careful."

"You too." Bex glanced at Stiles, the nogitsune, one last time, before leaving the house, hoping that she would get to Isaac in time.

xxxxx

Bex knew that she would need bacup. If Stiles did send Aiden to the school, to find Isaac and his brother, chances were that he was going to pit them against each together. Alone, she could only hold off one. Thankfully, Kira had no problem coming with her. Kira met her at the school, ten minutes after they spoke. Bex was surprised that she was up to this, but she wanted to help.

They walked into the school quietly, looking for any traces of the werewolves. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? You don't want a weapon?" Kira looked up at her as she adjusted her sword in her hand. She had become quite skilled in using it, she figured it must be part of being a kitsune.

Bex's claws came out. "I have these. I'll be just fine. You're going to want to be careful. Aiden and Ethan are the most dangerous. They used to be alphas and Isaac is strong too. If they're not already tearing each other apart, they're probably going to come after us." She explained to her as they walked down

"Where could they be though?" Kira asked, but Bex placed a finger to her lips as she heard the familiar voice of Isaac. Near the lockers, Bex saw the twins, unconscious. They had been electrocuted by Isaac.

"Come on, coach. You have to have a lighter." Isaac was shuffling around the coach's office, anxiously. Bex and Kira stopped a few feet away from his windows as they heard the werewolf going through the drawers. "I'm going to burn it down for Erica, for Boyd. For everyone." He said quietly. Bex smelled a strong alcohol, whiskey. "I'm going to burn it. I'm going to burn it." Isaac walked out of the office and Kira quickly swung her sword taking off the burning cloth from the bottle.

Isaac grinned as she took a stance. "Nice sword." He dropped the bottle, walking towards them. Bex was quickly on the floor, and swing her leg, kicking his foot from underneath him as he went crashing to the ground. Behind him, Bex saw Allison with her crossbow aimed at him.

"Isaac," Bex yelled at him, but it was like he was in a trance. All he knew was that they all tried to stop him. Isaac's eyes turned and he growled as he stood up. The twins behind him were waking up to and they began to turn and walk towards the girls, who were backing up into the coach's office. They shut the door and pushed the table against it so the werewolves couldn't get in.

"Was that a good idea?" Kira asked turning to the other two girls.

"For us, yes, Them, not so much." Bex watched as they began to turn on each other.

"They're not going to kill each other, are they?"

Allison tensed as the twins threw Isaac throw the window of the door. "I think they're going to try." The girls watched as they began fighting and threw each other against the locker doors. "We have to do something."

Bex looked outside. They were going into the boys locker room. Bex pulled the table away from the door with Kira's help. "Come on, they're headed to the boys locker room. Kira and I will handle the twins, Allison, you deal with Isaac."

They made their way to the entrance of the locker room. They could practically hear the werewolves in their growling. They were waiting for the girls. Allison stood at one of the doors and Kira and Bex stood at the others. All of them froze before going in. "Remember, try not to kill them." Allison breathed deeply.

Kira looked at her. "I was just going to just try and stay alive." She said bluntly.

"Why don't we go with that?" Bex told them. She kicked down the door and Kira walked behind her as Allison went the other way. They walked swiftly and quietly, looking for the homicidal werewolves. Out of nowhere, the twins shoved them against the locker. Bex duck as Aiden's claws aimed for her throat. His claws came down the locker door, making a screeching sound as Bex growled, aiming a kick at his stomach, he flew into the door. He swung his hand and Bex grabbed his arm, flipping over onto the floor.

She glanced over at Kira, who held her ground against Ethan, and even managed to swipe his chest. Kira jumped kicked him into the locker. He hit his head, but shook it off and got back up. Bex walked backwards, as Aiden got up again. She looked around and saw Kira and Allison coming towards her. Isaac had Allison at a disadvantage, Kira was in the same predicament as her.

xxxxx

Raina walked in on this odd scene. Chris Argent was in the middle of his study, doused with lighter fluid. She could smell it from the entrance of his house. After, Bex asked her to check on Derek, she knew that if he wasn't at the loft, he'd have to be with Chris. She finally got the address out of her and went to see him. That was the least she could do for him, but she definitely wasn't expecting this. "Why shouldn't I kill you?" Derek was muttering as he rifled through the drawers. his head was down. "How many of us have you murdered?"

Argent looked up at the seasoned hunter. He nudged his head over to Derek, muttering the words 'lighter fluid'. She understood immediately. He was going to burn him and probably the whole building down if they didn't stop him, Raina slipped a knife into his hand as she stood in front of the desk. Chris took the knife and hurried to cut himself free of his binds."Derek, calm down."

He looked up, obviously not expecting to have seen her. His eyes were wide, she knew that he would've attacked if he was close enough. He was like a deer caught in the headlights. "Get out of here. You're not my ally either, you're a hunter! You're as bad as him."

"Yes, a hunter, but I'm not here to hurt you, or anybody here. I'm here to help." She tried to make him understand. "Derek, this isn't you. You're not yourself. Don't do something that you're going to regret" Raina said as she watched Derek hold his head. Argent was hurrying to cut himself free. He was muttering to himself. "You need to calm down now."

Derek's fangs came out as he let out a low growl turning towards her. He stalked towards her, like a predator. He swung at her and he missed. Slamming her palm into his chest, he staggered backwards and fell on the floor. He jumped up and swung at her again, but she dunked and pulled her gun out of her jeans. Before Argent could grab his gun from underneath the table, Raina had hers out, pointed straight at Derek's chest. He froze as Argent pointed his at his back too. He was outnumbered and he knew it. "I don't want to kill you, Derek." Chris said honestly. There had been enough deaths. Derek only growled as his blue eyes glowed. "Don't make me kill you. Please."

Derek looked like he was about to attack and Chris cocked his gun, prepared to defend himself. "Argent," Raina warned him, but neither of them moved as they saw Derek's nose bleed, blood dripped down and he fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious

xxxxx

Bex was weighing their options of how to put the werewolves down without hurting any of them, but she didn't want Kira or Allison to get hurt in the process. Before any of the girls could strike at the werewolves, before they struck them, they fell down, unconscious. It was almost like they had went to sleep, but their noses were bleeding. Bex smiled at Kira, knowing what that meant. Scott had done it. He had gotten Stiles back.


End file.
